19 Years Later
by knitchick
Summary: Compliant through DH and epilogue. Are things really so wonderful 19 years later? Hermione finds that saving someone else may very well end up saving her as well. HP/GW, HG/RW, and HG/LM. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have received quite a few nasty reviews (which I have since deleted) for this story. This is rated 'M' for a reason. This says Hermione/Lucius in the description … therefore, it stands to reason that if you hate the pairing DO NOT READ THIS STORY. Reading it and then blasting me for my 'disgusting taste' is your narrow-mindedness, not mine. Fan Fiction is exactly that … fiction written by fans … it doesn't HAVE to follow canon, and creative license is allowed, and even encouraged. **

**If you want to critique my writing, my plot, or even my spelling and grammar … feel free, but if you send reviews just to air your own biased views, then please don't bother. FYI: Sending me a review filled with profanity, telling me how 'vulgar and disgusting' I am is more than a bit hypocritical, don't you think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to JKR. **

ooOoo

_**The doors were slamming all along the scarlet train and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders.**_

_**Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the window nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**_

_**"Why are they all staring?" Demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**_

_**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron."It's me. I'm extremely famous."**_

_**Albus, Rose and Hugo laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him.**_

_**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**_

_**"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.**_

_**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightening scar on his forehead.**_

_**"I know he will."**_

**_The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well_.**

All was well. Harry thought, as he turned around to face Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and sighed.

Well, with the kids at least.  
_

Hermione took one last look at the spot where the train had departed and felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Hugo was her baby, and now he too was off to Hogwarts. Things would be very quiet in the house with both kids gone.

She turned back to face Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who were awkwardly waiting for her to rejoin them. Hermione could see the resentful look on Ron's face even though he tried to cover it with a polite smile for his sister's sake, and the slightly strained look on Harry's face told her, yet again, what had _not_ been said. Ginny just looked slightly exasperated and ready to leave as she tried to pacify a softly crying Lily.

Just as Hermione reached the group, as if by silent agreement they all turned to follow the last straggling parents through the barrier back into Kings Cross Station. Once there, Ron gave Lily a quick hug before teasingly ruffling her long red hair, pecked Ginny on the cheek, and headed for the exit without another word, knowing Hermione would have to jog to keep up with his much longer legs.

_I hate when he gets like this! _She thought angrily.

Hermione sighed inwardly, knowing the drive home would be a rehash of the same old song, and frankly, she was getting very tired of it. Hermione turned to hug Harry and whispered in his ear, "Sorry luv, you know how he is. Call me when you want to do lunch again, okay?"

Hermione and Harry still got together at least once a week, but it was usually without their respective spouses; _that_ particular torture was reserved for birthdays and holidays.

Harry returned her hug and kissed her cheek, but let her go when he saw the irritated look on his wife's face.

Hermione crouched down to talk to Lily, who was holding Ginny's hand and still sniffling over her brothers' departure. She pulled her into a small hug. "Don't worry sweets, now you will have mummy all to yourself, and you two can have lots of fun together," she promised, playfully pinching Lily's chin, satisfied she had finally coaxed a smile from her niece.

She gave Ginny a half-hearted wave and murmured, "See you later," before heading out to the car. Things hadn't been comfortable between she and Ginny for years now, but they kept up the pretense in front of the family.

Hermione sighed and walked faster, knowing that the longer Ron had to wait for her, the angrier he would be.

_Merlin, she was tired of his moods._

As she approached the car, she noticed Ron in the passenger seat, and sighed. Hermione knew that even though he had his license now, he didn't feel comfortable enough to drive through London traffic at lunchtime. Taking a deep calming breath, Hermione got in the car and adjusted the mirror.

"Did you see that?" Ran spat bitterly, almost as soon as she had buckled her seat belt.

"Nineteen bloody years. You'd think people would stop staring by now," Ron added bitterly. "Bet he loved all the attention though."

Ron had never quite gotten over his jealousy of Harry, and wasted no opportunity to complain.

"Well Ron," she muttered sarcastically, as she tried to merge into traffic, "he has a whole new generation to impress now, doesn't he?"

Ron ignored Hermione's comment and continued with his own bitter diatribe.

"Surprised he wasn't wearing his medal around for everyone to gawk at as well," he spat. Yet one more thing Ron resented Harry for; Harry had received an Order of Merlin, First Class, and Hermione and Ron had each only received an Order of Merlin, Second Class.

"Yes Ron, he had it tattooed on his arse especially, but Ginny didn't want him running around the station starkers, so he didn't get to show it off after all," Hermione knew some of her anger was bleeding through, but couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

Ron pointedly ignored her … again.

"I still say we deserved one too. We were there with him the whole time and he couldn't have done it without us. But does anyone care about that? No!"

Ron always _conveniently_ forgot the times he had abandoned Harry.

"Yes Ron, I know," she sighed in frustration, "you were always very supportive of Harry, never deserted him once," Hermione added sharply, getting extremely tired of his very selective memory where Harry was concerned, "And you were absolutely _amazing _in the final duel against Voldemort. I don't know how Harry did it without you."

Hermione focused her attention back to the increasingly congested traffic, missing the glare her husband threw at her.

"Oh, here we go," Ron growled resentfully, "take _his_ side, like always."

"Ron, just drop it, okay? I'm really not in the mood for this. Traffic is heavy and I have to be back in court this afternoon," Hermione snapped when she noticed Ron's stubborn look.

"Yeah, sure. Anything for the _brilliant_ Hermione Granger. Merlin knows I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your _career_," Ron spat bitterly.

Hermione bit her tongue to keep from saying something she would regret; not only did Ron resent how quickly she had moved up the ranks to one of the top jobs in Magical Law Enforcement, but now that Harry was Head of the Auror Office, and Ron worked under him, he was very sensitive whenever the subject of careers was mentioned, despite the fact that _he_ was the one that usually brought it up in the first place.

Harry and Ron had become Aurors together right after the war ended, and worked their way up through the ranks quickly, modernizing the Auror Corps, and revolutionizing many of the procedures and training. Ron's growing bitterness at Harry had finally peaked, however, five years ago, when Harry was promoted to the Head Auror job over Ron, and things had been going down hill ever since.

Soon after that, he started to subtly insinuate that Hermione was also to blame for his lack of career progression; as if her success somehow diminished his own.

For the past few years, Ron's attitude at work had become increasingly belligerent, and just last week Ron received a written warning in his personnel file for making snide comments and false allegations against Harry. It probably would have been handled privately, except that he had spouted off in front of the current Minister.

If Ron allowed his jealousy to eat at him much longer, he would be out of a job … which he was sure to blame on her and Harry as well.

Hermione had tried to be supportive of Ron, but frankly, she had enough on her plate as it was, and constantly rehashing the woes of the heretofore unrecognized heroics of the Great and All Powerful Ronald Weasley wasn't high on her list of priorities.

Once again, however, it fell to her to try and make peace.

"Look Ron, how about we go away for the weekend somewhere," she suggested, trying to appease her angry husband, who at the moment closely resembled Hugo in a snit. "We haven't done anything together in over five years, and I can't remember the last time we were intimate. The kids are gone. Let's go somewhere romantic and …" Hermione trailed off at the look of disgust and incredulity he was giving her.

"Mione, _you_ are the one who always has to work," Ron spat, "Remember when _I_ wanted us to go to the World Cup last year? _Y__ou_ couldn't be bothered. And now you want us to go away somewhere?"

Hermione struggled to reign in her anger before responding. Ron also _conveniently_ forgot that she _had,_ in fact, gone for the _first_ two days, but a break in an ongoing case had forced her to return early. Never expecting the match to last so long, she missed the remaining six days.

Ron had yet to let her forget she had ruined the family vacation … because everyone knew the world revolved around Quidditch!

Counting to ten in her head, Hermione answered slowly, thankful that her voice didn't reflect her inner struggle. "Even so Ron, how about we do something together this weekend?"

When he continued to stare out the window without answering, Hermione added more seriously. "Ron, we have to _do_ something, we can't continue on like this."

Ron gave her a sharp look before returning his gaze to the passing scenery, mumbling incoherently, and Hermione knew she was wasting her breath trying to reason with a Weasley when they were in a snit.

They soon arrived home and Hermione fixed a quick lunch before apparating back to work; thankful for any excuse to escape the tension and her husband, Sir Petulant the Moody.

Oh yes, life was just lovely nineteen years later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione arrived back at the Ministry while everyone was still out to lunch, so she had some time to cool down before she would have to deal with anyone. She grabbed a fresh cup of coffee and looked around her office contentedly as she savored the rich flavor.

After Voldemort had been defeated, everyone happily took a breather before the job of rebuilding began. Since Ron, Harry and Hermione missed their NEWT's, they were encouraged to go back to Hogwarts and finish out their final year.

Harry was invited to join the Auror program, but as Ron was not, Harry opted to return to Hogwarts with Ron instead to get the required NEWT's. Hermione, not wanting to miss Fall registration, got special permission to test out right away, walking away with only seven out of a possible nine NEWT's. In the past, that may have bothered her, but no longer.

While the boys were dealing with inter-house rivalries,Quidditch matches and house points. Hermione attended Hargrove Institute, the wizarding equivalent of Harvard Law School. With intensive studying, she was able to graduate with honors in 3 years instead of the required four.

Hermione returned home to find Harry and Ginny happily ensconced in marital bliss. Marrying Ron seemed a given and they were wed 3 weeks later. Ron was still bollocks deep in Auror training and Hermione happily accepted a job with the Ministry's Magical Law Offices as a Junior Solicitor.

Sixteen years later, she was the Senior Solicitor and Assistant to the Head of the Wizengamot, Amelia Bones. She knew she was being groomed for that position someday, but with her being muggle born, Hermione wasn't holding her breath.

Initially, Ron was happy she had found a job she loved, as he was so busy with his Auror duties, and spent long hours away from home.

Things changed, however, when she got pregnant with Rose.

They had never really discussed children, as both were busy with their respective careers, they both wanted children ... _someday_, but someday was some distant date in the future.

Hermione still remembered _that _night. It was the start of their troubles.

They were all gathered at the Burrow for Molly's birthday when an OWL arrived from the Ministry advising Hermione of an opening at the Ministry Day Care Facility. As she was next on the waiting list, they needed an answer promptly or the slot would go to the next in line.

Without hesitation, Hermione borrowed a quill and sent off her acceptance straight away, but was totally unprepared for the reaction to her decision.

"What do you mean you are going back to work, Mione?" Ron asked in confusion. "We have Rose now, that's your job." He turned back around to finish debating the Cannons chances in the World Cup, as if it were _fait acompli, _and heard a glass slam down next to him.

"WHAT?" asked an incredulous Hermione. "My JOB is at the Ministry, my LIFE includes you and Rose, whatever gave you the idea that I wouldn't be going back to work?" Hermione was furious as his assumption that she was planning to just quit her job and become another Molly Weasley.

"Now now, Hermione dear, we are all very proud of you and the work you are doing, but a mother's place is with her children and making a comfortable home for her family." Molly Weasley interjected with a smile. "We'll be happy to watch Rose anytime you need a break dear, you know that."

"Thanks Molly, I really appreciate the offer, but I AM going back to work." Hermione added the last part with a sharp look at Ron for not sticking up for her.

"No, Hermione, you aren't, I'm not going to have one of my children being raised by strangers." Ron looked around for support and found his mother smiling approvingly at him.

"Okay then Ron, I make 3 times as much as you do. YOU stay home and take care of Rose if you feel that way!" Hermione said tartly.

Hermione heard shocked gasps as if Hermione had suggested something scandalous.

"Always ready to rub it in how much more you make, aren't you?" snapped Ron.

Hermione, who never made an issue of her salary with Ron because she knew it bothered him, was dumbfounded by this accusation.

"Hermione... how could you even suggest something like that, and then rub Ron's nose in the fact that you make more money? That's not being very supportive," said Ginny in Ron's defense.

"Harry and Ron are working very hard, and what they do isn't less important just because they make less money. Money isn't everything." Ginny added in a superior tone.

"Said the woman who is married to the second richest wizard in Britain, and doesn't have to lift a finger," Hermione replied acidly at Ginny's betrayal.

As Ginny aged and started having kids, she had become more and more like her mother and less like the spunky, independent girl she had been at Hogwarts.

Molly, ever the peacemaker, jumped in before the shouting started. "Hermione dear, Ginny wasn't implying anything, but you can't expect Ron to stay home with Rose, it's just not done!"

Hermione gathered up Rose and headed for the door to head home. She turned to look at Ron, but addressed the whole room.

"I AM going back to work, and Ron, if you don't want Rose in day care, then _you _are free to stay home and watch her," said Hermione in a firm tone, finally catching Ron's eye.

"Ron, if _you_, and _only_ you would like to discuss this, I will be at home." Hermione left as the shouting started.

Ron came home three hours later, but she did not change her position.

So, when Rose was 3 months old, Hermione enrolled her in the day care provided by the Ministry, and happily went back to work.

Hermione finished the last dregs of her coffee and sighed. The argument hadn't been mentioned again, but it was a festering sore that lingered just under the surface of their marriage.

_Just another grievance to add to the endless __pile,_ Hermione thought sadly.

As she was checking her afternoon calendar, there was a knock on her office door, and Harry poked his head in.

"Got a minute, Hermione?" Harry asked with his customary grin.

"Why, anything for the Savior of the Wizarding World." Hermione adopted her best southern belle accent accompanied by excessively fluttering eyelashes.

Harry laughed and sat down and looked around. He was always jealous of Hermione's office. It was done in plush earth tones that suited her and was three times the size of his.

"He on the same rant again?" Harry asked, not having to elaborate further, as they both knew whom he meant.

"Broken record, Harry... broken record." Hermione was always thankful that she didn't have to explain the "muggleisms" that still popped out now and again.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked in return, knowing that Harry always got an earful from Ginny after the four of them got together.

"Same as always." Harry sighed. He hated that his wife and best friend didn't get along, but as he loved them both, he had learned to just let it go.

"Well, at least we won't have to see each other again until Christmas." Hermione added on a positive note.

"So, did you come here to ask questions you already knew the answers too, or can I help you with something?" Hermione looked enquiringly at Harry.

He sometimes popped in for lunch, but rarely had the time to just chat.

"I actually have a favor to ask." Harry began, unsure how to continue.

"I know this isn't really your thing, but it would mean a lot to me if you could help." Harry poured himself a cup of coffee and sat back down.

"How much do you about Lucius Malfoy?" asked Harry, completely startling Hermione.

Hermione knew that during the final battle, the Malfoy's had avoided fighting for either side, simply anxious to get to their son. That coupled with Harry's testimony of Narcissa's assistance in the clearing, which saved Harry's life, allowed the Malfoy's to escape the same punishment the rest of the Death Eaters received.

The entire family was put on full house arrest for 3 years and a modified one for the next 2 years, with 2000 hours mandatory community service each, along with some hefty fines, the bulk of which were used to repair Hogwarts.

Hermione had seen Draco and his family a few times, but hadn't run across Lucius or Narcissa in about 5 years. They were still reclusive from what she had heard.

"Well...," Hermione said thoughtfully, "...I know they supposedly paid their debt, and stay out of the limelight most of the time now."

Harry looked at Hermione earnestly, and continued. "What most people don't know, for obvious reasons, is that Lucius Malfoy is the main reason we have caught most of the remaining Death Eaters." Harry looked at Hermione to gauge her reaction.

"Twenty-four to date, to be exact, all based on information he provided. Needless to say, he is not a very popular fellow among his ex-brethren." Harry stood up and walked over to the window.

"I owe Narcissa Malfoy a Life Debt for saving me in the Forbidden Forest, and she has come to claim it." Harry sighed and looked at Hermione with stricken eyes.

Hermione sucked in a shocked breath. A Life Debt was serious business, and couldn't be ignored, no wonder Harry looked so unhappy.

"You are the only person I can tell, Ginny would throw a fit and Ron... well, even if we were on speaking terms..." Harry began humorlessly, "...you know how he is about the Malfoys."

Hermione did know _exactly _how he was about the Malfoys. Ron could never forgive them for their part in Voldemort's rise to power, or forget that Hermione almost died in their parlor while they did nothing.

"What is it that Narcissa wants from you Harry?" Hermione asked, wondering what he needed from her.

Harry sighed and sat down again. "This hopefully won't make the papers for a few days, but Avery and Nott have escaped from Azkaban, and as Lucius is the one who put them there, they have already made an attempt on his life." Taking advantage of Hermione momentary speechlessness as she absorbed the information, he continued.

"Thankfully, Draco was there and was able to help fight them off, but I'm afraid they will not rest until Lucius and Narcissa are dead." Harry looked conflicted.

"Draco has taken his wife and gone on holiday until things calm down, but Narcissa won't leave Britain for some reason and Lucius just doesn't seem to care enough to leave." Harry ran his hands through his already messy hair.

"Unfortunately, there is only so much I can legally do. We are too undermanned to provide 24 hour protection, and frankly, too many of my Aurors feel as Ron does, and wouldn't see it as a loss if the Malfoys were killed." Harry got up to look out of the window again, unable to sit still.

"I am obligated to honor the Life Debt to Narcissa, but I can't do it alone." He turned to meet Hermione's eyes. "That's where the favor comes in."

Hermione was afraid she knew what Harry was going to ask her, but remained silent as he made his request.

"I'd like to hide them at your parent's house." Harry talked quickly before Hermione could interrupt.

"I know your parents left it to you when they went to live in Florida last year. I'd like to place the Fidelius Charm on it, and as the house rightfully belongs to you, making you the Secret Keeper would offer the strongest protection."

Hermione was stunned and at a complete loss for words. "But... but...?" she stuttered unintelligibly.

"Look Hermione, I know this is asking a lot, but I can't do this alone, and I can't... I can't just let them be killed. Please, I really need your help." Harry pleaded earnestly.

Hermione hated the idea of the Malfoys in her childhood home, her very _muggle_ home, but also knew she couldn't... _wouldn't_ say "no" to Harry.

She sighed deeply, closing her eyes to regain her equilibrium and answered quietly.

"Alright Harry, but I'm only doing this because it's you." She didn't get a chance to say anything else as she was suddenly engulfed in a strong hug.

"Merlin, I love you Hermione. Thank you!" Harry kissed her cheek, relief evident in his voice and demeanor.

"I'd like to get them moved tomorrow. Could you meet us at noon so we can set the wards? They will be bringing a house elf, but we will need to explain how things work and... stuff." Harry finished lamely, knowing there would be a lot of explaining that needed done.

Hermione knew the sooner she got this over with the better.

"Fine Harry, I will be there at noon. I will call in the morning to get the utilities turned back on."

Harry hugged her one last time and left, assuring her he would try to make things as painless as possible for her.

Hermione somehow doubted that, but didn't correct him. She just hoped Ron never got wind of this... because she knew he would never understand, and she wasn't sure if their marriage could survive another battle that involved Harry.

They were hanging by a thread as it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione worked late that night and came home to a quiet house. She found a note from Ron telling her he was visiting George and not to wait up... translation_...,"I'm sill pissed at you and don't want to talk."_ Well, that was just fine by her.

Hermione quite enjoyed the time to herself as she tried to prepare herself for what tomorrow would entail. She was far from happy with the whole situation, but she knew Harry wouldn't have asked if he had other options, knowing the past relationship between she and the Malfoy's.

She sent OWL's off to Rose and Hugo telling them both how much she loved and missed them, and after a nice soak in the bath, headed off to bed.

She was still awake when Ron stumbled in sometime after 2 am, but she feigned sleep to avoid another argument, and was up and out of the house before he got out of bed the next morning. Hopefully he would be over his mood by the time she came home tonight, or he would be feeding himself again.

Once she got to the office, she focused on her parent's... no, _her _house. She was able to get the utilities turned on right away, for an extra charge, and she sent an inspector over to the house to ensure everything was in good working order.

She spent the next few hours proofreading legislation reform bills, and was almost happy when it was time for her to leave, as she hated reading the blasted things. They were usually submitted by some wizard puffed up with his own importance and were full of monotonous self-aggrandizing verbiage. She smiled as she was reminded of something her dad used to tell her.

"Honey, remember, politicians are like dogs, they feel the need to mark everything with their own scent." After sixteen years in this job, Hermione had to agree with her father.

At 5 minutes till noon she headed out to the apparition point, thankful that she would be able to apparate into the backyard as it saved so much time.

After she had retrieved her parents from Australia, and they were on speaking terms again, her parents had built an elaborate shed in the back yard that would allow her to apparate and disapparate unseen by the neighbors. As a result, Hermione arrived promptly at noon and walked around front to greet her new house guests.

Harry looked very relieved to see her and gave her a quick hug before pulling her over to the Malfoy's.

"Hermione...," Harry began in a polite voice, "... I'm sure you remember Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy," Harry indicated each as he said their names.

Narcissa, Hermione noted, looked the same as she remembered save a few additional lines around her eyes and mouth. Her waterfall of pale blond hair and thin, statuesque beauty could have graced any runway, were it not for the look of distaste that marred her otherwise flawless features.

Hermione noted that she appeared slightly less haughty than at previous meetings, although less haughty from Narcissa Malfoy meant she was only slightly warmer than glacial, but it was an improvement.

Narcissa smiled at Hermione and graciously extended her hand, but there was no warmth in her smile or her eyes.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley, it has been quite a while, I trust you are well?" asked Narcissa in a coldly polite tone.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione answered brightly, long past feeling inferior to the Narcissa Malfoy's of the world. "Although, I am sorry to hear about your recent... difficulties," Hermione added in what she hoped was a sincere tone.

Hermione's comment caused the ice in Narcissa's eyes to melt just a bit, and Hermione realized how difficult this must be for Narcissa. Hermione didn't have to like her, but she did feel a pang of sympathy for her.

"We are grateful for the offer of your home, even if we abhor the need for it," Narcissa added in a slightly warmer tone before turning to her husband. "Lucius?"

"You have our sincere gratitude Mrs. Weasley," Lucius said in a quiet voice, offering a curt bow in greeting.

Hermione looked at the man who had filled many of her nightmares. After the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries and his _hospitality _at Malfoy Manor, she would wake many nights screaming and covered in cold sweat, with memories of his cold grey eyes and his sneer of "Filthy Mudblood" in cadence with Bellatrix' psychotic cackling as she tortured Hermione again and again.

The man in front of her was but a shadow of that man. He still had the same aristocratic good looks that hardly seemed to age at all, and his bearing and attire were as impeccable as always, but something was off. His eyes, which once held so much malice now appeared resigned and indifferent, and they met Hermione's searching brown ones only briefly before turning away.

It disquieted Hermione more than she would admit to see Lucius like that, although it was far preferable to his haughty disdain. Turning to Harry, Hermione gestured to the front door, indicating that he could begin setting the wards whenever he was ready.

Harry set a modified Fidelius Charm and warded the house with perimeter alarms. Since it was a muggle dwelling, a full Fidelius wasn't possible, so Kingsley Shacklebolt has developed this modified one as a protective measure for muggleborn families until all the remaining Death Eaters were apprehended.

It essentially served the same purpose as a Fidelius Charm, but instead of making the house invisible, which didn't work in a muggle neighborhood, for obvious reasons, it made the house appear empty and up for sale. If a muggle tried approaching the house, they would get a strong sense that they had to be somewhere... anywhere, quite urgently.

It had the same effect on magical folk, which of course, clued them in that something was there, but unless they were given the "secret password" by the Secret Keeper, they would be unable to approach the house either. It was actually quite effective and it was becoming a very popular home security feature for the more reclusive in the wizarding community.

The perimeter alarms were to allow those inside to know if someone was showing an undue amount of interest in the house and react accordingly.

Hermione set the password and then whispered it to Harry, who was unsure what the word meant, and secretly hoped it wasn't something that would cause problems.

"Connaissance," Hermione spoke the password quietly to Narcissa, who offered a small smile.

"How... appropriate," Narcissa gave Hermione a speculative look before turning to look at Harry once more. Seeing the confusion in his eyes she quietly translated the word for him.

"Connaissance means _knowledge,_" Narcissa smiled at Harry's obvious relief that the password was not a veiled barb for past actions.

Harry gave Hermione an appreciative smile. She had mellowed quite a bit over the years, and didn't rile to anger as easily as she did in their youth, but once riled she was still the scariest witch Harry knew, and she had quite a sharp tongue when provoked. He was glad this wasn't one of those times.

Hermione walked over to Lucius, leaning in to reveal the password, her body unconsciously tensing in anticipation of his harsh reprimand at her proximity. He didn't even flinch, however, and if he sensed her uneasiness, he failed to react or respond other than with a curt nod of acknowledgement, his eyes meeting hers fleetingly before moving away. His lack of... reaction, of... _anything_, disturbed Hermione more than she cared to admit.

_Is this some act to get me to let down my guard? Or are there deeper issues at play here? _Hermione wondered as she turned back to enter the house, her eyes finding Narcissa's with an enquiring look. Narcissa gave a faint shrug, whether to indicate she didn't know or that she simply didn't care, Hermione couldn't tell.

As Hermione entered her childhood home, she was assaulted with warm memories and realized how much she missed her parents. She hadn't seen them since last Christmas, and hadn't received a letter in over a month. She knew she would have to make more of an effort to include them in her life.

She looked around at the renovations her parents had made a few years before moving and appreciated the open feel the home now had. They had expanded the kitchen, adding a lovely bay window and a large island that also served as a breakfast bar. Her father had taken early retirement after a mild heart attack, and immersed himself in his second passion... gourmet cooking. The kitchen was a chef's dream, but Hermione knew the stainless steel would hold no more interest to the Malfoy's than the television in the living room.

Hermione sighed as she ran her fingers over the marble counter tops. She had tried to convince Ron and the kids to come here for holidays, but Ron wasn't keen on muggle living and had no interest in "roughing it" as he put it. Hermione knew that he just didn't want to give up a week spent at the Burrow being spoiled by his mother, but that was going to change. She wanted her children to appreciate where she had come from and decided they would start spending time here... with or without Ron.

The house was deceptively roomy and had three large bedrooms, two bathrooms and a home gym upstairs and a large office, living room, formal dining room, kitchen, laundry room and library/den downstairs. Hermione led the Malfoys up to the Master bedroom, and found a female house elf in the process of making the bed with luxurious silver satin sheets and matching comforter, while another female filled the wardrobe with robes of various designs, and yet another was stacking toiletries on the bathroom shelves.

Hermione had known they would probably bring a house elf along, but did two people really need _three_ house elves? _Correction, four house elves_, Hermione thought in surprise as a male house elf summoned Lucius towards the bedroom down the hall. Hermione followed wondering why they were going into her old room and heard the elf inquiring as to which bedroom Lucius would prefer to sleep in.

_Didn't they share a room? Or was that something old pureblood families found distasteful? _Hermione knew the Weasley's shared a room, but then the more she thought about it she actually found the idea had merit, she would certainly appreciate her own room when Ron's snoring got to be too much.

_I wonder if Lucius snores as well? Can't imagine Narcissa letting him interrupt her beauty sleep_. Hermione felt slightly guilty for her spiteful thoughts as she perused her old room.

Her room had been redone in rich blues with a comfortable reading area in place of her old desk, her posters had been replaced with tranquil seascapes, and the only recognizable thing that remained were all her old books albeit in a new bookcase along one wall. Her parents had wanted her to feel comfortable when she came home, and tried to make her room as warm and welcoming as possible. Hermione thought they had succeeded admirably, but wasn't sure Lucius Malfoy would think so and was therefore surprised when, after a few minutes of quiet introspection he chose her room over the smaller one across the hall from Narcissa.

Hermione wondered what Lucius was thinking as he gazed around her room with a pensive expression. _Probably_, Hermione thought sardonically, _that her whole house could have fit in the ballroom of the palatial Malfoy Manor._

But Hermione knew that if Lucius and Narcissa wanted to stay alive, their options were limited, and frankly, they were damn lucky she was willing to offer sanctuary to two former Death Eaters.

_I doubt they would have been so accommodating had the situation been reversed and _I_ was the one in need of protection_. Hermione thought bitterly as she followed the Malfoy's back down to the living room. The house elves must have brought supplies, because tea was served as soon as they took their seats.

The awkward silence that had settled over everyone as they sipped their tea, was finally broken by Harry, who cleared his throat loudly before speaking.

"Unfortunately, Narcissa... Lucius...," Harry began as he set his cup down, "... you will be unable to use magic while you are here. The house elves may, of course, but your wands are registered with the Ministry, and any magic with your signature can be traced here," Hermione could tell by their shocked looks that they hadn't considered this, and they weren't pleased about it.

"But surely Mr. Potter... Harry...," began Narcissa "... Avery and Nott wouldn't go near the Ministry for fear of being caught themselves, so it shouldn't...," Narcissa was interrupted by Lucius' sardonic laughter.

"My dear, surely you realize that half the Ministry is corrupt and would gladly give away our whereabouts for the price of a butterbeer." Lucius chuckled at his own private joke. "... and the other half would give us up just to ensure our painful deaths."

Lucius looked completely unconcerned as he continued, indicating Harry and Hermione, "You are looking at the only two people in the Wizarding World who would lift a finger to assist us. One is doing it to repay a life debt...," Lucius dipped his head in thanks to Harry, and turning to meet Hermione's startled eyes he said

"... and for the life of me, I have absolutely _no idea _why Mrs. Weasley is helping us, especially after the way she was treated when she last... visited... us," Lucius shrugged and looked away.

"Either way, if Mr. potter says we can't use magic... so be it," Lucius stated quietly, then met Narcissa's gaze with the first heat Hermione had seen from him all day. "Of course, things would be much better for you if they _did_ find me, isn't that correct... _my dear_."

Narcissa paled at his words and she set her cup down to clutch her violently shaking hands.

"Lucius, my love, do not say such things, they are untrue," She gathered her strength and spoke more forcefully. "Of course we will follow Harry's orders until they are caught. Then we can return to our normal lives," Lucius snorted, but didn't say anything more.

Harry broke the tense silence and stood. "Yes, well... I will leave you to get settled. You are, of course, free to leave, but as you will only be protected while you are in the house, I wouldn't recommend it. If you need anything, please contact myself or Mrs Weasley..."

Harry pleaded with his eyes for Hermione not to contradict him or make a scene, as he was anxious to be away from these people. After reassuring himself that Hermione was agreeable, he continued.

"... via the house elves. If there is any danger, a Protean Charm has been added to these lockets, so that you can alert us right away," Harry handed out matching lockets to each person. "No one else will be able to see or activate them, and if activated by Hermione or myself, they also act as an emergency portkey to remove you from danger."

Lucius and Narcissa both studied the lockets before putting them on. Narcissa looked up at Harry with eyes that were filled with emotions she held tightly in check.

"I cannot thank you enough Mr. Potter... and Mrs. Weasley, for what you are doing. As Lucius said, we probably don't deserve your help, but I thank you all the same. Please excuse me," She gave one more brittle smile and left the room.

"Right then," said Harry, anxious to be anywhere but in this house, turned and offered his hand to pull Hermione up. "Ready Hermione?" Hermione took Harry's hand as he turned once more to Lucius.

"Good day then, Lucius," Harry turned and walked out the door, not waiting for a reply.

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy," said Hermione as she looked hard at Lucius one last time time, but when he didn't look up from his tea, she turned and followed Harry out the door.

Lucius heard the door click shut and the wards reset before whispering into the empty room.

"Goodbye... Hermione."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione and Harry Apparated back to the Ministry and after a heartfelt hug and a hurried "Thanks Hermione, I really appreciate this," Harry was racing off towards the Auror's offices.

Hermione knew he was escaping quickly to avoid her questions, but at the moment, she found she really didn't care. She wanted to process what happened this morning before she approached Harry again.

She wondered what was going on between Lucius and Narcissa. A blind man could have sensed the tension in the room. There was something there; she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. Besides, it wasn't her business anyway and didn't concern her, so she put it out of her head and went back to work.

Hermione continued proofreading the proposals that were due next week throughout the rest of the day, but found her attention wandering back to the situation with the Malfoy's much too often. Finally, at 6 pm, with her head pounding, and her patience shot, she put her papers away in disgust and headed home.

She found Ron waiting for her in the kitchen when she got there and noticed with disdain that he hadn't bothered to start dinner, instead preferring to wait for her to do it.

"You're late Mione, I'm starving and we have no food." Ron did petulant five year old really well.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Ron, you are perfectly capable of going to the store or just ordering out if you are that hungry, I'm not your mother," Hermione's head was pounding and she wasn't in the mood to sugar coat her anger to pacify Ron.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what's gotten into you?" Ron asked angrily, obviously his usual ploy for food wasn't going to work tonight.

Hermione found the headache relief potion and shuddered as the bitter taste hit her taste buds, then sighed at the almost instantaneous relief. She opened the fridge and pulled out the ingredients for vegetable omelets', fried potatoes, and sausages. Ignoring Ron completely, she set to work cleaning and chopping green peppers, tomatoes and mushrooms for the omelets', and slicing potatoes and onions into a skillet to cook.

The smell of food went a long way towards calming Ron's anger, and assured of a hot meal soon, he picked up the _Daily Prophet _and began to peruse the front page.

"Hey Mione...," asked Ron over the top of the paper. "Did you hear that Avery and Nott have escaped from Azkaban? I heard about it at work, but it says here that they have already made an attempt to kill the Malfoy's? Huh, didn't catch that one, they must have kept it hushed up," he said with some surprise.

_No Ron, they just didn't trust you to handle it, you idiot_. Hermione kept her snide thoughts to herself, as she knew it would just lead to more griping about Harry.

Ron kept talking when Hermione made no comment.

"Too bad they failed, eh? Those bloody Death Eaters deserve everything they get. If they kill each other off, that will save us the trouble of having to deal with them later," stated Ron emphatically.

Hermione felt her anger rise and counted to ten before commenting, hoping her voice sounded calmer than she felt.

"Ron, they have served their sentence, isn't that enough? People can change." Hermione took one look at Ron and knew that he was about to expound on his feelings... loudly... and quickly dished him up a plate of food. That usually kept him quiet... at least until he finished eating.

Hermione knew that if Ron had even an inkling about how she had spent her day, and who was staying at her parents' house... no, her house, he would not be happy, in fact, he would probably be livid.

_Well, I just won't tell him, that's all_. Hermione thought stubbornly.

She knew she should probably feel guilty about hiding this from him, but sometimes in marriage, it's easier to not tell everything if you want to keep the peace. This was definitely one of those times. Whoever said there were no secrets in marriage... lied!

Hermione observed Ron as they ate, and noted that although he still single mindedly devoured whatever was in front of him, he thankfully had broken the habit of talking... and consequently spitting... while eating. It was a disgusting habit that had taken Hermione almost 5 years of almost continuous nagging to get him to finally break.

Hermione took advantage of his distraction to unabashedly study his features. Even at thirty-six, Ron still had a thick head of hair, although it was starting to recede the slightest bit, and his freckles were more subdued than they were when he was younger, unless he spent a lot of time in the sun. His boyish cuteness had matured into good looks that are more rugged, as his lanky frame had filled out from all the physical training Harry puts the Auror's through.

Hermione knew that she had filled out some as well. After the kids were born, she had never gotten back down to her pre-baby weight, but as it was mostly in her hips and chest, it actually added some much needed curves to her normally thin frame, so she wasn't too worried about it. Her hair, thankfully, had finally lost its frizziness, and now was just a thick mass of curls... which, she still hated.

Hermione wondered if Ron still found her attractive... they hadn't made love in over 3 months, and whenever she tried to initiate any intimacy, Ron claimed he was too tired. She used to wonder if he was having an affair, but she knew that Harry would tell her if something was off. She had even gotten a few books to read to try different things to add spark back into the bedroom, but that hadn't gone over well and she finally threw the book away in defeat.

Ron had loved the role-playing if it involved her wearing some slutty maid's outfit, or naughty nurse ensemble, but he absolutely refused to wear a Muggle firefighter or police uniform and pretend to arrest her. He wasn't keen on tantric sex after pulling a groin muscle, nor was he impressed with the sex toys she brought home for them to try, and he objected strenuously to the leather and handcuffs, even though the closest she came to hurting him was putting him in a leather thong.

Finally, in desperation, Hermione tried mixing his favorite pastime... eating... into the mix by covering her breasts and quim in chocolate sauce, whipped cream and cherries. Unfortunately, he choked on a cherry and she had to perform the Heimlich on him... which pretty much ruined the mood.

So Hermione gave up trying to spice things up and just handled _things_ herself until he was in the mood. The problem was, he never seemed to be in the mood. They say that sex isn't everything in a relationship, that communication is the key. Well... when you're not having sex... communication is stilted and tense... so how is that good?

Hermione and Ron's relationship consisted of parenting and arguing about pretty much everything else. She took care of the house, she paid the bills, she saved for retirement, she did the shopping and the cooking... _and dammit, she deserved sex sometimes when she needed it! Was that really too much to ask after all she did for him?? _

Hermione took a deep breath and attempted to subdue her angry thoughts, and distracting Ron with another plateful of potatoes, Hermione tried to bring up a romantic getaway once again.

"Ron, have you given any thought to my suggestion of us going away this weekend?" Hermione tried to sound as nonchalant as possible so he wouldn't feel like she was nagging or pressuring him.

"Oh... um, I really don't think it's a good idea Hermione, I promised George I'd help out with inventory in the shop this weekend, and I don't want to blow him off," Ron added quickly, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Ron, are we _ever_ going to talk about _us_?" Hermione sighed heavily and gave Ron a sad look.

"What are you talking about Mione... we're fine." Ron didn't meet her eyes and quickly got up and rinsed his plate.

"I just have to help George, that's all," Ron kissed the top of Hermione's head and giving an exaggerated yawn, headed out of the kitchen.

"But, Ron...?" Hermione began questioningly, before she was cut off.

"Wow, it's really late Mione, sorry, but I'm off to bed, early day tomorrow and all. Night," Ron said as he left Hermione sitting at the table wondering what had happened to her marriage.

_It was friggin 9pm, they had the house to themselves and her husband would rather go to bed alone than get freaky with her_. Hermione thought bitterly as she cleaned up the remains of dinner.

Hermione remembered the tension between Lucius and Narcissa earlier and wondered if they were having similar problems. She had a hard time imagining that cold, haughty couple in the throes of passion, but she quickly put the Malfoy's out of her head as she finished the dishes. She had her own marriage to worry about and didn't have the energy to worry about anyone else's.

Marriage sucked!

Hermione decided she would pour some wine and take a long soak in the tub when she heard a tap at the window. Looking up, she spotted a brown owl that was holding a scroll for her. After giving the owl some leftover sausage, she retrieved the note and it took off.

_Who would be sending notes this late at night?_ Hermione thought as she opened the scroll, and was surprised to read.

**Miss Weasley,**

**Come to house, quick. Mistress Narcissa ****and Master Lucius fight. Mistress gone, Master locked in room. Miss help please. Come quick!**

**Pinky**

Hermione didn't know who Pinky was, but assumed she was one of Narcissa's house elves, but what was she expected to do? Where was Harry?

Then Hermione remembered Harry telling her that he and Ginny were going out tonight since Molly offered to watch Lily, and knew that he wouldn't be able to help. There was no choice, she would have to go, and she realized with a start that Narcissa must not be in danger as Hermione's locket hadn't alerted her.

Hermione scribbled a quick note telling Ron that she went out for a walk, changed into jeans and a sweater, and Apparated to her old home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Hermione arrived at the house, she noticed that the front door was unlocked and she entered cautiously, wand at the ready. It belatedly occurred to her that this could be a trap, and she was walking right into it.

_Damn, I'm out of practice fighting Dark Wizards,_ Hermione thought as she disillusioned herself before walking softly towards the kitchen, listening for any sign of movement.

There was a small light on in the kitchen and she noticed what looked like a partially eaten dinner for two, one plate lay in the sink in several pieces with food congealing all over the side of the stainless steel sink.

_Obviously,_ _someone wasn't happy,_ thought Hermione as she cautiously stepped over the broken wine glass that lay shattered on the floor next to the sink, the red wine spilling out and resembling blood in the dim light.

After assuring herself that the rooms on the ground floor were uninhabited, she carefully climbed the stairs listening intently for any sign of danger. Reaching the master bedroom, she peered around the open door and looked around the room. The light in the bathroom was on, which cast a soft glow over the obviously empty, but extremely messy bedroom. From the looks of it, someone had packed in a hurry, not caring what was left behind.

After assuring herself that the bathroom was equally empty, Hermione backed out and headed down the hall. After a quick peek to ensure the smallest bedroom was empty, she headed down the hall, noticing a small light under the closed door.

She paused at the door to listen for any sign of movement inside, and hearing nothing, slowly turned the handle. Hermione noticed that the light was coming from the lamp next to the unoccupied reading chair, and a half empty bottle of some dark liquid with an empty glass sat on the table next to it.

Hermione was just turning to look for the current occupant of the room when she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder followed immediately by a sharp object being pressed to her neck, and she involuntarily cried out as she felt it cut into her tender skin.

Acting without thought, she pointed her wand under her arm at her assailant and aimed a stunner at his midsection. She felt the pressure ease on her neck and shoulder and heard a body slam back against the door before sliding down to slump unconscious on the floor.

After catching her breath and performing a quick healing spell on her neck, she turned to see who had attacked her, and was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy sprawled at her feet... a very naked Lucius Malfoy.

_Bloody Hell, _thought Hermione as she picked up the knife now stained with her blood, and finished looking around the room to make sure there wouldn't be any more surprises before she removed the Disillusionment charm to make herself visible once more.

Hermione levitated Lucius to the bed, which looked recently vacated, and covered him up, discreetly noting that Lucius looked very different nude, and even soft Lucius had a very impressive package.

_Come on Hermione, get your mind out of the gutter, he just tried to kill you, and you are turned on because he sleeps in the nude and is well hung,_ she thought in disgust as she tied Lucius' hands to the bed posts before reviving him.

'What...?" Lucius awoke in confusion. He attempted to get up before realizing he was restrained to the bed, and after struggling in vain to free himself, looked around and spotted Hermione standing in the corner with a wand trained on him.

He seemed surprised at her presence and it wasn't until he noticed the dried blood covering her neck that it dawned on him whom he had attacked.

"You...!" His normally smooth, cultured voice sounded scratchy and hoarse.

"Yes Lucius, it's me." Hermione slowly approached the bed until she was just out of arms reach and faking a calm she didn't yet feel, asked, "Is there some reason you felt the need to repay my hospitality by attacking me from behind? Are the accommodations that horrible?" She lowered her wand slightly, but didn't relax her stance as he answered.

"I thought you were Avery or Nott in disguise, and reacted without thought. As I am not allowed a wand, I had to resort to Muggle methods to protect myself. I am sorry if I injured you, I assure you, had I known it was you I would never have attacked." Lucius seemed to deflate after he said this and sighing deeply, asked quietly.

"Would you please release me? I will not attack you again." Lucius relaxed back against the headboard and patiently awaited Hermione's decision.

Hermione thought what he said made sense, he really hadn't known it was she, and although she still didn't trust him, he didn't seem to be much of a threat to her right now. She raised her wand and backed towards the wall again to increase the distance between them before removing the ropes binding him to the bed.

"What happened to Narcissa, and where are all the house elves?" asked Hermione as Lucius unconsciously rubbed his wrists where the ropes had chafed them.

Lucius gave a bitter laugh and got out of bed, not caring that he was nude or that she had a view of his arse... his very nice arse... as he walked towards the wardrobe. He quickly dressed in a pair of black slacks and a button down shirt, which he left untucked, and walked over to the armchair and poured himself a shot before speaking.

"Narcissa is gone," his voice bitter, "I don't imagine she will be back," he said after taking a healthy drink from his glass.

"The house elves left when the fighting started, but I imagine they will be back by morning." Lucius wearily sank down into the chair and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he did so.

Hermione found herself struggling to come to grips with _this _Lucius sitting in front of her, who was very different from the Lucius of her memories and nightmares. This Lucius looked beaten and sad and she determinedly swallowed down the pity that rose within her at the sight of him.

"I don't understand Lucius, why would Narcissa leave?" Hermione asked in confusion. "She knows she's in danger, that's why she set this up. I'm sure after she calms down she will come back." Hermione assumed that Lucius had said something that angered or hurt her, but felt Narcissa would soon realize the folly of leaving the safety of this house and return.

Lucius gazed at Hermione with defeated eyes and sighed heavily. "We fought because she has been keeping a secret all these years." Lucius laughed self-deprecatingly. "It was a secret from the once powerful, now disgraced, Lucius Malfoy until three days ago." Lucius stopped speaking and took another long swallow from his glass.

Hermione waited to see if Lucius would continue, but when the silence became too heavy, she asked in a soft voice.

"I'm sure she will come back and you will be able to work things out between you." Hermione added in what she hoped what an encouraging tone.

"Couples fight all the time, hell, that is the main means of communication in _my_ marriage." Hermione knew she sounded bitter and tried to temper it with a smile.

Lucius looked at her for what seemed an eternity, before answering in a subdued voice.

"Narcissa will _not _be back, believe me when I tell you that," Lucius, seeing the disturbed look on Hermione's face, gave a sardonic laugh before adding, "I didn't kill her if that's what you're thinking. She was alive and kicking when she stormed out."

Hermione released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, and sighed in relief. She hadn't _really _believed he killed Narcissa... it had just crossed her mind for a fleeting instant.

"Of course I didn't think that," said Hermione, both knowing it was a lie.

"So why do _you _and the lucky Mr. Weasley argue all the time?" Lucius asked a completely startled Hermione.

"What...?' she asked stupidly, completely unprepared for the question.

Hermione wondered why Lucius had referred to Ron as _lucky _and then said _you _in that tone. Was it because the Weasley name was still held in high regard in the community? Or because Ron was best friends with Harry? She couldn't imagine any other reason Lucius would have to be... what? _Envious?... Jealous?_... _of Ron_?

_Did he think she was so lucky being married to Ron, that she, the filthy Mudblood, shouldn't have any reason to argue?_

This last thought angered Hermione more than she cared to admit. _If only he knew about Mr Perfect, he wouldn't be envious then_. Hermione thought spitefully.

She stood abruptly and headed for the door, not wishing to wax poetic about the wonderful Ronald Weasley. Lucius seemed startled by her sudden departure and stood to follow her.

"I am sorry about Narcissa, and I will tell Harry about what happened." Hermione added hastily as she opened the bedroom door and started out, adding quickly.

"Don't worry, you will no longer be forced to accept _my_ hospitality, as the Life Debt owed was to her." Hermione hurried down the hallway, wanting nothing more than to escape before Lucius saw her angry tears.

She ran down the stairs and was about to open the door when she felt a hand on her arm and heard an anguished voice.

"Wait, Mrs... Hermione... please!" Lucius' quiet voice cut through her angry haze and she turned to face him, waiting to see what he had to say.

"I seem to have offended and angered you somehow." Lucius spoke in the same quiet voice as if she were a skittish animal he was trying to calm.

"I assure you it was completely unintentional, and I truly do appreciate what you have done for me," he continued in a firmer voice, "That being said, I will have my things packed and be out of your hair by morning if that is your wish. I have no desire to become an imposition to you." Lucius seemed sad again as he finished and Hermione found her anger abating, realizing that she had jumped to incorrect conclusions once again.

Suddenly feeling incredibly foolish, she attempted to make amends.

"No Lucius, _I'm _sorry. I'm afraid I was feeling overly emotional when I arrived and jumped to the wrong conclusions when you asked about Ron." Hermione hurried on before he could interrupt, she _really_ wanted to just go home and forget tonight ever happened.

"You are still in danger, regardless of Narcissa being here or not, stay as long as you need to. As they say, my home is yours." She smiled to show she was no longer angry, and turned to leave, adding as she walked out the door.

"Please contact me if you need anything, and I will let you know if we find out anything about Narcissa. Good Night Lucius." Hermione Apparated away, not particularly caring if she was seen, she just wanted to leave.

Lucius watched as Hermione disappeared from sight, and knew that, once again, he had somehow offended her.

She, who was goodness personified. She, who he once believed unworthy to wipe his feet on, opened her home to him... _him_... a dirty, murdering, fool.

He didn't deserve her kindness, he didn't deserve her forgiveness, he didn't deserve... _her. _He was unworthy of all of those things. But oh, how he longed for them.

Lucius stood staring at the spot where _she_ last stood and felt the darkness descend once more on his soul, knowing that sleep would be long in coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hermione left early the next morning, so she could talk to Harry before work. She was worried about Narcissa being out there somewhere and in danger.

She hadn't slept after returning home last night, her mind filled with disturbing images of Lucius. Not only did she feel incredibly stupid for overreacting to his words, but her reaction to his nakedness was completely out of character for her.

She had seen naked men before... well, even if it was accidental. She had caught Harry coming out of the shower once a few years ago at Grimmauld Place, and George when he had been staying with them and she came home unexpectedly early from work, but neither elicited the thoughts she had been having about Lucius all night.

Merlin, was she that hard up, that seeing a naked man would put her hormones on full alert? Admittedly a very attractive naked man, with a surprisingly muscular body, a gorgeous arse and a very generously sized... nakedness.

_Oh Merlin, please tell me I'm not lusting after Lucius Bloody Malfoy, former Death Eater Extraordinaire... uugghh! _Hermione groaned and reined in her traitorous thoughts. She was a married woman for Merlin's sake, and married women didn't lust after men or their husbands... did they?

_Can't exactly ask Molly or Ginny now can I? _Hermione chuckled at the reactions she would receive if she made that query casually over tea.

_So Molly, Ginny, have you ever found yourself wanting to tear off another man's clothes, lick every inch of his delicious body and then ride him so hard you couldn't walk straight for days? _

Hermione knew _that _wouldn't go over well_, _especially as their relationship was strained as it was. It would simply confirm their secretly held belief that she wasn't good enough for Ron.

Hermione sighed when she realized she had been standing outside the Head Auror's office without remembering how she had gotten there. Thankfully, no one seemed to be in yet except Harry, so she was able to avoid any questioning looks, or worse, a row with Ron about her reason for being there.

She knocked before popping her head around his office door, catching Harry just as he was taking off his outer cloak. He obviously had just arrived himself and was surprised at her early visit.

"Hey, Hermione... is everything alright?" asked Harry in a tired voice.

"Wow, you guys must have had fun last night, you look like you didn't sleep much," Hermione said in a lighthearted voice, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh yeah, we were up all night... arguing!" answered a disgruntled Harry, motioning Hermione to the chair in front of his desk.

"Narcissa showed up at the restaurant where we were having dinner and pulled me aside to tell me what happened last night. Needless to say, Ginny was far from pleased and spent the entire night verbalizing her displeasure with me... very loudly." Harry sat down heavily and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

Hermione commiserated with Harry. Ron was stubborn and hot tempered while arguing, but he couldn't hold a candle to the Weasley women when they were in a temper. She sat down across from him and helped herself to a sip of his strong coffee as he eyed her speculatively.

"Hermione, how about we ditch the Weasleys and run away together? We could backpack across America or Ireland or join a commune of Earth Wizards or something," Harry asked jokingly, thankful once again, that he had at least one sane woman in his life he could talk to.

"Harry, I've said _yes_ the last four times you've asked, but _you_ always chicken out at the last minute sweet cheeks," Hermione answered with a laugh, very thankful for Harry's calm and steady support in her life.

"So, you tell me what Narcissa said and I will tell you what happened with Lucius last night," said Hermione noting the surprised look on Harry's face at the mention of her seeing Lucius.

"Well, she looked really upset and disheveled, which was a sight I never thought I'd see." Harry poured Hermione a cup of her _own_ coffee and continued, smiling at her comical expression of gratitude.

"She told me she and Lucius had argued and that she had to go away for a while, and wouldn't be staying at the house any longer. She didn't tell me what the argument had been about, she just asked if I would transfer my Life Debt obligation to keep Lucius safe." Harry noted Hermione's startled expression and refilled his coffee cup, needing caffeine this morning almost more than air.

"She seemed so adamant, that I agreed and after returning the locket and giving me a quick hug in thanks, she Apparated away." Harry leaned his head back against his chair and said in a weary voice.

"Of course, that just happened to be when Ginny walked out to check on me." He sighed heavily and sat up to take another sip of coffee, not caring that it was still too hot to drink.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I can only imagine the scene she made. What did you tell her?" Hermione asked as she walked around the back of his chair and started to work the tight knots out of his neck and shoulders.

"Hermione...," Harry groaned in pleasure, "You are an angel! That feels amazing! This time I'm serious about running away. How long will it take you to pack?"

Harry laughed as she lightly smacked the back of his head before continuing her ministrations on his neck.

"She predictably accused me of having an affair with Narcissa and stormed back in to get her cloak. Thankfully, our food hadn't arrived yet or she would have thrown it at me, so she settled for the bottle of wine we were sharing. I managed to duck, but the bottle hit a wizard sitting directly behind me and knocked him out," Harry paused as Hermione stopped rubbing and collapsed back into her seat laughing.

'Oh Harry...," Hermione said between fits of mirth. "I'm sorry, I can just picture it, and... and..." Hermione couldn't continue so Harry did.

"The wife of the wizard that was knocked out got pissed at Ginny, and they started screaming at each other while I revived the poor man. He thankfully didn't seem too upset about the incident, and we both just sat there watching the spectacle our wives were making of themselves. We were trying to separate them, when they discovered the dessert cart," Harry paused to chuckle, realizing that it was sort of funny now that he wasn't actually in the middle of it.

"By this time, the manager had gotten involved and was threatening to call the authorities if they didn't desist at once. Poor guy should have known better. He soon became the target from both of them... and what few desserts survived their onslaught against each other was used on him. Finally, having had enough, he stunned them both and informed us we had exactly three minutes to remove them from the premises."

Harry smiled as he remembered the picture Ginny made covered in cream, chocolate, strawberry sauce, and Merlin knows what else, sprawled unceremoniously on the floor of the posh restaurant.

"I paid for both meals and left a generous tip before getting Ginny home. She came to in the shower and was not happy. She could have cared less about the spectacle she had caused at the restaurant, nor did she care one whit about the poor man she hit with the bottle, she just continued to rant and rave until out of desperation I petrified her long enough for her to listen to me." Harry shuddered slightly as he remembered her reaction once he had removed the charm.

"I told her about Narcissa calling in the Life Debt and asking for protection for her and Lucius. I didn't tell her they were staying at your parents house, don't worry." Harry added quickly seeing the look of alarm that crossed Hermione's face at the prospect of Ron finding out.

"I told her I had arranged a safe house for them, and then explained Narcissa's reasons for showing up that night, including her grateful hug. She seemed to calm a bit after I told her, so I released her from the hex... big mistake. Now, not only is she mad because I hid all this from her, but she is pissed because I hexed her. Needless to say, she is not speaking to me, and informed me she would be staying with her parents until I 'got my head out of my arse' as she so eloquently put it."

Harry refilled his coffee once more and gave Hermione a resigned shrug. He was used to his hotheaded wife's tantrums, and this wasn't the first time she had run home to 'mummy' after an argument, but it hadn't happened in quite a while and he had hoped she had outgrown the childish habit. At least he would have a few days of peace and quiet.

"So, what happened last night with Lucius?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione described her comparatively mild evening in detail, only leaving out Lucius' state of undress, sure Harry wouldn't find that as interesting as she had, and ending with her offer for the continued use of the house.

Harry and Hermione were both lost in thought for a few minutes, pondering the unexpected turn of events and what to do next. Harry no longer had an obligation to Narcissa, but he was concerned for her safety all the same. He would put out some discreet feelers to keep tabs on her.

"I will stop and talk to Lucius; maybe he would have some idea where Narcissa could have gone. I'd like to make sure she is safe," said Harry finally breaking the silence. "Thank you for letting him stay, I know this is my obligation, but I really couldn't do it without you, and I really appreciate it."

Harry got up to pull Hermione into a hug, extremely thankful for her calming presence in his life. "You know I love you, right?" Harry asked as he kissed her forehead.

Before Hermione could answer, however, Harry's door opened to reveal Ron and another Auror, whose name Hermione couldn't recall, poised on the threshold in surprise.

_Bloody hell! _thought Hermione. _This is the last thing I need right now._

Ron, deciding that his personal life wasn't up for public display, pushed the other Auror out the door and slammed it closed behind him, turning to face his wife and ex-best friend.

"So, this is how things are then? I turn my back for 5 minutes and you are shagging my _BOSS_!" Ron said in a barely controlled voice, hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Ron, get a grip, Harry was just hugging me, there is nothing going on between us." Hermione snipped as she pulled out of Harry's embrace. "Besides, what do you care? _You_ haven't touched me in months."

Ron and Harry were both shocked by the vehemence in Hermione's statement, but it was Harry who finally snapped. Enough was enough.

"I've about had it with you bloody Weasley's accusing me of sleeping around... IT WAS JUST A FUCKING HUG!" Harry stormed over to his desk and sat down, fed up with the whole Weasley clan. He gave Ron a blistering look then turned to Hermione and gave her a small smile.

"Hermione, I'm sorry your husband is a prat and doesn't trust you, and if he doesn't realize what an amazing woman you are then it's his loss." Harry spoke as if Ron wasn't even in the room, knowing it would infuriate him.

"But, I really have to get to work, and _he's_ already late for an assignment. Why don't we get together later in the week for lunch and we can catch up then."

Harry turned to Ron as Hermione smiled and left the office, shooting a murderous glare at Ron as she did.

"You are walking a fine line here, Ron, any loyalty I may have had towards you died at the same time your jealousy killed our friendship. This is your _last_ warning, do not _ever_ walk into my office and spout your lies again, or I _will_ fire you. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" Harry asked in a tight voice, watching Ron's attempts to control his rising fury.

"Perfectly. Fucking. Clear!" Ron gritted out between clenched teeth. It was obvious he was struggling to swallow the angry words he wanted to throw back at Harry, along with his fist, but he needed his job. He would hold his tongue... for now.

He turned and stormed out of the office, slamming the door loudly behind him. As Harry stared at the closed door, his anger suddenly abated, leaving a profound sadness in its wake.

_How had they gotten here? What happened to the Golden Trio? Where was the Happily Ever After he was promised after he killed Voldemort? _

Harry sighed once more before getting ready for his morning meeting. He would go see Lucius at lunch and see what he could find out about Narcissa. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long day!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a continuation of last chapter, but I didn't want it to be too long, so I split it in two. Tempers are high, and years of anger and resentment are surfacing.**

**Thank you for all of your supportive reviews!**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione stormed out of Harry's office, angry at Ron's unfounded accusations. Harry was right, those Weasleys tended to act first and think later... or not at all. She knew she was being spiteful, but right now it felt good to vent some of her anger in Ron's direction.

She quickly walked to the elevator and traveled up to her office wedged in between a wizard holding a pink frog that was singing off key and a witch wearing so much perfume Hermione had to hold her breath for fear of gagging. She was very relieved when the witch got off two floors up, even though her cloying perfume lingered behind.

Hermione was relieved to finally reach her office, it was her quiet sanctuary in the otherwise loud and chaotic Ministry. She sighed as she poured herself another cup of coffee, and sat down to review her calender. Thankfully it was a pretty slow day as she had already finished all the proposals that were up for review next week.

She was just about to send off a quick note to Harry, when her door slammed open and Ron stormed in, obviously still upset over what happened in Harry's office. Hermione wasn't in the mood for this right now, and stood to tell him to leave. Before she could, however, he reached around the desk and grabbed her upper arms in a fierce grip, pushing his face close to hers.

"You two are having quite a laugh about me, aren't you? You think I don't know what's going on?" Ron was so angry, Hermione could see the vein throbbing in his forehead, and feel his hot, ragged breath against her face.

"Deny it all you want, but I know you're Harry's whore. Ginny OWL'd me about suspecting Harry of having an affair and then I walk in and catch you... you disgust me!" As he said this, he shoved her hard away from him, causing her to cry out as she fell over her chair and banged her head hard on the floor.

"Ron, it's not what it looked like," Hermione said as she gingerly tried to get up, a shooting pain in her head.

"Harry and I are _just friends_. Ginny thought Harry was having an affair with _Narcissa Malfoy_, you prat... not me!" Hermione stood up shakily and felt her anger returning.

_How dare he manhandle me like some common tart. _she thought as she advanced on Ron, wand out and pointing at his red face.

"Narcissa Malfoy... what?" Ron began, realization suddenly dawning as he took in Hermione's stormy expression. What had he done? He had never once raised a hand to her in anger during their 16 year marriage... never!

_This was all Harry's fault_, Ron thought bitterly. _If he hadn't gotten me so mad, none of this would have happened. Fucking Harry Potter!_

"Mione... I'm sorry, I didn't mean...," Ron started apologetically, as he realized that Hermione was advancing on him and looked downright scary. Before he could finish his sentence however, Hermione had him completely tied up from neck to feet and he didn't have any extra breath to to waste on words as the bindings nearly cut off all his air.

"First...," began Hermione as she advanced on Ron. "You accuse me of having an affair with my BEST FRIEND, based on SPECULATION from your harridan of a sister," she sent her Patronus off with a flick of her wand before turning back to Ron.

"Second... you come into MY office and push me around to prove what a big man you are...," Hermione stopped advancing, but gave Ron a disgusted look before continuing her tirade.

"... and lastly...," Hermione paused for breath, then seemed to deflate as she said this last part.

"What do you care who I fuck, as you obviously aren't interested in me anymore?" Hermione slumped down in her chair and seemed to momentarily forget Ron was there, until she heard him grasping for breath.

She loosened the ropes a bit and was contemplating what to do with him, when her office door banged open and Harry ran in breathing hard, wand at the ready. He looked around for any obvious threat and finally settled on Ron.

"Hermione, are you okay? Your Patronas just said to come quick, what's going on?" asked Harry panting for breath.

"Sorry Harry, I was afraid I would kill Ron if you didn't arrive to be the voice of reason," Hermione spoke in a quiet voice, her anger had completely evaporated as she contemplated the mess her marriage had become, and trying to ignore the insistent throbbing in her head.

She wished she still had a Time Turner and could do this whole day over... hell, this whole last week.

"Ron decided that I was a two timing whore who needed to be roughed up a bit and put in her place," Hermione said this last part in a defeated voice that scared Harry.

He expected Hermione to be kicking and screaming, not going down without a fight. _Damn Weasley's,_ thought Harry for the tenth time that morning. He turned to look at Ron who glared defiantly back at him. Harry found himself wondering, once again, what the hell had happened to their happy foursome.

"Ron...," Harry tried to speak calmly, but knew that the disgust he felt was evident in his voice.

"Did you hit Hermione?"

Ron's eyes were shooting daggers at Harry, but all he could do was growl in impotent rage as he was still tied up.

"No, I didn't hit her. I just grabbed her arms and when I let go she fell backwards over her chair and hit her head. NOT that what happens between my wife and I is any of YOUR business, Mr. Savior of the Universe, everybody-loves-me Potter," Ron spat at Harry, years of frustrated jealousy spewing out like lava and shocking Harry with the extent of his hostility and resentment.

Harry was stunned at the level of Ron's bitterness, and looking at Hermione, realized that she wasn't. She must have heard this quite a lot over the years, but wanting to keep the peace, kept quiet. It irritated him that his wife and mother-in-law always seemed to gang up on Hermione in defense of Ron, and wondered if they would be so quick to defend him if they knew how Ron treated Hermione.

Harry walked over to Hermione and looked her over for any sign of harm. He found a healthy lump on the back of her head, along with two hand sized bruises forming on her pale arms. Harry swallowed down his anger at Ron's rough treatment of Hermione and spoke softly to her.

"Are you okay?" Harry was concerned with Hermione's lethargy, and couldn't understand why she wasn't angry. Hermione was too strong to be cowed by Ron... was something else going on? Was she more injured than she appeared?

"I'm fine Harry, my head just hurts like hell," she made a weak attempt at a laugh, then her eyes met Ron's questioningly.

"What happened to us?" she asked him quietly.

"Mione, nothing happened to us, Harry just made me angry, and I lost my temper. It won't ever happen again, I swear. I love you," Ron switched from giving Hermione beseeching looks to shooting daggers at Harry.

Harry looked at Hermione and gently asked. "Hermione, he assaulted you. Do you want to press charges?" Harry ignored Ron's indignant snort and focused on Hermione, feeling that something wasn't right with her.

Hermione looked at Ron for a few minutes as she contemplated what Harry was asking. For some reason she was losing focus and couldn't seem to concentrate. If only her head would stop pounding.

"No Harry, I don't. Just let him....," but what Hermione meant to say was lost as blackness closed over her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Time to throw a few wrenches into the mix. I really don't _hate _Ginny and Molly, they just irritate me immensely at times**. **More will be revealed about Lucius and Narcissa in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

Hermione awoke to the sound of voices and looked around for the source of the noise. As she turned her head to the side pain shot through her head and her groan alerted the rooms other occupants that she was awake. As the room came into sharper focus she surmised that she was in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's.

Harry's anxious face came into view, his eyes full of concern and... guilt? Hermione wasn't sure.

"Hermione, you scared me to death. How are you feeling?" Harry was gripping her hand tightly and searching her face for any sign of discomfort.

"Aagghh," croaked Hermione as a bright light was shoved in her eyes, causing excruciating pain to explode inside her skull. She shielded her eyes from the light as best she could, until thankfully, Harry snapped harshly at someone she couldn't see and the light was removed.

Hermione felt a small vial of liquid placed gently against her lips and heard a soft voice encouraging her to drink. She almost gagged as the foul concoction hit her tongue, but managed to swallow it all. Almost instantly, the pain in her head subsided to a dull ache, and she almost cried with relief.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a short round woman in a Healer's uniform checking her vitals. She had curly gray hair and the kindest blue eyes Hermione had ever seen. Her name tag read '_Healer Smythe'_ and she smiled down at Hermione as she recorded the results on Hermione's chart.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. How are you feeling dear?" Healer Smythe asked in a sympathetic voice.

Hermione realized that other than the dull headache, she felt surprisingly refreshed. She started to sit up, but was overcome by a wave of dizziness and quickly laid back down, causing Healer Smythe to scold her gently.

"Now dear, you've had quite a nasty fall and you've been unconscious for two days, not to mention that you've just ingested a very strong pain potion, you need to rest," She adjusted Hermione's pillows to make her more comfortable and tucked the covers back around her as if she were five instead of a grown woman.

Hermione felt her awareness start to fade as the pain potion kicked in, and searched for Harry before she lost consciousness again.

"Harry...," Hermione tried to lift her hand to reach for Harry's, but it wasn't responding correctly, but soon felt her hand clasped tightly in his.

"What... happened?" she asked slowly, trying to make her mouth form the words correctly.

"When you hit your head, you suffered a pretty severe concussion, and you've been out for almost two days. They tell me you will be fine, you'll just have to stay here a bit longer to fully recover."

"Ron...?" Hermione asked in a slurred voice.

Harry squeezed her hand as her eyes closed and her breathing deepened, feeling incredibly protective towards his friend.

"Don't worry Hermione, Ron is being taken care of... believe me!" Harry whispered vehemently, trying hard to suppress the surge of rage that surfaced every time he thought about Ron's rough treatment of Hermione.

Harry placed a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead and sat back down in the chair that had served as his bed for the last two nights, wondering if this would be the straw that finally break the proverbial camel's back.

**********

Hermione woke later to a much darker room and slowly looked around, careful not to jar her head as she had done earlier. She thankfully noted that the pain was almost gone, and she tentatively sat up, two needs warring for her immediate attention. Her bladder urgently demanding relief, and her parched throat begging for refreshment.

Hermione noticed a figure slumped in the chair next to her bed...Harry? She didn't want to disturb him, so she carefully and quietly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Feeling slightly more human she looked around for something to drink and found a pitcher half full of icy water, and she gratefully quenched her aching thirst.

After so much time spent lying down, that small amount of activity had exhausted her, so she crawled back into bed and let sleep take her once more.

**********

The sound of whispered arguing tore her from sleep the following morning, and she groggily looked around, searching for the source of the disturbance. Sitting up, she noticed Ginny, Harry and Molly Weasley standing near the windows engaged in a heated debate, so engrossed that no one noticed she had awakened.

"... don't care Harry." whispered Ginny furiously, glaring at her husband who didn't look like he had slept much in the past few days. "Your place is at home with me, not here by _her_ bedside. What will people think?"

Harry raked his hands through his hair causing it to stick up all over, and Hermione knew he was struggling to contain his temper. "Ginny, I told you, I wanted to make sure she was alright, and you weren't at home anyway, so what difference does it make?" Harry turned to avoid her and noticed Hermione sitting up listening to them.

"Hermione," Harry hurried over to the bed and looked her over to see if he could gauge her condition. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked, concern radiating out of his eyes.

"Better Harry... thank you," they both knew her "thank you" was for his concern and his looking after her, and she squeezed his hand to add emphasis to her words.

"How are you dear?" asked Molly with a smile, nudging Harry out of the way, effectively breaking contact the between them. Molly had never understood or approved of, the closeness they shared and always suspected Hermione of wanting Harry for herself.

"I'm doing better, thank you for asking," Hermione answered stiffly, unsure why they were all here.

"See Harry, she's fine, you can come home now....," said Ginny tartly, _"where you belong"_... hanging unsaid in the air, Ginny's glare daring Hermione to contradict her.

"On the way home, we can stop off and check on Ron," Ginny said absently as she headed for the door.

"What?" Harry asked indignantly. "Gin, I'm _not _going to see Ron, and besides, visiting hours aren't for three more hours," Harry added after checking his watch.

Hermione and Ginny spoke at the same time.

"Visiting hours?" asked a confused Hermione

"Not see Ron?" asked a furious Ginny.

Harry chose to answer Hermione first, and turned to face her, unsure what her reaction would be when she heard what he had done.

"Yes Hermione, Ron was taken into custody and he's in temporary confinement awaiting his hearing," Harry ignored Hermione's sharp intake of breath and turned to Ginny.

"Yes Ginny, you heard me correctly. Ron lost his temper... again... only this time he seriously hurt Hermione. I'm sick of his jealousy and resentment and I am _through_ with him. If you want to visit him, feel free, just don't expect me to come along, and he is no longer welcome in _my_ house," Harry's last statement elicited gasps from Molly as well as Ginny.

"Harry... don't say things like that. You know he didn't mean what he did, he just lost his temper and things got out of hand. Hermione is fine, so no harm done, they will work things out, won't you dear?" Molly barely spared a glance for Hermione as her question was a rhetorical one, and she continued talking to Harry.

"Besides, he is out on bail and back home, so visiting hours don't apply. We can stop by there after we leave here," She gathered up her knitting bag, fully expecting that to end the discussion. She was surprised, however, when Harry asked in deceptively quiet voice.

"How did Ron get out on bail? I specifically set it at 5000 Galleons, so that he wouldn't be able to get out," Harry knew that Arthur and Molly didn't have the money and assumed they borrowed it from George, as he was the only Weasley, other than Ginny, who was well off.

"Well dear...," said a surprised Molly, looking at Harry and missing the horrified look on her daughter's face. "... Ginny put up the money, of course."

Hermione would have laughed at the look on Ginny's face, if the situation hadn't been so serious, but her thoughts instantly fell into confusion as she considered the ramifications of the scene in her office.

_Harry arrested Ron and took him into custody? There would be a hearing? Did the kids know? If this went to a hearing, could their marriage survive?... and more importantly, did she want it to?_ Hermione had what felt like a thousand questions running around in her head and not a single answer.

Hermione looked over at Harry and knew he was beyond angry at his wife, and wondered how this would affect _their_ marriage.

Harry was visibly struggling not to shout, his tightly clenched fists aching to shake his wife silly, but knowing he would not touch her. He took a deep breath to calm himself somewhat, and addressed his wife, his feelings about her betrayal evident in his voice.

"You went _behind my back_ and bailed Ron out? After _I _put him there?" He looked at her incredulously. _Didn't she realize how that would look? Did she even care? _thought Harry bitterly.

"Harry, he's my brother. What did you expect?" she seemed to deflate a bit under his hostile glare, and went to stand closer to her mother.

"I expect...," Harry enunciated clearly to ensure she got the message, "... you to back up your _husband_ over anyone else. You have now caused my judgement at work to come into question and I will be called up to the Minister to explain why _my wife_, using _my money_, undermined _my orders_." Harry felt no satisfaction at her look of horror over what her actions might mean for him.

"You Ginny, are cut off," said Harry with finality, "You will no longer have free reign with my money, as I can't trust your judgement. You will receive a weekly allowance for necessities, and anything else will have to go through me," Harry knew this would kill Ginny as she loved shopping for clothes.

"Harry... that's not fair!" Began Ginny indignantly. "I am your wife and I have just as much right to that money...," but Harry cut her off before she could continue, and turned back to Hermione.

Harry was not about to air his dirty laundry for public viewing, or listen to Molly's two pence on the subject, which would, no doubt, be in defense of Ginny. Molly seemed to think that anything affecting her children deserved her input, whether it was any of her business or not, and Harry was tired of it.

"Ginny... enough." said Harry firmly, his tone brooking no argument. "We will discuss this at home... _alone,_" he added, looking right at Molly.

"Hermione...," Harry spoke in a much softer tone as he turned back towards her once more, "... I'm sorry about all this. I was extremely pissed about how Ron treated you. When you passed out and we finally got you to St Mungo's, I released him and he tried attacking me, screaming that everything was all my fault. I took him into custody at that point before he _really_ did something stupid," Harry sighed and added.

"Regardless of whether or not you press charges, he will most likely be kicked off the Auror Squad," Harry didn't feel bad for Ron as he brought all this on himself, but he knew this would put more strain on Ron and Hermione's already tenuous relationship.

Hermione knew that she had a lot to think about and decisions to be made, but she would not be staying at home with Ron while she did. Both Grimmauld Place and the Burrow were out of the question, so she would have to find someplace else... _unless_... Hermione suddenly remembered her other house... and Lucius Malfoy.

_Well, he would just have to accept her presence, it was her house after all._ Hermione thought with finality. It was perfect as no one other than Harry would be able to find her there.

"Harry...," Hermione began, wanting to be alone and not wanting to cause any more discord in his shaky marriage.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, but you really need some sleep. I'll be fine now, you go home," she threw all her love and respect for her friend into her eyes and willed him to look out for himself now.

Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead, much to the disgust of Ginny, and said softly.

"I'll go, but if you need me, just call," Harry hated to leave her, but knew he had to sort out his own mess.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as he started to leave, pulling him close once more, and under the guise of a giving him a hug, she whispered quietly in his ear.

"Will you pack a bag for me and take it to my parent's house? I will be staying there while I decide what to do about Ron," Hermione felt Harry tense at her words, but he relaxed when she added in a soft whisper.

"And I love you. Thanks for being such a great friend," She pulled away and defiantly met the angry eyes of the Weasley women, adding for their benefit.

"As you can see, I'm fine, but thank you for your _concern_ on my behalf," Her tone made it clear that she was well aware of their feelings towards her and could care less.

Molly and Ginny both turned and left the room in a huff and Harry faced Hermione once more, a concerned smile on his face.

"I'll have your things over there by this afternoon... just... be careful, okay? I'm still not completely sure of Lucius intentions. I'll come by to check on you in a day or two,"

Harry gave a resigned sigh at what was awaiting him, and flashing Hermione a pained smile, exited the room.

Hermione leaned back against the pillows lost in thought, but it wasn't thoughts of Ron that filled her head, it was images of a certain EX-Death Eater that she would be sharing a house with that consumed her thoughts... a _very attractive_ EX-Death Eater... that _slept naked_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It took Hermione nearly the whole morning to convince Healer Smythe that she was feeling well enough to go home, and other than a small headache, she did feel fine. She was reluctantly discharged with orders to return if she experienced any dizziness or blurred vision.

Harry's OWL arrived just as she was putting her shoes on, and she read it with a smile.

_Hermione,_

_Packed what I thought you'd need for a while, but had to stun Ron to do it, as he refused to let me near your stuff. He is in a foul mood, so it's probably best you don't go home just yet. _

_Dropped your stuff at your parent's house, and let Lucius know you would be arriving... sometime. Still no word about Narcissa, but maybe you can find something out. _

_If things keep up the way they have been going with Ginny, I may be joining you there. It has calmed down a bit here only because Lily is home from George's, so we have each retreated to our separate corners... so to speak._

_My offer to run away together still stands any time your ready! (Big smile!) _

_Be safe!_

_Love, __Harry_

Harry didn't mention Lucius' reaction to the news that she would be staying there, or how much he told had Lucius about what happened to her.

_I guess I'll find out soon enough_. Thought Hermione as she headed to St. Mungo's Apparation Room, unaccountably nervous at the thought of seeing Lucius again.

**********

The street was quiet as she approached the house, but she glanced around anyway before saying the password that allowed her entry. The house was spotless and the delicious smell of fresh baked bread permeated every inch of the downstairs.

_The house elves have obviously returned_. Thought Hermione as she followed the tantalizing smell to its source.

A large pot of stew was simmering on the stove and two, still steaming loaves of bread were cooling on the counter, along with what smelled like an apple pie. Hermione's mouth watered as she realized she hadn't eaten a real meal in almost three days.

As if the elf read her thoughts...or heard the loud growl her stomach emitted, she appeared suddenly in front of Hermione causing her to start in surprise. The female elf was dressed in a clean white blouse, a black skirt, and a small white apron. Hermione thought it was a drastic improvement over those hideous tea towels most elves were forced to wear, even if she did look like a small waitress.

"Welcome Miss, I is Poppy and I is staying with Master Lucius in Miss' house," The elf gave a small bow as she spoke, her voice reminding Hermione of Minny Mouse. She suppressed a giggle as she addressed the house elf.

"I am pleased to meet you Poppy," Hermione smiled as Poppy preened at being addressed so directly. "I will be staying here for a while. Has Mrs. Malfoy been back at all?"

"Oh no, Miss," said Poppy in a sad voice. "Master and Mistress argued and Mistress not be back, and now Master just stay in his room and drink. Master won't eat even though Poppy make all Master's favorite foods," The elf looked hopefully at Hermione. "Maybe Miss can get Master to eat?"

Hermione sighed. She didn't think that Lucius would listen to _her, _but promised Poppy she would try. The elf's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands happily as she bustled about setting the table for lunch.

Hermione headed upstairs to her old room and knocked softly on the door.

"Thank you Poppy, but as I told you earlier, I am not hungry,"

Lucius' voice had an impatient edge to it, that told Hermione this was an ongoing battle. She eased the door open and peered inside, unsure what state Lucius would be in, and squashing the hope that she might get a glimpse of him naked again.

_Get a hold of yourself_. Hermione sternly reined in her wayward thoughts and stepped into the dimly lit room.

Lucius was sitting in the armchair dressed in a pair of emerald green silk pajamas with a velvet robe belted loosely at the waist. Hermione silently chastised herself for the brief surge of dissapointment that surfaced when she saw he was dressed, and walked towards him.

He had his head back against the headrest and his eyes closed, a half empty glass of amber liquid in one hand. He must have heard her footsteps because his eyes popped open after starting to speak.

"Poppy, I told you...," He stopped mid sentence at seeing it wasn't his house elf standing in front of him. "Her... Mrs. Weasley?" Lucius set down his glass and stood up quickly.

"Forgive me, I wasn't aware you would be arriving so soon. Mr. Potter was unsure himself, but indicated that it would probably be sometime tomorrow at the earliest," Lucius seemed unsure what to say next and he tightened his robe, fiddling with the ties.

_If I didn't know better, I'd think Lucius was nervous... but why? _Hermione was confused by his reaction, but chalked it up to her seeing him less than impeccably attired. She smiled to herself at the thought that one pair of his pajamas probably cost more than her entire wardrobe.

Lucius must have been reassured by her smile and he gave a small smile in return before speaking.

"Mr. Potter mentioned you were unwell and would be coming here to rest. I trust you are feeling better?" He asked politely.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione now knew that Harry had kept the information about her hospital stay from Lucius.

"I am starving, however, and was hoping you would join me for lunch, but as you are not hungry, I will leave you in peace," She turned to leave and was surprised when Lucius' voice called out to her.

"Mrs. Weasley... now that you mention it, I am quite hungry, so perhaps I will join you. I just need to get cleaned up and will be downstairs shortly," Lucius gave her a small bow and headed for the bathroom.

Hermione refused to allow her mind to dwell on images of Lucius in the shower and quickly went in search of her things. She found them in the Master Bedroom, and was pleased to see that the bedding had been changed and all of Narcissa's belongings removed.

Hermione ran her fingers along the deep burgundy bedding, enjoying the luxurious feel of the expensive silk sliding sensuously through her fingers.

_Now I know why Lucius sleeps nude_, thought Hermione, imagining how exquisite the silk would feel on bare skin, and deciding that she couldn't wait to find out. Dragging her mind back to the present, she quickly undressed and headed for the shower.

**********

Lunch was laid out in the Dining Room, and Lucius was seated at one end of the table by the time Hermione arrived, her hair still slightly damp. She noticed Poppy flitting around happily and gave the elf a small wink, which she returned with a brilliant smile. Hermione was sure she had just made a friend.

_Now let's see about Poppy's Master _thought Hermione as she seated herself across from Lucius and inhaled the delicious aroma emanating from the steaming bowl of stew in front of her. After smiling at Lucius she took her first bite of the savory stew and the rich flavor exploded on her tongue.

Her moan of pleasure brought an even bigger smile to Poppy's face, and she placed a few slices of buttered bread and a some cheese next to Hermione's bowl. Lucius smiled at Hermione's obvious enjoyment of the delicious food, and gave Poppy a small smile of thanks.

Hermione didn't bother with conversation until she had finished her entire bowl of stew, two generous slices of bread, and 3 slices of cheese. She finally looked over at Lucius as the pie and coffee were being served, and noticed that he had eaten just as much as she had.

"Poppy, that was wonderful," said Hermione with a smile for the glowing elf. "And thank you for making up my room," Hermione added, unused to having someone else do the household chores, and appreciating it all the more as a result.

"You is welcome Miss, Poppy is happy to serve such a lovely, generous Miss," and blushing, she cleared the plates and left the room.

"Well done Mrs. Weasley, it seems you have earned the loyalty of my favorite house elf in less than two hours, a feat that took me 20 years to accomplish," said Lucius somewhat sheepishly.

"Please call me Hermione... I'm not sure Mrs. Weasley will...," Hermione stopped before she started a sentence she didn't know how to finish.

"Anyway, as for Poppy, when you have spent the last 16 years doing all the cooking and cleaning for four people, you find yourself very appreciative when someone else does it for you. House elves, like mothers, tend to be under appreciated until they are no longer there," Hermione gave a self-depreciating smile and held up her coffee cup in a silent toast to Lucius before taking a sip.

"Touche'... Hermione," Lucius eyed the woman sitting across from him, intrigued by her unusual candor and openness.

"You do tend to become used to having house elves do everything. I don't think Narcissa or myself ever changed a diaper or cleaned up a mess once in our marriage, but we doted on Draco and lavished him with affection," Lucius spoke with a wistfulness that surprised Hermione, and sensing there was something more he wanted to say, remained silent. After a few minutes, he seemed to come to a decision and started to speak.

"Unfortunately, it became evident in later years that we had spoiled him too much and due to his arrogance and selfishness, was easy prey for the Dark Lord," Lucius' said bitterly. "Of course, by then it was too late."

Lucius looked at Hermione and smiled to show his sincerity. "I am extremely thankful to Harry Potter and yourself for giving me my son back, and helping to rid the world of the monster that _I_, in my arrogance, helped raise to power," Lucius appeared lost in memories, and sensing he still had much to say, Hermione remained silent.

Lucius began again after a few minutes.

"You have no idea how scared we were when we thought Draco had been killed, as was the Dark Lord's plan all along. It was punishment, you see, for my many failures," Lucius' eyes were unfocused, but his voice was clear, as he relived the final moments of Voldemort's existence.

"Towards the end, Narcissa and I, and a few other's, were starting to doubt the Dark Lord's sanity, but before we could act, something spooked him about Bella's vault at Gringott's and we were off to Hogwart's for the final battle. My only goal that night was to get to Draco, and I took out anyone that was in my way. Order members and students I stunned, my fellow Death Eater's... I killed," He said the last as if it were hard for him to admit, but wanted to get it all out at once.

Hermione had never expected to hear anything like _this _come out of a Malfoy's mouth, and was struggling to wrap her mind around his words searching for insincerity or deception of any kind. She couldn't seem to detect any, but Lucius had been a master manipulator, and Hermione knew she wasn't skilled enough to detect falsehoods. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt... for now... and see what happened.

As if sensing her thoughts, Lucius spoke quietly. "I cannot tell you how sorry and ashamed I am, at my, and consequently my wife and son's, behavior towards you Hermione," He stared at her with such intensity that Hermione wanted to look away, but she held his gaze and he continued softly.

"We... I... have treated you horribly time and again, and yet here you are, offering your own home to keep me alive," Lucius looked down, hesitating before continuing, and when he looked back up Hermione wasn't sure if the brightness in his eyes was unshed tears or something else.

"You have completely humbled me by your kindness," Lucius' voice took on a husky quality that Hermione had never heard before.

"Thank you Hermione," Lucius almost whispered his last words before abruptly getting up and leaving her staring after him, open mouthed.

_Bloody Hell!_ Hermione was stunned at Lucius' confession, and knew it had cost him quite a bit to do it.

Hermione didn't know how long she sat there digesting Lucius' words, nor did she notice Poppy's concern as she quietly refilled Hermione's coffee cup again and again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I love them!**

**I realize Lucius is OOC, but after all he and his family have been through, it would have to affect them and I choose to have it affect them positively. Lucius is also dealing with his betrayal by Narcissa, and in a sense Draco as well, which we will see soon. **

**Besides, I think a nicer Lucius just makes him even hotter... that's why its FF!! **

**Chapter 10**

"Miss... Miss... _Miss_...," Poppy spoke increasingly louder to get Hermione's attention, but when that didn't work, she softly touched her arm causing Hermione to jump, which sent Poppy stumbling back in alarm.

"I is sorry Miss," Poppy cringed, anticipating Hermione's reaction to being touched by an elf. Most humans punish elves who touch them, and now Poppy would have to be punished if Miss was angry.

"I didn't mean to touch Miss, but Miss is not hearing Poppy. I is just wanting to know if Miss be wanting some dinner?" Poppy was shaking slightly, but held her ground as she waited for Hermione's answer.

Hermione slowly came out of her trance and she noticed the shaking house elf as Poppy's words finally penetrated her consciousness.

"Oh Poppy, I'm so sorry, I guess I was lost in thought. I get that way sometimes when I'm trying to figure something out... it used to drive Ron batty," Hermione laughed self deprecatingly. She reached forward and gently brushed Poppy's shoulder, surprising the shaking elf.

"Please don't worry, I have no problem with you touching me, and I appreciate all you have done for me since I've been here, especially since you are not obligated to,"

Hermione gave Poppy's shoulder a squeeze, and stood up, her stiff legs and insistent bladder making her suddenly aware how long she had been sitting there.

"I'd like to take a hot bath, and then a light meal would be lovely Poppy, thank you!"

Hermione smiled at the elf and headed for her room, leaving a teary eyed elf staring after her, softly rubbing her shoulder. Poppy had never been touched by a human except in anger, and the feel of Hermione's affectionate touch still lingered as she made her way into the kitchen to prepare a meal for her new favorite witch.

**********

Hermione sighed as she sunk deeper into the tub, letting the hot, fragrant water ease the tension that still lingered in her neck and shoulders. Her parents had upgraded their Master Bath as well, and gone was the old fashioned claw foot tub, replaced by a tub big enough for three people with whirlpool jets all along the sides and bottom.

Hermione moaned in pleasure as she turned on the jets and they massaged along her legs and back. Laying her head along the cushioned headrest, Hermione found herself once more pondering the enigma that was Lucius Malfoy. He had shattered all of her preconceived beliefs about him in a matter of hours, and she found his attitude towards Narcissa especially puzzling. Thankfully, Hermione loved nothing better than to solve puzzles.

_Where are you Narcissa and what happened to make you leave? _Thought Hermione, and then an idea suddenly came to her.

"Poppy?" Hermione called, unsure if she would come, when she heard the telltale crack that signaled the elf's arrival.

"Yes Miss? How can Poppy help?" Hermione noted that Poppy seemed eager to be of assistance, which relieved some of Hermione's guilt for the questions she was about to ask the poor elf.

"Poppy, may I ask you a few questions about Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione saw instantly that Poppy's face lost it's eager enthusiasm and knew she would have to tread carefully if she didn't want to anger the elf.

"It's nothing bad Poppy," assured Hermione quickly, "I am just very worried about her safety and was wondering if you could tell me anything about the argument that caused her to leave, or where she might have gone?" Hermione noticed that Poppy looked torn, and guilt started to creep its way along her insides.

"Poppy can't tell Miss what Master and Mistress argued about as I is sworn to protect the Malfoy secrets, and I is a good, loyal elf Miss," Poppy said this as if it pained her not to be able to help Hermione, but she continued in a quieter voice.

"You is a kind witch for worrying about my Mistress, I is worried too," said Poppy, "But my Mistress is being bad to Master and Poppy is glad she is left with her knot so Master be healthy and well again," Poppy added the last part almost defiantly, and it was obvious to Hermione who Poppy favored more.

Hermione wasn't sure what Poppy meant, but she asked her next question hoping that Poppy would answer.

"Poppy, what about Draco? Do you think his mother is with him?" Hermione waited as Poppy considered the question before answering.

"Young Master Draco not be speaking to my Master, but maybe he do know where my Mistress is,"

Poppy seemed to think she had said too much and clamped a hand over her mouth in horror.

"Poppy is a bad elf for telling Malfoy family secrets... bad Poppy... BAD POPPY...," Poppy's voice had risen to an anguished screech as she proceeded to bang her head against the edge of the tub.

Hermione jumped out of the tub and grabbed both of Poppy's hands to try to calm the elf down and keep her from injuring herself further. Poppy sobbed uncontrollably as the shame of what she had done washed over her.

"Poppy... POPPY...," Hermione had to speak loudly to be heard over the elf's cries.

"Listen to me...," but what Hermione was going to say was cut off as the bathroom door slammed open and Lucius charged in, knife held at the ready, searching for the cause of the screaming.

Poppy stopped struggling at the sight of her Master, a Master who wasn't making any attempt to hide his frank appraisal of Hermione's... charms.

Hermione blushed scarlet as she realized she wasn't wearing anything. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it tightly around her body, knotting it at her waist, and attempting to hide her face, bent to speak to Poppy.

"Poppy, I am sorry I caused you distress, but please don't punish yourself any further. You have been very loyal to your family and haven't revealed any secrets. I shouldn't have asked you those questions, I was just worried about Mrs. Malfoy... okay?" Hermione smiled at the teary eyed elf and reached out to hug her.

Lucius was absolutely flabbergasted. He had heard muffled screaming from his room and thinking someone was being attacked, had grabbed the knife he kept at his bedside and raced into the room the noise appeared to be originating from. The sight that met his eyes had frozen him in his tracks.

A very wet... and very naked Hermione was trying to subdue his house elf who was screaming and trying to bang her head against the still steaming bathtub. Lucius had incredibly strong feelings of respect for the witch that had shown him such kindness, but...Merlin, he had no idea she had such a gloriously feminine body underneath those unflattering clothes she wore.

Narcissa was classically beautiful, and although her tall, slender physique looked wonderful in designer robes, she had almost no curves...Hermione on the other hand, was all curves. Some might have thought her a bit overweight, but Lucius wasn't one of them. He wanted nothing more than to explore all the intriguing peaks and valley's that made up the delicious terrain of her body.

Lucius tried to get his mind back on what was happening and away from illicit thoughts about Hermione's body... _her incredibly luscious body.... uugghh! _Lucius gave himself a mental slap and tried to refocus on what was happening in front of him instead of the uncomfortable hardness he hoped was hidden by the folds of his robes.

Hermione was on her knees hugging... _hugging?? _his house elf and apologizing for... something... _what had Poppy done?? _

Lucius had been too distracted by Hermione's body to concentrate on what was being said, but now Poppy was looking at him as if she expected to get clothes... why?... Poppy was a good elf and he had never had cause to punish her. He knew Narcissa had punished her a time or two for... _what?... _again, the specific infractions eluded him.

In confusion, he looked down and met Hermione's pleading eyes. He suddenly knew he didn't want to disappoint her. He wanted Hermione to look at him with admiration and... _desire... admit it man, you want her, and you want her to want you back_.

Lucius wretched his thoughts once more to the matter at hand, and found two sets of anxious eyes trained on him, awaiting his verdict.

_Damn, I have no bloody idea what she did, but surely it wasn't clothes worthy... was it? _Lucius decided to give the elf the benefit of the doubt, if for no other reason, than he knew it would make Hermione happy.

"Poppy, you have done nothing to be punished for, so please refrain from doing so again. I am very glad that you and Mrs. Weasley are getting along so well, and would ask that you follow her orders as well as mine, is that clear?" Lucius knew he had made the right decision when Poppy broke out in relieved sobs and smiled with joy up at Lucius.

"Yes Master, I am happy to care for Miss. Thank you Master! Poppy be getting dinner ready now sir," Poppy made to leave and Hermione called out.

"Poppy, I'd like to eat in my room please," Hermione smiled as the elf's adoring gaze fell on her once more.

"Yes, Miss. I will bring a tray up right away Miss," Poppy made to leave again when this time, Lucius called out to stop her.

"One moment Poppy," Lucius called to the elf, and turning, asked Hermione.

"May I join you for dinner? I would appreciate the company," Lucius watched the battling emotions flash across Hermione's expressive face and suspected she was going to refuse him, especially after his behavior at lunch. He was pleasantly surprised, therefore when she accepted with a small smile, and then turned to address Poppy.

"Poppy, would you please set up dinner in the library?" The elf nodded happily and left with a snap of her fingers.

"If you will excuse me Lucius, I need to put on some clothes. I will be down in ten minutes."

Hermione turned back into the bedroom and headed for the wardrobe.

Lucius wanted very much to tell her... _no, beg her_... not to put clothes on, but he knew he had no right, and he didn't want to anger or offend the only person standing between him and death. Besides, she was not the sort of woman who had affairs, _even if... _Lucius cut off that train of thought, and quickly headed for his room to dress for dinner.

He found himself looking forward to a meal for the first time in weeks... _ever since... NO!... _he wouldn't let thoughts of... _that... _ruin his evening. He very much wanted to get to know the intriguing Mrs. Weasley, and thoughts of his what his wife had done were not going to interfere tonight.

**********

_He saw me naked... he saw me naked... Oh Merlin... he saw me naked_. Hermione banged her forehead lightly against the wardrobe as she tried to decide what to wear to dinner with a man...not her husband..._who had just seem her naked_...a snowsuit, a winter cloak, a mu mu... _Oh Gods what does he think?... wait.. what does he think? _

Hermione moaned again as she pictured Narcissa, the thin goddess, and knew Lucius probably found her overweight and unappealing.

Not that it mattered anyway... _right? _Except Hermione knew that for some reason it _did_ matter. Married or not, she wanted Lucius to like her body... she wanted Lucius to like... _her_.

_Oh Merlin, what the hell am I doing? My marriage is falling apart and all I can think about is getting naked with Lucius_. Hermione banged her head once more for good measure, and sighing, pulled on a pair of her favorite worn jeans and a warm sweater. _If I can't be beautiful, I might as well be comfortable_. she thought dejectedly.

Deciding to keep her hair up in the loose knot it was in for her bath, she pulled on some thick socks and headed downstairs. With any luck, he would totally forget about ever seeing her naked and they could both pretend it never happened.

_The sooner they catch Avery and Nott, and Lucius can go back home, the better_. Hermione thought, then hesitated on the threshold of the library as a piece of the puzzle danced just out of reach. She shrugged off the nagging feeling that she was missing something obvious, and taking a deep breath, went in to dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lucius... or Poppy, Hermione wasn't sure which, had moved the two armchairs to the center of the room and placed a small table between them. The food, which looked wonderful and smelled even better, was spread out on the bar, buffet style. Lucius was seated in one of the armchairs, but stood as she entered the room, and Hermione couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Would you care for some wine? I had Poppy get a few bottles from my wine cellar at the Manor, so you have a choice," Lucius held up two bottles, one was a very dry red, and the other a sweeter white.

Hermione hesitated. She had just taken a pain potion to dull her headache, but knew a small glass wouldn't hurt her. She smiled and pointed to the bottle of white wine and headed towards the food.

She helped herself to some crab and lobster salad, a small piece of spinach and Swiss quiche, a meat pie that was making her mouth water, a few chunks of cheese and a handful of grapes. Carrying her plate back to the armchair, she sat down.

Lucius joined her and held up his glass for a toast. "To new beginnings, and new... friends," Hermione thought she heard... something... in his voice, but it was gone before she could pinpoint what it was. Internally shrugging, she took a sip of her wine and found it surprisingly delicious.

They were both silent as they ate, Hermione because she was still embarrassed about him seeing her naked, and Lucius, because he was trying to keep the erotic images of her naked from causing him to embarrass himself.

Deciding she needed to break the heavy silence, Hermione asked "So how is Draco? We saw him with his son at the Hogwarts Express last week, but we didn't speak," Hermione knew instantly that Draco was a sore subject, as she sensed Lucius stiffening beside her.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly upon seeing his reaction, "Forget I asked," Hermione resumed eating. She was no longer hungry, but she wanted to keep her hands busy.

Lucius sighed and put his fork down. Taking a large sip of wine, he hesitated before speaking in a tight voice.

"Things with Draco are... complicated," he took another drink before explaining.

"As I told you, Narcissa and I lavished Draco with everything he could ever want, he was, after all, my sole heir. It became apparent about the time he entered Hogwart's that my son was arrogant, whiny, and a bigoted, bully... exactly what we had unconsciously raised him to become," Lucius smirked, once more sharing intimate details of his life that surprised Hermione.

"Draco was trying to imitate me, and while flattering, he lacked the maturity or skill to carry it off effectively. As I said, he was eager to prove himself, and begged me to let him take the Dark Mark. Of course, imagining something, and actually being faced with the reality of it are two different things, as Draco realized as soon as he met the Dark Lord face to face for the first time."

Lucius took another sip of wine, and Hermione was too enthralled with his story to interrupt.

"After my failure at the Ministry...," he hesitated and gave Hermione a small smile, "... and subsequent arrest, Draco and Narcissa were punished in my stead," a pained look crossed his face at what he had brought upon his family.

"Azkaban was almost a relief, and it allowed me to gain some much needed perspective. My greatest desire was the removal of my family from the Dark Lord's clutches, even if it meant my own death," Lucius shrugged nonchalantly, but Hermione sensed how much his words were costing him.

"Unfortunately, that was when Draco was plotting Dumbledore's death, and the Dark Lord had decided to make Malfoy Manor his new Headquarters. Narcissa was forced to act as hostess at the... parties... he hosted."

Lucius' face was pinched and angry at what Narcissa was forced to endure in his stead, and didn't speak for a few minutes. Hermione wanted to lay a comforting hand on his, but wasn't sure he would welcome it. Lucius suddenly started speaking again, startling Hermione as she hadn't been expecting it.

"As you know, Draco failed, but Severus saved the day... so to speak, and after our side took control of key people at the Ministry, I was released. Of course, I had to relinquish my wand and was never trusted again, but at least I was back with my family...or what was left of my family."

Lucius laughed bitterly and refilled their glasses. Hermione hadn't even realized her glass was empty and nodded her thanks.

"It wasn't until later that I found out...," Lucius hesitated, "... well, that's not important," There were obviously some secrets Lucius wasn't ready to share.

"Draco was a nervous wreck, afraid of his own shadow, and Narcissa was... well, let's just say, things weren't the same between us," Hermione wanted to hear more about Narcissa, but didn't want to pry until he was ready to talk about it.

"The Dark Lord stationed Draco inside Hogwarts for the final battle and Narcissa and I were terrified for his safety, and the relief when we found him alive and essentially unhurt, was indescribable," Lucius' expression grew pensive, and he continued in a softer voice.

"Draco was never the same after that. During our house arrest, we barely spoke, and as soon as he was able, he moved into his own flat in London. He began dating and I didn't get to meet his intended until the wedding, and then only briefly. I have seen him a total of three times in the last ten years, and have seen my grandson only once," Lucius' face suffused with sadness and against her better judgement, Hermione felt her heart wretch at his pain.

"He has continued his relationship with Narcissa, but he holds me responsible for... _everything_... and I can hardly fault his logic," Lucius took a very large drink of wine.

"Narcissa tells me he's happy, and I hope, for his sake, that he _has_ found happiness. Maybe... someday...," Lucius trailed off as if suddenly realizing how needy he sounded.

"Forgive me. Once again, I have managed to turn a meal into a confessional. At this rate you will either discover all my faults and weaknesses or avoid eating with me altogether," Lucius gave a small laugh hoping to lighten the mood.

"You are very easy to talk to, Mrs... Hermione. Thank you for listening," He raised his glass in a silent toast.

"Thank you... I think," laughed Hermione, "I am very sorry about Draco, Lucius," Hermione hesitated, but since he had been so open and honest with her, she felt she owed the same to him.

"While there is no love lost between Draco and myself, I am glad that he is happy now. I hope you forgive my interference, but I feel its only fair that I be as frank with you as you have been with me," Hermione hesitated and tried to gauge his expression.

"I think its unfair of Draco to blame you for everything. He made his own choices along the way, and could have done things differently... _if he chose to,_" she held her hand up to stall his objections.

"I know how easy it is to assume every bad thing your child does is because you weren't a good enough parent, I do it all the time. But at the end of the day, _they_ are responsible for their own actions," Hermione paused, not wanting to offend him, but deciding it needed to be said. _In for a pence, in for a pound_. Hermione inwardly smiled as one of her mother's favorite euphemisms crossed her mind.

"Draco is blaming you so that he doesn't have to admit his own mistakes.... I've been guilty of that at times as well, so I understand it... but it doesn't make it right. I'm afraid you won't have a chance at any kind of relationship with him until he comes to terms with himself," Hermione gave Lucius an apologetic smile, and waited for the blast from Lucius... but it never came.

She looked up to find Lucius giving her such an intense look that she struggled not to fidget under his gaze. She decided to take a drink of wine to cover her nervousness, and found her glass empty... again. Lucius refilled her glass from the second bottle before breaking the silence, his eyes blazing with an emotion didn't recognize.

"Hermione, your candor and insight are incredibly... refreshing. I have never met anyone like you, and I must admit to an intense desire to get to know you better," Hermione shivered as Lucius' words fell on her skin... like a caress, almost... a _promise_.

Hermione tore her eyes away from his hypnotic gaze, and abruptly stood up, intending to walk over to the bookshelf and hopefully regain control over her wayward thoughts. She must have had more wine than she realized, because suddenly her head started to spin, and she stumbled. It dawned on her that the pain potion she had taken for her headache must not mix well with the multiple glasses of wine she had just consumed.

Before she could hit the floor, however, she felt herself rescued by a pair of strong arms and pulled up against a hard chest. Hermione's head continued to spin, but she knew it wasn't from the wine. It was her close proximity to Lucius, his clean, masculine scent invading her senses and causing a surge of desire to pool in her abdomen.

Her ragged breaths caused her hardened nipples to graze his chest and electric sparks shot along her overly sensitive nerve endings. She moaned in pleasure.

Hermione shivered as Lucius' arms tightened involuntarily around her, his sharp intake of breath finally penetrating the erotic fog she was wading through. She looked up into a pair of eyes that were no longer a cool grey, but now resembled hot, molten steel, and she found herself struggling to breathe... as she seemed to have forgotten how.

"Hermione...," Lucius' voice was a breathy whisper as his face inched slowly closer, his eyes never leaving hers... searching... questioning... seeking permission. His hands burning a trail down her back to settle possessively on the swell of her hips, drawing her even closer.

Hermione stood frozen, completely unaware of anything except him, and she knew that nothing existed outside of this moment. She knew this was wrong, he was married and so was she... they shouldn't be doing _this_... feeling_ this_.

But Hermione couldn't remember ever feeling _this_ before...what was _this_, and why had she never felt it with Ron?

Lucius' breath hitched and he felt himself drowning in the depths of her warm brown eyes, filled with desire and... fear? Lucius hesitated. The last thing he wanted was for her to fear him. He wanted to inhale her intoxicating desire, and consume her unbridled passion. But more than anything, he desperately wanted her beautiful body writhing beneath him as she screamed out his name... but not her fear... never her fear.

She was melting in his heated gaze, but she was afraid... so afraid that once he kissed her, she would be lost... lost to everything that her life had been up till now.

_No... this can't happen, no matter how much I want it to!_She fought an internal battle. Her desires warring with her responsibilities, and her responsible self won... barely.

Hermione pulled away before she gave in to to the heat... the heat that was coursing through her veins like liquid fire... and oh how she desperately wanted to give in.

But she had a life and so did he... lives with _other people_. She wasn't this person, she couldn't be this person. She didn't want to be a meaningless shag to someone. She couldn't.

So she pulled away... pulled away and walked across the room... across the room where she could breathe again... breathe without his intoxicating scent... breathe without his burning touch.

"Hermione?" she felt his hand gently touch her shoulder and she jumped. Spinning around, she placed both her hands on his chest to hold him back... to hold the temptation at bay.

"I can't... we can't...," she said in an agonized voice as she turned and quickly left the room, pausing at the door only briefly, to whisper...,"I'm sorry."

Lucius sank down onto the sofa, feeling suddenly empty... very empty.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Hermione finally got out of bed as the first of the sun's rays streamed through her window. She hadn't slept, instead tossing and turning in frustration, replaying the evening's events over and over in an endless loop inside her exhausted and frustrated brain.

_It was all Lucius' fault. _Hermione thought. If he hadn't been so heart wrenchingly open and honest last night, she wouldn't have found herself so attracted to him. Seeing him as an actual person, albeit with flaws, who had made mistakes and paid a hefty price for them... was _still_ paying for them, had affected her more than she cared to admit.

_Yeah, that and his gorgeous body... who are you kidding! _Hermione groaned as she came to the crux of the problem.

No matter how she tried to justify or sugar coat it, the bottom line was...she had the hots for Lucius Malfoy... bad! Hermione had never felt like this in her life and it was disconcerting to say the least.

_What a bloody mess! _she thought, as she struggled to extricate herself from the tangled sheets. She made her way to the bathroom and turned the water as cold as she could stand it, the shock to her system finally accomplishing what a full night in bed had failed to do... clear her head.

_What was she thinking?_ Hermione suddenly realized that she was making more of this than was really there_. _They had both had too much wine, and Lucius had been feeling vulnerable after baring his most private pain. He was probably just grateful that she had listened without criticizing or blaming him, and she had mistaken it for passion.

_That was it. _Hermione convinced herself, as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair, shivering as the icy rivulets ran down her back_. He was just lonely and I practically threw myself at him, of course he would respond... I undoubtedly imagined the desire in his eyes, as we both know I'm not his type_.

As soon as this thought made it's way to the forefront of her consciousness, Hermione felt a profound sadness fill her. Because deep down... she truly wished she was.

Hermione hoped that Lucius would be too embarrassed or uncomfortable to join her for breakfast, as she really wasn't ready to face him. It would be much better for both of them, if they could avoid each other from now on.

_OK, that's the plan then... avoid him. Be polite, but keep your distance. You can do that... just pretend he's a casual acquaintance._

Having resolved her dilemma, albeit unsatisfactorily, she headed into the bedroom to get dressed.

**********

The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit Hermione's nose as soon as she reached the stairs, the scent like a siren's call to her sleep deprived nervous system. S.P.E.W aside, there was something to be said about employing a house elf, and Hermione secretly wondered if she could tempt Poppy away from Lucius...or at least get her to share some of her favorite recipes.

She poured herself a large mug of coffee and sat on a stool at the counter, still thinking about Poppy, as she savored the first potent sip.

Hermione smiled at the image of Ron's face if she suddenly came home with a house elf in tow... and stopped cold... _Ron_. She had not given Ron a single thought except in the abstract sense, all night, and she was consumed with sudden guilt.

Suddenly she knew that she had a lot of thinking to do, and her thoughts and feelings about Lucius could have no bearing on her decision regarding Ron.

Regardless of what had happened in the past week, Ron had been her husband for over sixteen years, and up until five years ago, they had been relatively good ones.

_Was she willing to throw all that away?_ _Was she capable of continuing as things were now?_ Hermione's relaxed mood evaporated as she pondered her choices, as they would affect her kids as well.

_What had happened to them? _Hermione had asked herself this question so many times in the last five years, but the only tangible answer she could ever come up with was... _Harry_.

Harry was the underlying cause of almost every major argument between she and Ron. He was the excuse for every broken promise or foul mood, and Ron's obsession over any perceived slight coupled with his jealousy and resentment of Harry's success and notoriety, had made him increasingly angry and bitter.

Unfortunately, over time, her understanding and tolerance had decreased as well, until with each mention of "Fucking Boy Wonder" she was barely able to contain her contempt or reign in her acerbic tongue. Until, like acid, the bitterness had begun to eat away at the foundation of their marriage, leaving behind a dilapidated structure that would collapse in a strong wind.

Hermione felt the first sting of tears as she contemplated telling Rose and Hugo that she and Ron might be getting a divorce, and knew they would take it very hard. Ron may not be a very good husband or friend, but he was an excellent father, and the loss of him in their daily lives would devastate them.

_How can I do that to them? What kind of mother am I?_ Hermione thought in despair. Her parents had some friends she knew, who had stayed together for their children, and it was so obvious that they were miserable. Hermione had always wondered why they stayed together. Now she understood.

_Could she endure that?... Yes... she knew she could endure that and more, if it made her children happy_... c_ouldn't she? _Hermione resolved that she would force herself to endure it, at least until the kids were grown, and then she and Ron could quietly divorce.

_What other option do I have? _Hermione felt the tears flowing in earnest as she contemplated the repercussions of selfishly giving in to her desires, and the resulting destruction of her family, and knew she couldn't do that to them.

As the hopelessness of her decision sank in, a well of despair rose within her, and the torrent of tears she had been holding back, came pouring out.

As her head sank down towards the counter top, she suddenly felt herself being pulled up into a tight hug, and she was incredibly thankful for the strong arms that were tenderly holding her. She stopped thinking about right and wrong and gratefully sank into his comforting embrace, needing his strength to anchor her as the turbulent storm of emotions wracked her body.

Lucius had spent a sleepless night trying to come to terms with his feelings for Hermione and his intense reaction to her. He was also trying to sort out his mixed emotions about Narcissa, especially in light of her recent betrayal. After all of her suffering at the hands of Voldemort... _because of him... _Lucius knew he would honor his obligations to Narcissa, even if his heart and body were pulling him in a different direction... he owed her, _even_ after what she's done_._

Lucius had, therefore, vowed to avoid Hermione, not only to resist the incredibly strong temptation to snog her senseless, but also to give him time to decide how best to resolve his own marital issues. He needed to be fair to Narcissa, especially after forty years of marriage, and didn't want to make any life altering decisions while enveloped in a cloud of lust.

His resolution lasted precisely three minutes. Upon entering the kitchen in search of coffee, he found Hermione sobbing uncontrollably, and his heart lurched in response. Not stopping to think, wanting only to ease her pain, he gathered her up in his arms and held her tightly, whispering soothing words into her hair as he gently rubbed her back.

After what felt like an eternity, Hermione felt her tears finally abating, and her body gave one final shudder before her breathing settled into a steadier rhythm. It had been so long since she had been held like this that she delayed breaking the connection for as long as possible. She felt surprisingly... safe... in Lucius' arms.

Finally, knowing if she stayed pressed against his body any longer, her shaky resolve would evaporate, she reluctantly pulled away. Giving Lucius a watery smile, she resumed her seat at the counter, unable to meet his eyes.

After refilling both coffee cups, Lucius sat a few stools down from her, hoping the distance would lessen his desire to pull her back into his arms.

"Thank you," Hermione met his eyes briefly before looking away, her fragile emotions no match for the heat in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Lucius asked in concern. "Is this because of what happened last night? I am truly sorry if I hurt you in any way Hermione, believe me, that was not my intention."

Lucius looked so anxious, that her resolve almost melted, but she steeled herself with a large sip of her steaming coffee. Feeling she owed him some sort of explanation, not only because of what had just occurred, but also because he had been so painfully open with her last night, Hermione spoke in a slightly thick voice.

"No Lucius, you didn't do anything... well, you did, but not knowingly," Hermione said softy, refusing to look at him.

"I was trying to decide the fate of my marriage, and I just suddenly felt so overwhelmed... and then... you came in," she looked up briefly and offered him a small smile.

Lucius looked at Hermione and once again was awed by the goodness that emanated from her very being, and he wanted very much to absorb some of that into himself.

"If you want to talk I will listen, as you have been kind enough to do for me," said Lucius in a quiet voice. "I can tell you firsthand how liberating it is to bare your soul. It may not solve your problems, but cleaning out a festering infection is the first step towards healing."

Hermione smiled at his analogy, realizing how accurately the description fit the current state of her marriage. Maybe talking out her feelings would help solidify her resolve. She took a large sip of coffee and began, slowly and haltingly at first, but gaining momentum the more she talked.

She told him about the early years of her marriage, and how having Rose, and her subsequent decision to go back to work, was the first major hurdle they had encountered. She spoke of her successful career and how that had affected her marriage more and more as Ron's career stalled and then faltered. She told him of Ron's bitter jealousy and resentment of Harry that grew worse every year, and how his being passed over for promotion had finally brought things to a head five years ago.

She told him about how much Rose and Hugo adored Ron, and what a wonderful father he was, but that her loss of patience with Ron's increasingly childish behavior had started to subtly affect their relationship with the kids.

Hermione almost forgot Lucius as she expunged the proverbial wound that had festered more and more as the years progressed.

She talked unabashedly about her and Ron's almost nonexistent intimacy and her belief that he no longer found her attractive, due, she suspected, to her increased weight. Hermione could have sworn Lucius snorted into his coffee, but it only registered in her peripheral consciousness, so she ignored it and kept talking. Hermione found that once the dam was released, she was unable to stop the flood of her words, and barely stopping for breath, she continued her abbreviated life story.

She told him about her close relationship with Harry and the antagonistic one with his wife Ginny, her former friend. Hermione frowned unconsciously as she described the tenuous relationship with her judgemental and overly critical in-laws, and she told him about the events that precipitated her stay at St. Mungo's, and Ron's subsequent arrest. Finally she voiced her fears about what a divorce would do to her children, and in voice so quiet he had to strain to hear her, she told him of her decision to stay with Ron until the Rose and Hugo were out of Hogwarts.

By the time she finished, she felt both emotionally and physically drained, yet remarkably lighter, as if a huge weight had been lifted. She looked at the clock on the wall and was startled to realize that she had been talking for almost two hours straight and Lucius hadn't interrupted once, although she had felt his eyes boring into her during her entire recitation.

The silence that followed her emotional outpouring, was filled with Lucius' unspoken questions. She could feel them hovering in the air, wanting to be articulated, but she was too emotionally fragile at the moment to acknowledge them.

Lucius finally stood and offered her his hand, his face schooled into a neutral expression. Hermione looked at him for a minute, unsure what he expected of her, but deciding to trust him, she took his hand and followed him from the room.

He led her out to the patio where Poppy had laid out a lovely breakfast, and she suddenly realized how ravenous she was. She smiled her thanks as Lucius pulled out a chair for her, and she started to fill her plate.

Hermione tried to concentrate on the beautiful morning and the delicious food, but she found her eyes drawn to Lucius despite her repeated attempts to focus her attention elsewhere. She knew that if she stayed in this house alone with him much longer, she would be playing with fire.

Hermione found herself watching him eat, transfixed by this simple act. Just looking at the way his lips wrapped around the fork as he took a bite of pineapple, his tongue darting out to capture the juice that was threatening to drip onto the table, was so incredibly erotic, and she found herself suddenly wishing she could transfigure herself into a peach.

_You decided you were not going to do this... SO STOP IT!!_ Hermione silently chastised herself, as she reluctantly dragged her eyes back to her own food, suddenly finding she had no appetite.

Lucius was also struggling to control his emotions, which seemed to be moving in fifteen different directions at once. First and foremost was his concern for Hermione, she had been treated horribly by that... that... worthless prick she called her husband. Lucius understood her desire to make her marriage work for the children's sake, but he hated that she was selling out her own needs for those of her family, especially as they didn't appreciate her.

Lucius knew that this woman evoked strong feelings of protectiveness in him, along with a myriad of other confusing emotions that he had never felt before, but he also knew that exploring those feelings was dangerous for both of them right now. They both had marriages that were falling apart, yet they were both determined to do the right thing... _whatever that was._

Lucius sighed and looked over at Hermione as she tried unsuccessfully to appear interested in her food. A wave of desire washed over him as she nibbled on her bottom lip pensively, and it took all of his willpower not to reach over and capture that lip between his own teeth and suck on it's sweet fullness. _Bloody_ _Hell! Is she trying to drive me crazy?_ Lucius thought as he unobtrusively tried to adjust his growing erection into a more comfortable position.

"Lucius...," Hermione spoke quickly, determined to break the silence, and get her mind on anything other than him licking up her juices.

"Hermione...," Lucius spoke at the same time, desperate to get her to stop chewing on the damned lip so he could think straight.

They both laughed nervously and Lucius indicated that Hermione should go first, and she suddenly realized that she had no idea what to say to him... except...

_I want to be a peach, so you can eat me!_ Besides sounding incredibly trite and cliche, she knew it probably wouldn't go over well.

_Just keep it simple... make some inane comment about the weather or some other superfluous observation, just... don't... think... about... sex!_

Hermione took a deep breath to bolster her courage and said, "So... do you like peaches?"

_Oh_, w_ay to go Hermione... do you like peaches??_ _Why not just rip off your clothes and offer him dessert while your at it? _She groaned inwardly at her lack of control.

Lucius looked confused as there weren't any peaches anywhere to be seen, so he wasn't sure what had prompted the question, but then his other head suddenly took over and an image of her spread eagle on the table while he ate _her_ like a peach fired his imagination until, once again, he had to adjust himself.

"Hermione...," Lucius began in desperation, only to be interrupted by the appearance of Harry Potter, and Lucius had never been more relived to see him.

"Harry!" Hermione called out, sounding almost as relieved as Lucius felt. She stood up to hug him, but stopped at his words, his green eyes troubled as they met Lucius' cool gaze.

"We found Narcissa," Harry said quietly, and suddenly Hermione knew she wouldn't like what Harry was about to say.

**********

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out. I requested a Beta, but after two days, with no response, I decided to put this out anyway. I've gone this far without one. Please excuse any mistakes. I honestly reread each chapter at least 4 times, but you know... forest for the tree's and all that!**

**Even though Hermione obviously wants to get together with Lucius, and who can blame her, she has too much integrity to do that to Ron while they are still married, regardless of how Ron treats her. It is not an easy decision for her, but it's the only one she will be able to live with.**

**Having said that...there will be some major changes for both of them coming up! Happy reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lucius looked at Harry in surprise as his mind went blank. _Narcissa?... hurt?_

Harry glanced at Hermione before giving Lucius an apologetic look as he continued to speak.

"Narcissa was found unconscious at the Emergency Entrance of St. Mungo's, and hasn't regained consciousness yet. I was notified because I left word with the hospital in case she showed up. Thankfully, no reporters were around when she was found, so the news of her situation was contained."

Hermione took this to mean that some memory modifications had been performed, but knew it was for Narcissa's safety so she didn't comment on the slightly illegal procedure. Harry's next words surprised her.

"I brought her _here_, because I'm concerned about her safety. I also brought along a healer who works with us on special cases, and she will care for Narcissa until she is well again. I put her in the room across from yours Hermione, and added a cot for Lara," Harry hesitated and looked once more at Lucius.

"The Healer needs to speak with you Lucius, so they can continue her care. There were... complications... I'm sorry," Harry looked at Lucius sadly, and Hermione could tell that his words worried Lucius.

Regardless of what she had done, Lucius was concerned for Narcissa's welfare and anxious to find out if she was okay. He got up from the table quickly and headed upstairs, followed closely by Harry and after a brief hesitation, Hermione, who wanted to be there to comfort Lucius if needed.

Narcissa was lying on the bed looking paler than Hermione had ever seen her, being administered a potion by a very pretty, petite woman with short black hair. Once she finished, she turned to greet the group, shooting Harry an impish smile.

Hermione noticed the smile, _and_ Harry's slight blush, and shot him a look that clearly told him they would be discussing this later. _Hm_ thought Hermione. _Interesting_.

Seeing Lucius sobered Lara considerably, and she came forward to introduce herself. "I am Healer Smythe, but please call me Lara."

Turning to face Hermione, she smiled before adding, "I believe you met my mother during your recent stay at St. Mungo's. Incidentally Mrs. Weasley, she asked me to check up on _you_ as well."

Her professional persona restablished once more, Lara turned and addressed Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am very sorry about your wife. If you'd like, we can discuss her condition in private," she turned to Harry and Hermione to indicate they should leave the room, but Lucius stopped her.

"No, they may stay, they have helped us considerably and deserve to know what is going on," Lucius' comment surprised Hermione. She knew what a private man he was, and she honestly wasn't sure she _should_ stay, but Lara continued talking so it was a moot point.

"Mr. Malfoy, as I'm sure Mr. Potter has told you, we found your wife lying unconscious outside our Emergency Entrance, and rushed her in for treatment. She was bleeding profusely, had a broken arm, and appeared to have been suffering from curse damage, although we don't know what curse was used on her. We healed her arm and have stabilized her condition, but she has not regained consciousness yet."

Lara hesitated and looked at Harry briefly before continuing in a soft voice, "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but we couldn't save the baby, it was already too late by the time she arrived."

"Baby?" Lucius asked in complete shock.

Hermione was shocked also... _baby?_ Lucius hinted that he and Narcissa were having marital problems, but he never mentioned a baby. Hermione glanced over at Lucius, who looked like he was desperately trying to maintain his control, and without thinking, put her arm around his waist and led him to a chair to sit down.

He looked towards the bed, but his expression was unreadable as he stared at his wife, and then he abruptly turned back to Lara as she continued to speak.

"She was about eight weeks along, and my best guess is that whatever she was cursed with, coupled with a heavy fall, and excessive blood loss, was the cause of the miscarriage," she gave Lucius a sympathetic look before turning once more to Harry.

Hermione kept her hand on Lucius' shoulder to offer comfort and she gave it a slight squeeze before removing it. Lucius smiled in thanks and continued looking at his wife, but addressed his next question to Lara.

"Was there anything on or near her, to give any indication of where she had been or how she had gotten to the hospital?" Lucius asked, and then followed it quickly with another question before Lara could even begin to answer his first one.

"Did she have her wand with her?" he asked quietly, but firmly.

Lara gave Harry a significant look before turning back to hesitantly answer Lucius.

"No, her wand was not with her, all she had was what she was wearing, and they have been cleaned and placed in that bag over there," she indicated a clear bag lying on the chair next to the bed.

If Lucius noticed the strange byplay between the Healer and Harry, he didn't show it. He simply glanced at the bag, but made no move to retrieve it. He just continued to stare dispassionately at Narcissa.

Lara waited to see if Lucius would ask any more questions, before excusing herself and pulling Harry out into the hallway.

Hermione knew _something_ was going on, but was confident she would find out in time, and taking advantage of their absence from the room, she squatted down next to Lucius.

"Lucius, I am so sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can get you? Tea? Whiskey?" Hermione asked in concern, noting worriedly that Lucius still hadn't moved or changed his expression.

"It was not mine," Lucius said so softly, that Hermione thought she hadn't heard him correctly, and at her confused look, he spoke again, slowly and concisely, as if each word was wrenched painfully from him. "It... was... not... mine."

Hermione knew she had heard him correctly this time, but the shock of his words caused her to ask the question that she had no business asking. _Whose was it?_

"Whose was it?" Hermione gasped as soon as she realized she had asked the question out loud, and her hands flew up to cover her mouth, closing the proverbial barn door after the horse had already gotten out.

"Oh Lucius, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that," she cried, embarrassed beyond belief at her inappropriate question. Thankfully, Lucius hadn't seemed to notice her faux pas, or at least hadn't minded.

"I believe it was Nott's," Lucius said quietly.

"Nott... _Nott_?" Hermione asked in shock. "As in, _escaped Death Eater_, Nott?" Suddenly some of the things Lucius had said... and not said... made more sense, and his words forced themselves to the forefront of her consciousness.

_Things would be much better for you if they did find me.. isn't that correct, my dear?... we fought because she has been keeping secrets from me... it wasn't until later that I found out... things were never the same between us._

Hermione felt something click into place as she remembered Poppy's words as well_... __But my Mistress is being bad to Master, and Poppy is glad she is left with her knot so Master be healthy and well again. _

Hermione gave herself a mental slap for missing such an obvious clue... _of course, her Nott..._ _not her __knot._

Hermione stopped chastising herself and looked closely at Lucius. She felt overwhelming sympathy for this man. He had taken the blame for his wife's infidelity on himself, but the baby threw a wrench in the mix and Hermione reached over and drew Lucius into a comforting hug, as he had done earlier for her.

He stiffened as he felt Hermione's soft arms around him, but soon he relaxed and allowed her warmth to penetrate some of the coldness that was seeping into his very bones, his mind in turmoil.

_Baby? She was pregnant? She told me she couldn't have any more children? Eight weeks? How is that possible, Nott only got out six days ago? _

Lucius knew without a doubt that the baby wasn't his. Narcissa hadn't let him touch her in almost a year. _She must have been visiting him all this time in Azkaban, but how? _Lucius wondered, as the pain of her betrayal hit him once more, and he shuddered unconsciously, feeling Hermione's arms tighten in response.

Lucius felt Hermione's full breasts pressed into his chest and pulled away quickly before he did something he would regret. Smiling softly to take the sting out of his abrupt withdrawal, he stood and walked to the window, trying to distance himself from her sweet warmth, before he fell back under her spell. Now was not the time, he had to stay focused

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but at that moment Harry walked back in, followed closely by Lara, who looked more subdued than she had been earlier. She shot Hermione a small smile and went to check on Narcissa.

"Lucius, we need to talk about Narcissa, and I'm sorry if this is a bad time for you, but I'm afraid it can't wait," Harry approached Lucius and spoke in a softer tone.

"Can you tell me about Narcissa's relationship with Nott?"

**********

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! They mean a lot! Sorry this is a short chapter, but I had to split it or run the risk of it being too long. The next chapter should be up tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The silence in the room after Harry's question lasted only long enough for Lucius to sigh deeply before he spoke.

"If we are going to dissect my marriage, then I suggest we all make ourselves comfortable, if you please," he looked at Harry to indicate that more seating would be needed. Harry pulled out his wand and conjured up three more armchairs.

At Lucius' raised eyebrow at the extra chair, Harry nodded to Lara and explained.

"When I mentioned that Lara takes on special cases, that includes Azkaban and... other things. I believe she will be able to fill in the gaps where Nott is concerned, so I'd like her to stay," Harry waited for Lucius to answer before sitting.

"Very well," Lucius inclined his head in acknowledgement, before calling Poppy.

"Poppy, would you be so kind as to bring us some refreshments," Lucius hesitated after Poppy left, as if mentally trying to steel himself for the conversation, and Hermione, once more felt her heart go out to him.

"I have shared quite a bit of my personal story with Mrs. Weasley, but some things I have no intention of speaking of again," Lucius spoke calmly, but there was a slight tremor he couldn't hide.

Without thinking, Hermione reached over and gave Lucius' hand a quick squeeze in support. As she was pulling her hand away, she noticed Harry's eyebrow raised questioningly at her intimate gesture. She smiled and gave a small shrug to indicate that it was no big deal, but he still looked speculatively between her and Lucius.

Lucius' next words pulled everyone's attention back to him.

"When I was sent to Azkaban, Narcissa was forced to host Voldemort and our band of Merry Brothers at Malfoy Manor," he began dryly, sarcasm, Hermione knew, was his attempt at keeping things from getting too emotionally charged.

"It must have been incredibly hard on her, especially combined with her constant worry over Draco's well being. When we argued the other night, it was because Narcissa admitted to being in love with Nott. It seems that while I was imprisoned, she turned to him for... support," Lucius said this last quietly, as if he understood, but it still pained him to acknowledge it.

Once more, Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand, not caring what Harry or Lara thought about her gesture. She was simply a... friend... offering support when needed. Hermione squashed the inner voice that told her she was kidding herself, and felt a thrill shoot through her when Lucius turned his hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

Hermione shot a glance at Harry and noted his look of surprise. Hermione gave an small shrug and darted her eyes quickly to Lara and back again, causing a small blush to color his cheeks once more.

_It seems we both have a bit to discuss, eh Harry? _Hermione's eyes sent the message, and understanding her meaning perfectly, Harry gave a small smirk.

Lucius seemed to be completely oblivious to the byplay between she and Harry, but Hermione felt him give her hand a small squeeze before continuing.

"I was not aware that they kept in contact over the years, but it seems they have. She came to me the night after Nott and Avery escaped and came clean with me," Lucius paused as if to gather his thoughts, but Hermione knew from the increased pressure on her hand, that he was trying to control his emotions.

To give him a moment to collect himself, and share what she knew, Lara started to speak.

"I have been the on-call Healer at Azkaban for the last year," Lara noticed the startled looks from Lucius and Hermione and explained.

"All Healers must do a rotation at Azkaban prior to being hired full time at St. Mungo's. It's sort of like how muggle's do their residencies..." she looked at Hermione as she said this, and continued when Hermione gave her a nod of understanding.

"... and is designed to show us the darker side of healing. Most inmates in Azkaban have traces of Dark Magic from working with the Dark Arts, and it affects how we treat them. Dark Magic doesn't respond the same way as regular magic does," she explained, shooting Lucius a tentative look.

Hermione had never known there was a difference as it had never come up before, but she admitted that it made sense considering how healing magic actually worked. Always happiest when she was learning something, Hermione focused more intently on Lara as she continued talking.

"As I said, I have been the on-call Healer for the last twelve months. This afforded me the opportunity to observe the inmates and the guards unobtrusively, and travel freely throughout the compound..." she shuddered suddenly "... especially now that those horrible Dementors are gone."

When Azkaban was rebuilt after Voldemort's defeat, the decision to reestablish the Dementors at the prison was voted down and they were banished from the country as a result of their defection during the war. This caused a large outcry in Wizarding Britain, not that anyone actually liked Dementors, but few could deny how effective they were as prison guards.

Popular opinion notwithstanding, the Ministry simply wasn't prepared to trust Dementor loyalty should it be tested again. And so began the arduous task of adding extra security measures to the prison to take the place of hose happiness suppressing soul suckers. That, and a contingent of highly paid prison guards.

The difference, Hermione knew, was that Dementors could not be bribed, not so with wizards, no matter how well paid.

"It surprised me to see Mrs. Malfoy at the prison one night. She was being escorted by one of the newer guards and spent much of her time looking around uncomfortably. I didn't give it much thought however, until I saw her again a few weeks later with the same guard," Lara looked at Lucius to asses his reaction, but his face was unreadable.

"I saw Mrs. Malfoy on a few occasions after that, but I was always in the middle of something and quickly forgot about it, until about four weeks ago," she stopped speaking as Poppy came through the door.

Poppy had made not only a large pot of tea, but a carafe of coffee, a pot of hot chocolate, and an icy pitcher of pumpkin juice. The tray was also filled with small sandwiches, an array of cakes and fruits, and much to Hermione's delight, a plate of assorted chocolate truffles.

After thanking Poppy profusely, everyone helped themselves to to the refreshments and the only sound in the room was cups clinking against plates until Hermione moaned in pleasure as she helped herself to a chocolate caramel truffle, shivering slightly as the rich flavors blended and assaulted her taste buds. She opened her eyes and noticed the amused looks she was receiving.

_What? So I like good chocolate almost better than sex? Big deal. _Hermione thought defensively, but looking at Lucius she amended her thoughts.

_Okay, I imagine sex with Lucius would be way better than any chocolate... although... Lucius covered in chocolate... mmmm... now there's a yummy thought_. Hermione realized she was staring and dragged her eyes away from the man playing the leading role in her carnal food fantasies.

After an embarrassed silence, she cleared her throat and commented on how delicious the chocolates were. Harry smirked as he reached for one, well aware of her obsessive love of the sweet confection, but thankfully didn't comment.

After taking a sip of her sweetened tea, Lara continued her story, effectively snapping Hermione's attention back out of the gutter.

"As I was saying, I saw Mrs. Malfoy again four weeks ago. This time I surreptitiously followed her, curious as to who Mrs. Malfoy would be visiting after hours, especially as she looked quite distressed," she stopped to eye Lucius once again, but seeing no reaction, continued.

"I disillusioned myself, and followed them to the High Security area of the prison, surprised when they stopped at Nott's cell, and even more surprised when the guard let Narcissa slip in and close the door behind her. The guard consulted his watch and left, not returning for an hour," she paused to take another sip of her tea.

"I tried to hear what was being said, but there must have been Secrecy Wards set, because I couldn't hear a thing. As I said, the guard returned after an hour and I noticed that Narcissa looked much happier than when she had arrived. She handed the guard a small pouch, which I assumed to be payment for his assistance, and they left," Lara poured herself more tea and leaned back in her chair before glancing at Harry and continuing.

"I wasn't aware of Nott and Avery's escape until yesterday, as I have been visiting my father in Australia, and he doesn't subscribe to our paper. So when Narcissa showed up at the hospital, I started connecting the dots and contacted Harry," As she finished speaking she looked once more at Lucius, sympathy evident in her gaze.

"I went to the prison this morning and talked with the guard that had been helping Narcissa, and he admitted under Veritaserum, that he had been helping Narcissa for the past year. She approached him shortly after he started working there and offered him 100 Galleons a week to let her visit Nott after hours," At Harry's words, Hermione quickly did the calculations in her head, and silently whistled.

"He agreed, but stipulated that she could stay for only one hour, as that was how long his rounds took and he couldn't risk her staying longer, even though, according to him, she begged many times. She alternated the nights she visited each week to allay suspicion in case she was seen, but luckily they were able to keep her visits a secret... or so they thought." Harry gave Lara a small smile as he said this.

Harry refilled his coffee cup and reached for a truffle, silently saluting Hermione with it, before continuing.

"He tld me that the last time Narcissa visited the prison was the night before he and Avery escaped, and she seemed especially happy when she left. The guard was surprised when she handed him a much larger pouch than usual and told him that it would be better for him if he called in sick the next night. He knew he couldn't report anything, or his role in her visits would be revealed. So, he called in sick and pocketed the 500 Galleons she had given him." Harry finished with a shrug.

Hermione added that to the amount already in her head, and knew the guard could live more than a year off that money if he was careful. She cleared her thoughts and focused once more on what Harry was saying.

"It's a good thing he didn't spend it, because he has been fired, and it remains to be seen whether any charges will be filed against him, as his only crime was not reporting his suspicions."

As Harry finished speaking, he popped the half melted chocolate he had been holding into his mouth and looked directly at Lucius. If he was going for the intimidating Auror look, Hermione noted with a small smile, he failed miserably with melted chocolate staining the corners of his mouth. He licked his lips and made a final observation.

"So the questions that remain to be answered are; how did they escape, where are they now, and what happened to Narcissa?" Harry ticked off the questions on his fingers as he asked them.

"I am afraid that I do not have the answers to your questions Mr. Potter..." Lucius began, but a soft voice from the bed interrupted him, causing four heads to swivel quickly towards the voice in surprise.

"I do," said Narcissa Malfoy, who looked very much awake.

**********

**A/N: I know, I know, another bad spot to end it, but I promise I will get the next chapter out quickly. There is just too much for one chapter, and this is vital to understanding Lucius' depression and marital issues.**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Four surprised faces stared at Narcissa. Lara was the first to recover, and she immediately went to Narcissa's bedside to check her condition.

Harry recovered next and approached Narcissa, hesitantly asking, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm as well as can be expected, thank you," she looked very pale against the dark gray sheets, and whitened even more when she realized Lucius still hadn't approached the bed. She tried for a smile, but it came out looking more like a grimace. "Lucius..." she whispered anxiously.

Lucius approached her, but his mask of indifference was firmly in place. He didn't speak and Hermione suspected that he was struggling to hold in his emotions, and didn't want to risk losing his temper or worse, break down.

Hermione moved quietly to stand behind Lucius, not touching, but close enough to let him know she was there. He took a deep breath and gave a small nod of his head. Hermione wasn't sure if it was meant for her, Narcissa, or himself.

"Lucius... I am sorry you had to find out like this," Narcissa's voice was barely recognizable without its customary haughty coldness, and Hermione realized it was quite lovely. Narcissa took a long drink of the water Lara handed her before trying to speak again, her eyes searching Lucius' face for any indication of his feelings as he still hadn't said a word.

"When you were gone... in Azkaban, I tried to keep it together, I tried _so hard_," Narcissa whispered, closing her eyes and laying back. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione thought she had fallen back asleep, but Narcissa heaved a sigh and started speaking again.

"You have no idea the humiliations that despot forced on me; the degrading things I had to endure because we had lost favor with the Dark Lord... because _you _had failed him," Narcissa opened her eyes and looked intently at Lucius.

"I never wanted any part of that life, I just wanted the boy you used to be, the boy I fell in love with," Narcissa had silent tears running down her cheeks, but seemed oblivious to them as she looked at Lucius earnestly.

"You stopped being that boy as soon as you joined up with that maniac. You changed, and I barely recognized you anymore, " she seemed to brighten as her thoughts turned to her son.

"Then you gave me Draco... our beautiful son, and suddenly we had another chance, another chance at the life I had always dreamed of."

Narcissa hesitated as sadness seemed to overwhelm her once more, and she accepted the handkerchief Lucius offered with a small smile. The room was silent as she struggled to pull herself together, and after a few minutes, wordlessly accepted a cup of tea from Lara. The tea seemed to soothe her because when she next spoke it was in a calmer voice.

"We were so happy for a while. The Dark Lord was gone, we had money, social standing, and you were more like your old self," Narcissa took a large drink of tea as she chose her next words.

"Then things changed... and _Praise Merlin, the Dark Lord had returned_," she added sarcastically, some of the coldness back in her voice. "You became his mindless minion once again, only this time... you took _our son _down with you!"

Hermione was taken aback by the venom in Narcissa's voice as she spoke of Draco and Voldemort. Obviously she hadn't been a card carrying Death Eater herself, just a cold, haughty, pureblood bigot.

"Draco wanted to be just like you, oh how he idolized you Lucius, and you dragged him into that boy's club of monsters and offered him up as fresh meat for that sadistic bastard you worshipped," she waved her hand as Lucius attempted to interrupt, forestalling him.

"I know towards the end you finally saw him for what he was, but by then Draco was already in too deep," she sighed sadly, her eyes a mixture of hurt and pain. "Dammit Lucius, we almost lost him."

Hermione watched Lucius struggle with his composure as Narcissa's words hit him and Hermione could tell they cut him deeply as he closed his eyes and shuddered. She moved forward just the slightest fraction and unobtrusively placed her hand on the small of his back. She knew no one could see her, she just wanted Lucius to know he wasn't alone in his pain.

She knew Lucius understood her silent message, and he leaned back against her hand, causing warmth to flood through her body. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but knew it wouldn't be appropriate under the circumstances. Their situation was convoluted enough without causing a scene at the bedside of his sick wife.

Narcissa had taken a moment to compose herself, and after another sip of tea, resumed speaking.

"I never meant to hurt you Lucius, but Ted... Nott, started helping me with small tasks, and then larger tasks and before long I found myself turning to him more and more for support," she sighed and her eyes begged for his understanding, if not his actual forgiveness.

"One night, after an especially painful... lesson... from the Dark Lord, Ted cleaned me up and held me all night. After that, it was a natural progression for us to become lovers, and honestly, it was the only thing that kept me sane," she looked at Lucius angrily "So don't you _dare _judge me, I did what I had to do to get through each day until I could lose myself in forgetfulness at night."

She shuddered and drank another sip of the warming tea before slumping back down on the pillows. It was obvious to Hermione that this confession was draining Narcissa both physically and emotionally.

Hermione dispassionately watched Narcissa, and felt no compunction or desire to comfort her as she did with Lucius. In fact, Hermione was struggling with completely irrational feelings of anger towards Narcissa, and hated herself for them. How could she forgive Lucius for the atrocities he committed but couldn't forgive his wife for hurting him? She mentally shook herself as Narcissa continued speaking.

"As you know..." Narcissa looked at Lucius accusingly, well aware of his role in the apprehension of her lover. "... Ted was one of the first Death Eaters imprissoned, and we were still on house arrest, so I couldn't see him," the sadness in her voice broke through her anger once more, and she sighed in resignation.

"I tried Lucius, I really tried to make things work between us again, to find any semblance of the love I used to have for you... but it was gone. My heart longed for another, and I never thought I would see him again."

Lucius held himself stiffly erect at her words, and Hermione knew what they must be costing him.

"Finally, a year after he got to Azkaban, I received a note from him, smuggled out by one of the guards, telling me how much he loved and missed me. We began writing and I bribed a guard to transport our letters to and from a secure location once a week. We communicated this way for over sixteen years, until that guard went into retirement. Thankfully, he arranged for his nephew to start working in the High Security area of Azkaban, and let me know that his nephew might be amenable to... bribes. I approached him and made my offer, which he thankfully accepted, and we set up an arrangement for me to have private visits."

Narcissa looked at Harry and Lara for the first time, and I suspected that Narcissa had overheard us speaking of Lara's role in this fiasco.

"For the past year I have been visiting him weekly, and becoming more and more desperate to share a life with him. It wasn't until I realized I was pregnant, and found out he wanted the baby and a life with me, that we started planning his escape."

She glared at Harry defiantly as if awaiting his censure, but when none came, she continued.

"It was easy really. I acquired an unregistered wand in Nockturn Alley, and performed a silent Confundus Charm on the guard the night of my last visit, so he _forgot _to reset the wards after I departed. It was simple thing after that. Ted disillusioned himself, and made his way out to a back entrance where I met him with an unregistered port key. I didn't realize until later that he had that pig _Avery_ with him the whole time, as he was disillusioned also."

It was obvious that Narcissa had strong feelings for Avery, as she practically spat out his name.

"I took Ted to our house in Wales, and went back to the Manor; and it wasn't until they attacked us there that I realized what had happened. When I confronted him later, Ted told me he just wanted you out of the way so we could get married and that he had no idea know how Avery had gotten out."

Narcissa smiled self deprecatingly at her own stupidity. Hermione couldn't really blame her, it was obvious everything happened so fast that she probably didn't have time to put the pieces together until later.

_Love blinds us to what we don't want to see until it's too late_. Hermione thought bitterly, thinking of her own marriage. Narcissa was looking at Lucius again, and Hermione focused on her once more.

"I told Ted to let _me_ handle things, as I didn't want you hurt. So I came here to tell you that I was leaving you," she added softly. "After you and I argued, I returned to Wales and we began to make plans to leave the country. As the days wore on, he started acting differently, he grew colder, and snapped at me more often."

She closed her eyes as the pain of betrayal burned through her.

"I thought at first that he was just nervous about being caught, but one night when I couldn't sleep, I noticed he wasn't in bed and went in search of him. I found him in the kitchen with Avery, and hid in the shadows when I heard my name mentioned. They were making plans... different plans than Ted and I had talked about, and the longer I listened, the more angry I became," she was visibly shaking and Lara placed a gentle hand on her arm to calm her.

"They were planning to get me to empty out your vault at Gringott's, and then... kill you... and me... so that it looked as if we had fought and killed each other. I was so angry that I stormed in without thinking to confront them. The truth came out, and they... took turns... using me," her last words were a mere whisper and I suddenly found myself feeling pity for the mess Narcissa had brought unknowingly upon herself. She wasn't the first woman to make a fool of herself for a totally unworthy man.

Lucius must have been feeling the strain as well, because his hands were clenched into tight fists, and I resisted the overwhelming urge to grab one.

"When I refused to get the money for them, they started to get rough, especially Avery who had always been jealous of our wealth and social standing. When I still refused, Ted gave me a slow acting poison, and told me I would get the antidote as soon as I returned with the money," Narcissa seemed to droop and Hermione wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but Narcissa's face had started to take on a bluish hue. She spoke much softer now. "I suddenly didn't care if I lived or died... except for Draco."

At the mention of poison, Lara became a blur of activity, performing one diagnostic spell after another. She frowned when nothing registered, and her movements grew steadily more frantic.

Narcissa seemed oblivious to Lara's growing anxiety, and continued speaking.

"I knew I had to get away so I could make sure Draco and you were kept safe, but they caught me trying to escape and... made sure that I wasn't able to walk. When Ted was leaning over to make sure I was still alive, I carefully reached into his pocket and removed the port key. I feigned unconsciousness until they left, and then had just enough strength left to transport myself to St. Mungo's."

She seemed completely drained after this last long recitation, and fell back against the pillows. Hermione noticed that her skin truly did look blue now and a sheen of sweat covered her face.

"Narcissa..." Lara asked quietly, trying to hide the distress in her voice. "I can't detect what poison was used, so unless you tell me what they used, I can't counteract it."

Narcissa gave a small breathless laugh and spoke very softly. "It was one of the Dark Lord's favorites... "she gasped in a breath, "...and un... treat... able," she shuddered as she struggled to get her words out, and taking one last breath and looking straight at Lucius, she breathed "Draco..." before falling back onto the bed... dead.

"NO!" Lucius screamed as he reached for her hand, finally giving in to the despair that he had been trying so hard to contain. He fell to his knees and rested his forehead against Narcissa's still warm body, his body wracked with sobs.

Harry pulled a silently crying Lara gently away from Narcissa's bed and towards the door, wanting to leave Lucius alone to grieve in peace. He started to reach for Hermione as well, but she shook her head and broke away from him, approaching the bed instead.

"Go Harry, I will stay to make sure he's alright. Go find Avery and Nott... and... " Hermione wasn't sure what she wanted to say... and arrest them?... hurt them for what they had done to Narcissa?... Kill them for what they planned to do to Lucius?

Harry must have sensed some of her thoughts because he gave her shoulder a squeeze before grabbing Lara's hand and leaving the room. Hermione turned back to the man kneeling at Narcissa's bedside. She knew she should leave him alone, as she wasn't sure he even wanted her there, or wanted her comfort. She should leave him to say good-bye to his wife, say good-bye to the woman he had shared over forty years with... in private.

But regardless of what she _should_ do, Hermione knew exactly what she _would_ do.

She went to Lucius.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hermione slowly approached the bed where Lucius was kneeling and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She was afraid to do more for fear of invading his private grief... if, in fact, he indicated in any way that he wanted to grieve in private, she would back off.

Lucius stiffened slightly when he felt her touch, but then he turned and almost threw himself on her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he buried his face into her soft stomach and sobbed. Hermione clutched him to her as shudders ran through his body,

Feeling her heart go out once more to this man who was hurting so intensely, Hermione began to gently stroke his long, silky hair, while whispering words of comfort, completely unaware that she was crying as well.

After a while, Hermione noticed that Lucius" crying had eased and his shudders had ceased. She looked down as she continued to stroke his hair, and noticed his eyes were open and gazing unblinkingly at nothing in particular.

Lucius finally seemed to come out of his daze and looked up at her, tears still clinging to his eyelashes. Hermione caught her breath at the lost expression in his eyes, and dropped to her knees to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug.

He buried his face in her hair and for a moment, and Hermione thought he was going to cry again, but he just shuddered and held her even tighter. She was content to hold him as long as he needed her, and he seemed in no hurry to break free from her embrace.

When Narcissa took her last breath, Lucius felt desolation pierce his heart. _Not Narcissa, NO, Not Narcissa... MY FAULT, it's all my fault... _his anguish burned through his insides and the guilt began to consume him. He felt his world suddenly collapse around him as the woman he had shared a life with for over forty years lay dead... _because of him_, because of decisions _he_ had made that drove the course of their life.

As the hot tears coursed down his face he felt his body convulsing and suddenly a hand was there, he knew who it was without looking, he could sense her presence, her comfort, and without conscious thought, without intending to, he turned and was suddenly engulfed in her warm arms.

There he felt more anchored, more secure. She did that too him. This woman who had opened up her home for he and his wife, this woman who had opened his eyes to true kindness and compassion, and ... desire, this woman who opened her arms and eased the pain that drove all coherent thought from his mind.

Lucius felt the tears finally subside, yet couldn't find the energy to pull out of her embrace... didn't want to pull away from her. Her small hand gently stroking his hair said more than her words could, and Lucius found himself unfairly comparing the two women. Had Narcissa ever comforted him? How many times had she seen him in pain over the years and told him to pull himself together.

Lucius looked up at the woman who had every reason to hate him, who had every right to treat him with the contempt and bitterness he had come to expect, and he knew he would never find another like her.

He met her eyes, surprised at the tears in them; then she dropped down to hold him, and suddenly he didn't care that he wasn't good enough for her, or could never hope to have her. For these few, uninterrupted moments he held her in his arms. His pain eased and the guilt that was eating away at him was driven back temporarily by the comfort and safety she selflessly offered.

Lucius knew they couldn't stay like this, but knew that as soon as she pulled away, reality would set in, and he would be lost again. He knew, without a doubt, that were he a different man, a better man, he would fight for this woman. He would fight to rescue her from her life of mediocrity with a man who didn't appreciate her or fulfill her needs. He would cherish her and do everything in his power to make her happy.

But he wasn't a different man, he was Lucius Malfoy, Ex-Death Eater, cuckholed husband, horrible father, murderer of muggles, and heart breakingly unworthy of the one woman he wanted more than anything.

So he took his few minutes in her arms, and he cherished them, he wanted to imprint them in his memory so he would never forget how she felt... how she smelled... how she tasted.

Lucius couldn't help himself, before he knew what he was doing, his lips were on hers in a burning kiss full of despair over what could and would never be. He poured his longong and unrequited passion into that kiss and as soon as he felt her breath hitch and her hands pull him closer, he pulled away. He couldn't get lost in her again. It wasn't fair to either of them.

Lucius stood abruptly, still panting from the electricity the kiss had generated, and ran his hands absently though his hair, marring his usually impeccable appearance. When he had put distance between them, and his breathing was under control again, he turned and addressed her.

"Hermione...," Lucius couldn't find the words to say what he knew he had to say to her.

"Thank you for... everything," he whispered, unable to concentrate when she looked at him with those warm, brown eyes, her concern for him evident in her every gesture, "I shouldn't have..."

He stopped as the door opened and Harry and Lara walked in, looking at Lucius in concern.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Malfoy," Lara was the first to speak, and she approached Lucius as if to touch him, but he quickly skirted away, and approached Narcissa's bedside once more. As he looked at her, he felt the guilt rise up within him like bile, and he struggled once more to get his emotions under control.

"Mr. Malfoy... Lucius," Harry added softly, "I know how hard this must be for you, but unfortunately, we need to move quickly if we hope to catch Avery and Nott unawares. I have gotten a team together and we are ready to move out, but I need the exact location of your house in Wales."

Hermione thought for a moment Lucius hadn't heard, but then he took a deep breath and softly gave Harry the information he needed, never taking his eyes off Narcissa.

Harry gave Hermione a quick hug before racing out the door with Lara trailing behind, and they were alone in the room once more. Hermione started towards Lucius once more, but sensing her approach, he spoke quietly, his words halting her.

"Please... don't," he held up his hand as if to ward her off, "I just can't... I... I truly appreciate your kindness, but... I can't accept it any longer."

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion, unsure what he meant, "I don't understand. Lucius, if you would rather I left you alone, just say so," Hermione was stung by his rejection, but she understood that he may prefer to grieve alone.

"NO...," the word sounded like it had been ripped from him, "Yes... No... I don't want you too, but you need to... _can't you see_?_" _he almost shouted, startling Hermione.

"I hurt everyone I get close to... can't you see that? I won't hurt you as well... _I can't." _

Lucius began pacing and he reminded Hermione of a sleek jungle cat with his unconsciously graceful strides, and almost feral gleam in his eyes when he was angry.

Hermione shivered, but not in fear.

"Lucius,_ this_...," Hermione spoke cautiously, pointing at Narcissa, "... is not your fault. Narcissa's death is not your fault!" her voice rose as he started shaking his head and his pacing increased.

"Lucius...," Hermione spoke louder, "...this is _not _your fault," as he whipped around angrily to glare at her, she crossed to him, and grabbing his arms and pulling him back around to look at her, she screamed.

"THIS... IS... NOT... YOUR... FAULT!" Hermione's breathing was ragged and he stared at her in shocked silence.

"Don't _you_ see," she lowered her voice but didn't release her grip on his arms, "This is Draco all over again. _You_ are taking all the blame for choices _Narcissa_ made as well," she hesitated to see if she was getting through to him at all.

"Yes, you made bad decisions. Yes, you both made dangerous choices. Yes, it affected your marriage," she reached up and cradled his face in her hands.

"But don't _you_ see, _Narcissa _chose to resume her affair with Nott. _Narcissa _chose to visit him in Azkaban which resulted in her pregnancy. _Narcissa_ chose to help them escape...," she could feel his objection, but placed one hand over his lips to stall him.

"... I realize she didn't know about Avery, but _Narcissa_ chose to keep the baby and leave you. _Narcissa _chose to go back to them... and in spite of all that, Narcissa _chose_ to protect you and her son, at the cost of her own life."

Hermione removed her hand from his lips as he was staring at her silently. "They were _Narcissa's_ _choices_, and she made them willingly. Don't sully her sacrifice by ruining your own life."

Hermione reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips, and turned and left the room, leaving behind a speechless Lucius.

**********

Hermione couldn't believe she has said those things to him... _UUGGHH, what was I thinking_? Hermione knew he may never speak to her again after that episode, but she had to say it. She saw what the guilt was doing to him, and it made her so angry. She just wanted him to realize that _he _was not responsible for every bad choice his wife and son had ever made.

Hermione decided to ask Poppy to check on Lucius and went in search of the elf. She headed for the kitchen and when she arrived, was surprised to find it empty.

"Poppy?" Hermione called, surprised when after a few minutes, the elf didn't come, so she tried again, "Poppy, can you come here for a moment please," Hermione called even louder, but still no elf.

_That's strange_ Hermione thought. She couldn't remember a time Poppy hadn't come when she was summoned. Hermione headed over to make the tea herself. She used her wand to quickly boil the water and then added the tea leaves and set them aside to steep. As she was pulling the cups down, she felt a presence behind her and turned, smiling.

"Poppy... ," but the word's died on her tongue as she stared into the cold eyes of Avery and Nott, holding a struggling house elf.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, I'm sure it's fairly obvious by now that I screwed up the chapter order. I know it will be a bit redundant, but I have fixed chapter 16 and if you go to the story, you should be able to go back and read it, which is why I am sending out 17 again... hope that makes sense, and sorry about the confusion!**

**************

**Chapter 17**

Hermione recognized the elf as one of Narcissa's personal elves, and suddenly felt incredibly stupid. Of course, the wards and charms won't keep out house elves, and they had never considered that one of Narcissa's house elves would bring anyone here.

"Well, well...," came the course voice of Nott, "I haven't seen you in a long time, Mudblood. Not since you and your little _friends_ got lucky and killed my Master... and _ruined my life," _he spat at her, as he closed the distance between them.

Hermione's hand searched behind her for her wand, which she had stupidly left on the counter after heating the tea water. She couldn't reach it, but searched for something to distract Nott, so she had time to grab it, hopefully ducking out of Avery's way at the same time. Her eyes flew to Avery who was standing by the door, holding the scared elf, a twisted smile on his scarred face, and she tried to calculate how much time she would have before he could react.

"Where is Lucius?" Nott hissed, coming even closer, his fetid breath hot on Hermione's face. "You had better tell me, Mudblood, or things will go much harder for you later."

_Lucius_... she had to keep them away from Lucius. He wasn't armed and couldn't protect himself, nor was he in any condition to fight. She just had to disable both of them so she could get him out of here safely.

"He's not here," she said with more confidence than she felt. Her insides felt like jello and she still couldn't reach her wand, but she _had_to protect Lucius, "He is at St. Mungo's with Narcissa," Hermione hoped she had sounded convincing, because she had never been a good liar.

That seemed to stop Nott temporarily as he considered her words, "And how is my little Cissy doing?" his cackle reminding Hermione eerily of Bellatrix, and in the split second he turned to laugh with Avery, Hermione acted.

She grabbed the only thing that was within her reach, the pot of tea she had steeping. She pulled it out from behind her and threw it hard at Nott's head. The lid flew off mid flight, and the scalding liquid hit Nott square in the face. He dropped to his knees, his screams of pain echoing around the kitchen until Avery silenced him.

Hermione spun around in search of her wand, finding it just a second too late, as it went flying across the room. She suddenly fell back against the counter as Avery's fist connected with her jaw. Hermione felt pain blossom along her chin and blood fill her mouth. When she stood back up, she spat a mouthful of blood right into Avery's face.

After a small laugh as he wiped the blood and spittle from his face, he grabbed her around the neck and shoved his face into hers, speaking in a near whisper, "Is that all you've got? If you want to play Mudblood, we can play, but I promise you won't like it," and he leaned forward and ran his tongue along her cheek. Hermione shuddered in revulsion and looked away.

Avery turned briefly to check on Nott, who was still writhing on the floor in silent pain, and Hermione took the opportunity to shove her knee as hard as she could into his groin.

Unfortunately, she didn't have a clear shot, so it enraged him more than pained him, and he roared loudly, throwing her to the floor. Standing over her, his wand pointed at her face and his hand shaking in fury, he hissed.

"Mudblood, you think you can beat me... _me_? Now tell me when that filthy traitor is coming back or I will make you hurt in ways you have never even imagined."

Hermione was struggling to think of a way she could reach her wand, when Avery's face suddenly filled with surprise and he looked down at his chest. That was when Hermione noticed the blood spreading across the front of his shirt. He fell to his knees and Hermione saw Lucius standing behind Avery looking thunderous.

As Avery fell, Hermione saw the hilt of a large hunting knife protruding from his back, and Lucius spoke in the coldest voice Hermione had ever heard.

"I'M... RIGHT... HERE," he bellowed, alerting Nott to his presence. Lucius hadn't seen Nott since he was on the floor behind the island, but swung around as soon as Nott stood up, wand pointed directly at Lucius.

Nott's face was an angry red color, and it was obvious he was still in a lot of pain, but he held his hand steady as he began to speak to Lucius.

"There you are Lucius, hiding behind a Mudblood's skirts. How fitting for a fucking _traitor_," Nott was shaking, whether in anger, pain or both, Hermione didn't know, or care, as her eyes searched frantically for her wand, sighing in relief, she finally spotted it.

Hermione slowly eased her wand from Avery's back pocket so as not to alert Nott with any sudden movements. Lucius, seeing what she was doing, moved over slightly to block her from view. Lucius spoke to distract him so Hermione to get into position.

"You _killed _my wife. You _used_ her, got her _pregnant_, and then _poisoned_ her. _You_ are the traitor!" Lucius spat out bitterly.

Nott's face became even more red, as rage filled him. He screamed, "_AVADA KED_...," but before he could finish the words, Hermione jumped up and stunned him, slamming his body into her father's expensive subzero refrigerator and he slumped, unconscious, to the floor.

Hermione qickly retrieved his wand and tied him up, before turning to Lucius and launching herself into his arms. She buried her face in his chest and held on until the shaking subsided. After what felt like hours, but was in reality only minutes, she pulled back and looked up at Lucius.

"Tank you for taving my wife," she mumbled around the pain in her swollen mouth and jaw. He looked down at her, concern filling his eyes as he gently traced a finger along her discolored face, "No, thank you for saving mine," he whispered as he softly kissed her nose.

Lucius pulled away and went to get some ice.

"HERMIONE...," Harry yelled frantically as he came barreling into the kitchen, followed by three Auror's from his office, wands at the ready. He stopped cold when he saw Avery, and then looked around at Nott, finally swinging around to her.

"Oh sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked as he took in her bruised and battered jaw. Hermione just shrugged, as it hurt too much to talk. "Why didn't you use your locket to signal me sooner?"

Hermione suddenly remembered the locket and reached for it, but discovered it missing. Avery must have pulled it off when he grabbed her. She shrugged sheepishly once more, but leaned forward and gave Harry a tight hug.

"Thankfully, we got a signal from Lucius' locket, and headed back here as the Wales house was empty. How did they get in, I don't understand?" he asked in confusion looking from Hermione to Lucius.

Hermione looked around the room and found who she was looking for hiding under the kitchen table, shivering and crying silently. She gently pulled the elf upright and and walked her over to Harry, indicating that _she _was how Avery and Nott had gotten in.

Harry knelt down to face the cringing elf and asked her in a gentle voice, "Can you tell me why you brought those two men to this house?"

The elf started wailing in earnest, her story coming out between sobs, and Harry had one of his Auror's take it all down for the official report. Harry pondered what Binky had told him as Lara took a distressed Binky to see her dead Mistress.

It seemed that Binky was the one who accompanied Narcissa on all her visits to Azkaban but disillusioned herself to act as lookout. Binky knew about the baby, and about Narcissa's love for Nott, as well as their plans to run away together. Binky then explained how Nott had arrived at the Manor and convinced Binky that Narcissa needed her help because she was seriously injured. Binky's only concern was getting to her Mistress, so she allowed the men to tag along, not realizing until she arrived, what a horrible mistake she had made.

Binky didn't realize that "knot" was the one to poison and kill Narcissa, and when Harry told her that Narcissa was dead, she became inconsolable. Lara, who had arrived moments after Harry, and immediately got to work healing Hermione's injuries, led a disconsolate Binky up to Narcissa at Harry's request.

Once some semblance of quiet had returned to the kitchen, Harry and his team began gathering up Avery's dead body, and Nott's unconscious one, while listening to Hermione and Lucius' take on what had occured. As the bodies were finally being carted away, Harry turned to Hermione once more.

"I'm so glad you are alright, you scared me to death. I think my heart stopped when I felt Lucius' locket signal me," Harry pulled Hermione into another tight hug, and held her for a moment before turning to Luicus.

"Thank you for saving her," Harry held his hand out towards Lucius in a concillatory gesture, and after a brief hesitation, Lucius accepted it, returning Harry's firm handshake.

"She saved my life as well, so I say we're even," Lucius added quietly.

The adrenaline that had been coursing through her for the last... _had it only been fifteen minutes_? thought Hermione in surprise, _it felt more like ten hours_, finally left her and she slumped down in the nearest chair, exhausted. A thought, that had been bothering her before, finally forced it's way to the forefront of her mind.

"Where's Poppy? I called for her twice, but she didn't come. Is she alright?" Hermione asked Lucius anxiously.

"I'm afraid that's my fault," Lucius began, "I sent Poppy back to the Manor to get the necessary items to prepare Narcissa for... viewing. I have to notify Draco and didn't want him seeing his mother as she looked when she arrived," he sounded as if he was dreading telling Draco, but knew it had to be done.

Draco... Hermione had forgotten about him. Of course he would have to be informed of his mother's murder, but from what Poppy and Lucius had told her, the meeting would be awkward at best, and Hermione suspected Draco would somehow blame his father for Narcissa's death as well, so the meeting would be awful for Lucius. Lucius didn't need any more guilt piled on to the heaping stack he already carried around daily.

"I've sent him and OWL and asked him to meet me at the Manor, he will be floo'ing in at 3 pm," Hermione looked at her watch and realized he only had ten minutes to get there.

"I would like to talk to him, and try to explain before bringing him here, as I'm not sure he will want to see her in the state she is in," he sounded defeated and Hermione ached to hold him, but knew that now was not the time, and her going with him was completely out of the question. Hermione knew Draco would be devastated without having her there to witness his grief.

"I will be here if you need me," she said softly to Lucius, placing a hand on his arm. Lucius started to speak, but then seemed to think better of it, and placed his hand over hers and squeezing before turning and quietly walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go Hermione," said Harry in concern, "I have to take care of these two and get things straightened out at the Ministry and Azkaban. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Harry's genuine concern filled Hermione with warmth, and she once again silently thanked the Gods for giving her such a wonderful friend.

"Yes, I'll be fine, but I appreciate your concern Harry, just go do what you need to do to make sure that reprobate can't escape again," she added a small smile to show Harry that she was okay. In reality, Hermione was far from okay, but Harry had enough to deal with right now, and she didn't want to worry him further.

"Okay, I'll be back after things are settled," he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Love you, kiddo," Harry added before walking out and leaving her alone in the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After a hot shower and a change of clothes, Hermione felt much more human, and made her way back downstairs to find something to eat. Upon reaching the kitchen, she noticed in surprise that it was spotless once more, and Poppy was bustling around making dinner.

As she entered the kitchen, Poppy glanced up and gave Hermione a sheepish smile.

"I is sorry Miss that Poppy wasn't here to help when the bad men come, but I is very glad that Miss and Master are safe and the bad men who killed my Mistress are gone," she seemed embarrassed at having said so much and blushed.

"Thank you Poppy," Hermione said with a smile, "How is Binky doing by the way?"

Poppy seemed to get angry for a minute at the mention of the house elf who brought danger to her Master and his Miss, but then realizing Hermione was waiting for an answer, she spoke up.

"Binky is a bad elf Miss, and she needs punishing, but Master says to let her be since she be Mistress' favorite elf and be hurting too much," the scowl on her face making it clear how Poppy felt about his decision.

"I is making dinner Miss, master be wanting to see you at Malfoy Manor when you is ready Miss," she added as an afterthought to Hermione.

_Lucius wanted her to come to his house, whatever for_? she wondered, as she headed outside to Apparate to the Manor.

After being shown in, she heard the sound of raised voices, and knew that Draco had arrived. She hesitated before knocking on the door and entered after a terse command to 'enter' was given.

Lucius and Draco seemed startled by her presence, and she surmised they must have assumed she was a house elf when she knocked. Lucius recovered first and approached her.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione raised her eyebrow slightly at his formal greeting, but realizing Lucius was trying to keep up appearances, she didn't comment, to which he appeared extremely grateful.

"Thank you for coming. Draco would like to see his mother's... body... but he needs you to give him the password or escort him in yourself, if you please," Lucius seemed to be holding himself tensely, and Hermione could only imagine the bitter word's Draco had hurled at him. Draco must be hurting terribly, but he refused to look at her, so she wasn't sure.

"I'll be happy to take him," Hermione answered quickly. There was no way she was giving Draco access to her house.

"Let's get this over with then," said Draco snidely as he approached Hermione, still not meeting her eyes. He didn't say one word to Lucius as she followed him out of the Drawing Room door and towards the Apparition Foyer.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and Apparated, dropping it as soon as they arrived. She hesitated before taking him into the house and steeling herself for his angry retort, she said softly, "Draco, I am very sorry about your mother."

"I just bet you are Weasley," his tone wasn't as nasty as she expected, but she still didn't understand his words.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that Draco," Hermione knew she should let it drop, but she never was very good at letting things drop, "I _am_ sorry about your mother."

"My mother was the wife of a bastard Death Eater, who should have been in prison with all the rest of his dear mates, don't pretend you care that she's... dead," Draco's voice broke on the last word, and Hermione knew he was perilously close to losing his composure.

Hermione chose to let the matter drop and turned and entered the house, stopping only long enough to let Poppy know she was back, she led Draco to Narcissa. Narcissa had been cleaned up and dressed in her favorite gown, and her hair shone from repeated brushing.

Draco let out a sob as soon as he saw his mother and approached the bed, falling to his knees and dropping his head to her side, much as Lucius had done just hours before. Hermione quietly left the room as Draco said his private goodbye's to his mother.

After a light meal and two more cups of coffee, Hermione went to the library to read. Draco still hadn't come down, and she was hesitant to bother him, although she was getting a bit worried as he had been up there almost three hours.

She had just convinced herself to go check on him, when he arrived in the library looking wild eyed and in extreme pain. He stormed towards her and grabbed the book out of her hand, throwing it across the room in his rage. His blatant disregard for a First Edition copy of Jane Austen's Collected Works made her more angry than his treatment of her.

"Tell me," he growled, "Tell me what happened to my mother. What have you done?" Draco was struggling to restrain his temper, his hands clenched into tight fists at his side, as he glared at her.

"First of all," said Hermione, as she stood and retrieved the book he had thrown, checking for damage, "You are very lucky you didn't ruin this book, as it's my favorite and I would have had to take it out of your hide," she paused at his look of incredulity at her words.

"You are worried about a bloody book?" he asked in disbelief.

"Secondly", said Hermione, as she sat back down in her chair and took a sip of coffee, "If you wish me to tell you anything, you will stop hovering over me like some medieval gargoyle and sit down so we can discuss this like civil people," Hermione added firmly.

When Draco only continued to glare at her, she spoke in a softer tone.

"I am not the least bit intimidated by you, so if that's what you are trying to do, you might as well give it up, it won't work."

Hermione watched as Draco alternated between his desire to curse her and his need for concrete answers.

"Draco, I know you are hurting, and for that I _am_ very sorry. Believe it or not, I am not your enemy, nor am I harboring a twenty-year grudge over past mistakes. I simply would like you to sit, while I tell you what your mother told us before she... passed," Hermione added as delicately as she could.

Hermione didn't ask him why he hadn't discussed this with his father, but it didn't take a genius to figure that out, so instead she called for Poppy and asked for a refreshment tray to be brought in.

She sat quietly while she waited and observed Draco. He had his father's height and build, but while Lucius still had a full head of silky blond hair, Draco's was thinning at the top, and his face lacked the strong lines of his father's, and Hermione surmised that those must be Black Family traits.

When Poppy arrived with the tray, Hermione helped herself to a glass of white wine, and Draco poured himself a brandy. She thanked Poppy and waited for her to leave before she started speaking.

Draco sat completely still as she repeated the story she was told. She didn't sugar coat it, nor did she embellish or add any of her personal feelings about any detail, and she watched Draco's face as she spoke. His expression switching from tightly held control, to anger, to sadness, to disbelief, and finally back to anger.

Hermione had talked for almost thirty minutes by the time she was done, and had consumed one glass of wine, and was halfway through another as her last words were spoken. She waited for Draco to comment, and when he didn't she added once more.

"Draco, I'm sorry you had to hear this from me, I won't pretend that I knew your mother well, but what Nott and Avery did to her...," she was interrupted by Draco's harsh voice, his pain and anger evident.

"Don't you mean what my_ father _did?" he snarled angrily, "What that miserable excuse for a man did to her her whole life... for _my_ whole life. He probably set the whole thing up, they were _his_ buddies after all. HE as good as killed my mother!" Draco began to pace and Hermione felt her anger building and began to defend Lucius.

"Draco, your father made mistakes, I'm not denying that... _nor is he_," she added vehemently, "but your father had nothing to do with her death," she stared angrily at Draco and felt his anger erupt as he got in her face.

"MY FATHER IS A LIAR!" he bellowed, and Hermione could smell the brandy on his breath, "Everything he says is a lie... of course he was behind her killing, he didn't love her... she told me that many times, so don't feed me this load of dung and expect me to swallow it," he slammed his glass down and strode towards the door.

Hermione knew she would probably regret this, but her anger got the better of her and her wand was in her hand and the incantation spoken almost before she realized what she had done. Draco was tied up and and he let out a roar of rage as he struggled, Hermione added a "Silencio" to her already damning actions against him.

"I will release you Draco, once you have heard me out and not before. I am going to tell you some things that are not common knowledge. I will not lie to you, but if you prefer I will tell you them under veritaserum, but, you will just have to stay like this until I procure some. Do you need me to get some?" she asked him, and waited until he gave a reluctant shake of his head before continuing.

"Well, thank you for that at least," she added as she sat back down, "Your father has provided insider information to the Auror's which has resulted in the death and/or capture of twenty-four former Death Eaters," At the look of disbelief on Draco's face, she added," Harry is the Head Auror and will be happy to corroborate my story if you'd like me to call him."

Once again she waited, and once again he shook his head, "Your father and I have become friends of a sort since he has been staying here," at Draco's raised eyebrow she added, "No, we have not slept together... I said _friends_, not lovers," He didn't need to know that she desperately_ wanted _to sleep with him, she would save that juicy tidbit for another time... or never.

"He is a man crippled with guilt, it is eating him alive. Not only is he carrying around horrible guilt about you," she noticed Draco's shock and continued, "but now he is blaming himself for your mother's actions as well. I like your father, and it pains me to see him so defeated. He is a shell of the man he once was, and in some ways that may be good, but his spirit is broken, and I'm not sure it can be repaired."

Hermione stared at Draco as he pondered her words and almost against her will the next words tumbled from her mouth.

"Draco, I have made many mistakes in my life, as have you, the difference between us is that I am _not afraid _to admit to my mistakes and place the blame for them solely where it belongs... _on me_! You and your mother both have blamed your father for decisions that _you_ and _she_ were responsible for, _not your father_."

Hermione took a minute to control her temper and took another drink of wine as Draco struggled against his bindings. She had started this farce of a conversation, so she might as well finish it, and if Draco never spoke to her again, it was no skin off her back. But for Lucius sake, she had to try.

"I was Muggle born, or as you so affectionately called me, a 'Mudblood'; something that followed me all through Hogwarts and almost got me killed numerous times. Do you see me turning into a bitter, mean person who hates every pureblood wizard alive because of how I was treated? NO!" she shouted, startling Draco.

"You need to accept the blame for _your decisions _and _your actions_. Your father did not make you take the Dark Mark, that was _all you_, and suddenly when you are in over your head, it's all his fault. Do you know how lucky you are to even be alive? Do you know what your father did to ensure your safety?" Hermione was on a roll now, and Draco's eyes were large as he watched her.

"Is it your father's fault that your mother DECIDED to have an affair with Nott, twenty years after Voldemort's death? Was it your father's fault that she got pregnant by a man she was visiting _illegally _in Azkaban? Was it your father's fault, if after she helped a convicted Death Eater escape, he poisoned her?"

Draco's eyes grew wide and Hermione realized she hadn't told him about the baby. _OOPS! _Maybe it was time to end this before she said or did something unforgivable.

"Draco," she kneeled down to meet his eyes and show him her sincerity, "Lucius is the only family you have left, and he is drowning. Are you willing to lose him too, because you are too afraid to admit to your mistakes and place the blame where it should be placed?" she hoped she had at least given him some things to think about, as she placed both her hands on his knees.

"I truly believe people can change Draco, and I believe in giving people second chances when I see that happening. Your father loves you more than you will ever know, and he needs your forgiveness, and understanding; but mostly he needs your love, and if I'm not mistaken, you could use his as well," she stared deeply into his eyes and thought she saw a tiny flicker of guilt, but she couldn't be sure.

She stood and removed the charm silencing him, "I know I shouldn't have done that, but your father's well being is important to me, and I just wanted you to hear me out. I understand if you are angry and want to retaliate, but just so you know, I won't go down quietly," she smiled as she removed the ropes binding him.

Hermione waited, poised for his response, but he simply downed the rest of his brandy and walked out of the room. She wondered if it was a trick, and stood there until Poppy came back in to tell her that Master Draco had gone.

And then she stood there some more.

**********

**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely review, even those that just add me to their alerts. I know these past few chapter's have been a bit emotional, but things should ease up soon. **

**Thanks for sticking with me and thanks to jessirose85 for her Beta help on these last few chapters!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Hermione woke to the delicious smell of coffee, but wanted nothing better than to bury her head in her pillow and remain there indefinitely. Unfortunately, the outside world didn't stop just to suit her whims, and she groaned as she got out of bed.

It had been five days since that discussion, and she used the term "discussion" loosely, with Draco. Five days in which she had neither seen nor heard from Lucius, five days in which she had been completely and totally miserable.

Hermione felt better after her shower, and headed downstairs, not surprised to find Harry sitting at the kitchen table being fawned over by Poppy, as she tried to entice him to eat another helping of eggs. Hermione couldn't help smiling at the sight.

Ever since Narcissa's death, Harry had been spending more and more time here with Hermione. He claimed that it was because Poppy's cooking far outstripped Ginny's, but Hermione knew more was going on, but she didn't push him to talk about it; she knew he would when he was ready.

When Lucius left, Poppy left with him, but she returned within a few hours and happily announced that, _Master Lucius said Miss needed her more than he did, and could she please stay... please, please! _Hermione felt strange about taking her, but knew Lucius was trying to thank her for all she had done. So, Poppy lived with her now, and Hermione was secretly pleased at Lucius' thoughtfulness. Not to mention, she adored the sweet elf.

Avery's death had been ruled self-defense, so no charges had been filed against Lucius, and on a positive note, an anonymous source had reported to the _Daily Prophet _of Lucius' invaluable assistance in the apprehension of twenty-four former Death Eaters, and he had received quite a nice write-up in the paper. Hermione refused to comment when asked if she had been the one to reveal the role he played; she wasn't a good liar.

Nott was returned to Azkaban with fifty more years added to his sentence; for one count of murder, and two counts of attempted murder. As a result of the breakout additional security measures had been instituted at Azkaban. Now, all guards had to undergo a stricter screening process, and were evaluated regularly by Harry's team of Aurors, with random names drawn for questioning under Veritaserum once a month.

Narcissa's body had been removed the morning after Draco left and she was buried in the Malfoy Family Mausoleum following a private ceremony for family members only. Hermione had wanted to attend, but as Lucius hadn't invited her, she felt it best she stay away. She did send a large flower arrangement with a note to Lucius, but other than a short note thanking her for her kindness, she hadn't heard from him since.

Hermione sat down after placing a quick kiss on Harry's forehead and wishing Poppy a good morning. She didn't like to talk until after her first cup of coffee, and was thankful that Harry understood and respected this... Ron never could... or would.

Ron. Something else Hermione had been putting off dealing with, but she knew she would have to today. Today was his hearing, and she was required to be there. She had ignored his increasingly nasty owls this past week, and knew she would have to face the music today.

She had written to Rose and Hugo, but had refrained from telling them about Ron's hearing. They would find out soon enough, and she didn't want them involved in any way. She had discussed her options with Harry and she still wasn't sure what she was going to do.

If she pressed charges, Ron would either receive a large fine and be forced into counseling, or he could face up to five years in Azkaban.

On the other hand, if she didn't press charges, he would go free, and she risked the chance of this happening again. She didn't honestly believe Ron would touch her again, but she would have never imagined him doing it in the first place, so she was torn.

The other major question still looming was, what happens now? She thought she was pretty firm about her decision to stay with Ron, but the longer she was away from him, the more she realized she didn't miss him. _Shouldn't she be missing him_? She missed the kids, and she sort of missed her house, although, she was getting extremely comfortable here, and was seriously considering moving her things here... permanently.

She finished her cup of coffee and looked at Harry, "Should I have Poppy make the guest bedroom into a permanent room for you?" He smiled at her, but it was a sad smile, and Hermione thought he may be ready to talk, so she waited.

She thanked Poppy as she brought her a steaming plate of eggs and bacon and fresh cup of coffee, and she waited. She finished her breakfast and set her napkin down, pouring herself a third cup of coffee, and she waited some more. Finally, just as she concluded that she had been wrong about him being ready, he started talking.

"Ginny has moved back home to the Burrow," he said quietly, "We haven't had a sane conversation since that night with Narcissa, and this thing with Ron has crippled us. She refuses to back me, and keeps giving him money, and then telling me she needs more grocery money, or money to pay a bill, or to fix this or that. I finally cottoned on to what she was doing and confronted her; she didn't deny it. She said family is more important than anything, and Ron is her brother, and since...," he hesitated and looked at Hermione.

"Since I'm not supporting him, you mean?" Hermione asked acerbically.

Harry nodded and continued, "Well, I blew up the night after Narcissa died, and told her she could go back to her family since she seemed to care about them more... so she packed up Lily and left, and I haven't seen them since," Harry seemed to deflate a bit, "The thing is, I really don't miss Ginny, but I desperately miss my little Lily."

Hermione felt her heart go out to him, but didn't interrupt now that he was finally opening up.

"I received an owl from Gringott's letting me know she had tried to access my account, so I know she is after my money. After I found out she was helping Ron, I removed her name from my accounts, and set up a vault just in her name. She gets a very generous weekly stipend, but I guess that's not enough for her," Harry hesitated and Hermione knew he was hurting. She moved around the table and pulled him into a hug.

"What happened to all of us?" he asked, his voice muffled by her hair.

"I ask myself that question five times a day Harry, and I still don't have an answer," she gave him a final squeeze and sat down next to him, holding his hand.

"The real question is, where do we go from here?" she asked him, and by his look, she could tell he didn't have any answers either.

"I called a lawyer, Hermione," Harry said quietly, "I just wanted to know my options. She has been really helpful, and she was the one that suggested a separate account for Ginny. I can set up an appointment for you if you want," he asked, but Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to think about _that_ yet.

"We have to leave soon for the hearing, and I have to finish getting ready," she told a concerned looking Harry.

**********

Hermione walked out of the courtroom, feeling completely drained. It had been a nightmare. Every Weasley had been there as a character witness for Ron, but Harry was the only character witness for her.

Harry testified about what he had seen, and Healer Smythe, the elder, had been called to testify about Hermione's condition when she was brought into St. Mungo's. Everything came down to her testimony, and the Weasley's were shooting silent daggers at her and Harry from across the courtroom as she stood to speak; even Ron. That depressed her more than anything else.

Regardless of what she decided about their marriage, she couldn't send her children's father to jail, so she chose not to press charges and Ron had been released, albeit without a job. He ran over and tried to hug Hermione, but she pushed him away and walked out, in no mood for a Weasley confrontation.

Hermione took a deep breath and felt Harry's arm pull her in for a hug as they walked down the corridor, "You okay?" he asked her, his voice laced with concern.

"Oi, Mione, wait up," she heard Ron's voice call out to her, but she ignored him and kept walking. She should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"What the hell, Hermione," Ron grabbed her shoulder and tried to pull her around to face him, "Why are you ignoring...," he didn't have a chance to get the next words out as his hand was suddenly twisted behind his back, and he cried out in pain.

"Do not touch me like that _ever again_," Hermione hissed into Ron's ear, "You got a freebie today, next time you won't be so lucky." She gave his arm a final wrench before releasing him.

"Hermione," Ron's face was beet red, and Hermione knew from long experience that a blow-up was imminent, "What in the bloody hell is going on? I am your husband and I deserve to know what has happened to you," they had stopped walking, and by now the other Weasley's had caught up with them.

Hermione groaned inwardly, but it was now or never. Today had proven to her that she couldn't live with Ron anymore, couldn't take another blow-up or another pointless argument, couldn't take being second best to his family, and was tired of dealing with his pettiness and jealous resentment; she was done. She was _soooo_ done!

'Ron, YOU are what happened to me. Your jealousy, and your pettiness, and your childishness. I can't deal with it anymore; and before you ask, because I know how your mind works; NO_, I have not slept with another man, _there is _no one _else_," _she felt a pain in her chest as she said it, because she knew she really wanted there to be.

"Okay, you go ahead and run off with your _boyfriend...,_" Ron glared at Harry, "but don't think for one moment I'll be lonely, your shoes will be easy to fill," he added nastily, as he turned and stormed off. Hermione had wondered if Ron was seeing someone, and now she had her answer. She heard someone approaching and looked up into the red face of the Weasley Matriarch who looked like she was about give Hermione a large piece of her small mind, and Hermione simply wasn't in the mood.

"Molly,"said Hermione in a firm voice, "You got your wish, I will no longer be a part of your family, Ron and I are through," Hermione paused and gave her mother-in-law of almost seventeen years a pitying glance, as she continued happily.

"Which means, that I no longer have to listen to your opinion about my character, my mothering skills, or what a lousy wife I am... THANK MERLIN!" Hermione smiled as she added, "Because honestly, if I had to sit through one more lecture from you, I probably would have ended up hexing either you, to shut you the hell up for once, or myself, just to get the bloody hell away from you."

Hermione turned as Molly started to sputter with anger, she just wanted out of here. Harry joined her and they started walking again, but this time it was Ginny who stopped Harry.

"If you leave with this _tramp_, don't expect me to take you back," she added angrily, glaring at Hermione contemptuously, and Hermione longed to slap her smug face.

"Ginny, no worries, I don't _want_ to come back. I've already talked to a lawyer, and she should be contacting you soon to discuss our divorce," Harry smiled bitterly at her and started to turn away.

"You bloody bastard, I will take you for every penny you have, and you will never see your kids again, just watch me," Ginny's face matched her hair, and spittle was flying out of her mouth she was so angry.

Harry leaned into Ginny, inches from her face, and calmly, but coldly, replied, "I don't care about the money Gin, but _don't even_ try and fuck with my kids, because... _you... will... lose_."

Harry turned at Ginny's sputter... _like mother, like daughter_, he thought snidely, and grabbing Hermione's hand, smiled and said, "Well tramp, are you in the mood for some lunch?"

Hermione smiled back, "You know what, you bloody bastard, I think I am," and smiled back, feeling better than she had in months... years even.

She knew things would probably get nasty, and it would be hard on the kids, but she was tired of living like she had been for the last five years.

Tomorrow she _would _have Harry call that lawyer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Hermione sighed and shifted in her seat, she was hungry, had a splitting headache, and wanted a very large glass of wine while soaking in a steamy tub. Unfortunately, she was stuck in her lawyer's office hashing out the divorce settlement with pea brain and his lawyer.

For the past month, her lawyer and Ron's lawyer had gone back and forth over the disbursement of their worldly goods. Hermione had thought it would be easy, she just wanted her books, her personal things, and the kids. As far as she was concerned, Ron could have everything else, but every time she thought they had come to an agreement, Ron's lawyer came back with a 'problem' and things dragged on even longer.

She had given him the house they had lived in for the last eight years, which _she_ had bought and paid for with a very large bonus she had received, she had given him the car he loved so much, and she had given him all of the household goods, but suddenly he wanted more.

"For the last time Ron," Hermione said impatiently, "What the hell do you want? I have given you everything except my personal possessions, let's get this over with already," she stood up and started to pace, something she only did when she was trying to solve a complex problem, or was agitated, as she was now.

"Hermione," said Ron, as if she were a small child, "You know I still haven't found a job, and you make more money, therefore, _I _should get our entire savings and Retirement Fund... it's only fair," he said, as if it made all the sense in the world.

Hermione was fast losing her patience, but thankfully, her lawyer interjected, "Mr. Weasley, as we've discussed... ad nauseam," she mumbled the last word under her breath, "Wizard Divorce Statutes state that both parties split all monies equally, and the savings and Retirement Fund fall under the category of _monies_," she made an effort to sound as polite as possible, she had been a lawyer for over ten years and had seen this happen time and time again.

"Miss Jones, my client understands the statutes, but we appreciate the legal lesson, nonetheless. The issue here is future earnings. Your client has the potential to earn significantly more than my client, and he should therefore be entitled to the Retirement Fund and savings to compensate," he smiled the oily smile of his that Hermione had wanted to slap since their very first meeting.

"So in essence, you want to _penalize _my client for being successful in her chosen career field, and reward yours for being a... failure... in his, is that correct?" she smiled sweetly at his astonished expression, but he recovered quickly and smiled back.

Hermione struggled to cover her smirk at Ron's indignant look, but the reality was, that _she_ had contributed almost all of the money in their savings, and they wouldn't even have a Retirement Account if she hadn't set one up.

"You're right, my dear, we concede your point," Ron's lawyer began, with an unconvincingly pleasant smile, "Why don't we move on to the issue of custody," at Hermione's angry hiss, he smiled even wider, "I know we agreed that Mrs. Weasley could have full custody, but my client has had time to rethink his position, and now would like full custody himself."

Hermione was seeing red. That snake was using her children as pawns to get all of the money; she gave Ron such a venomous glare that he blushed and looked away. He was _not _going to get custody if she had anything to do with it. She scribbled a quick note to her lawyer, who looked at her and sighed, before turning back to the weasel lawyer Ron had hired.

"My client has reconsidered, and in exchange for full custody, you will receive eighty percent of all monies... and I suggest you take it, because that is our final offer. If we can't settle this now, we are just filing our petition and letting the courts decide," she sat back, knowing they would jump on the offer... and they did. They pretended to deliberate for all of three minutes, and then accepted her offer.

If the two parties filing for divorce, couldn't come to an agreement, the court could take months, or even in some cases, a year or more, to decide the outcome, and the legal fee's accrued could be astronomical. It was also a bit of a crap shoot depending which judge got your case; you could just as easily end up with nothing as everything. If there was a signed Contract of Agreement, however, the courts were more likely to honor whatever had been decided between the relevant parties. As it did, after all, make their work much easier.

Ten minutes later, the papers were signed and Ron and his lawyer were out the door. Ron gave Hermione a sad look as he departed, but she ignored him, and slumped back down in her chair. She may be nearly broke, but she was glad it was almost over. She looked at her lawyer and gave her a tired smile.

"Well, my twenty percent should cover your fee's and leave me just enough to buy a cup of coffee," Hermione smiled to show she was joking, "I am just happy everything is finally resolved. What happens now?" Hermione was a trial lawyer, and didn't handle divorces, so she wasn't sure about the procedures.

"Well, I file the paperwork, and we wait for the court's decision. That can take anywhere from two weeks to two months, but since you have some connections at court," she smiled, "I imagine within two weeks you should be a free woman," she started gathering up the papers, but stopped and addressed her client once again.

"Even though you both agreed on all the salient points, the court can still overrule us, and rule differently. It is rare that that happens, but I wanted you to be aware of the possibility."

Hermione pondered her words as she watched her lawyer shove everything back into her briefcase, and smiling back at Hermione as she headed out the door, her briefcase slung jauntily over one shoulder, she said,

"Don't worry about my legal fee's, they have all been paid, so you can even afford a muffin or two to go with that coffee," she laughed at Hermione's expression, and winked, "Don't bother asking, cuz I'm not telling... lawyer client privilege; you know the drill_," _and after a mock salute, walked out the door.

Hermione was stunned. Who had paid her legal expenses? Her bill so far already exceeded 3000 Galleons, and that wasn't a small amount by anyone's standards. _Was it Harry? _He was the only person she knew who could easily spare that kind of money... _and_ be willing to help her.

Hermione gathered up her things and headed down to the Apparition Point, her mind full of questions. She was walking fast and was not watching where she was going, and ran into an immovable wall and stumbled back, dropping her papers all over the floor.

"Bloody hell," she muttered to herself. Today had not been a good day, and she _really_ needed to get home to that hot bath, and a glass, no,... _two_ glasses of wine. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be getting there soon enough, as she looked at whom, not what, she had run into.

_Bloody hell! _she thought again, as she looked into the soft grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"I'm happy to see you too, Weasley, or should I call you Granger?" He was doing something with his face that Hermione had never seen directed at her before, and she wondered if it was a ploy of some sort, and if so, what was he plotting? He was giving her what looked like... a genuine smile.

Hermione shook her head in confusion, maybe she _had_ hit her head when she ran into him, that would definitely explain his less than hostile reaction to her. Deciding to give herself a minute for her muddled brain to catch up, she bent down to gather her papers, and was startled once more to find him crouched down to assist her.

'Okay, what's going on?" She asked in her best imitation of Minerva McGonagall staring down recalcitrant first years, "The last time we were in the same room together, I tied you up and yelled at you. Should I be expecting an ambush around the next corner?"

He laughed at her paranoia, and held up both hands in surrender, "Okay, you found me out. A highly trained team of assassins, are, even now, trained upon you, and will shoot at my signal," he laughed once more at her expression, and then his face grew serious.

"Listen, I was hoping to talk to you... privately. Would you like to grab a drink with me downtown?"

Hermione still wasn't sure what to make of him, but he seemed sincere, and if not, she did still have her locket, so she could always Portkey away if need be. She gave a careful nod and followed him out the door.

"By the way," she asked as they walked into a small pub down the street from her office, "What was the signal that would have gotten my head blown off?"

"Oh that," he said with a smile, "If I had picked my nose you would have been a goner."

"Real classy Malfoy," she said, laughing despite herself, as she followed him to small table in the back corner of the brightly lit pub. After placing their drink orders, neither spoke; Hermione thought Draco looked nervous, so instead of making small talk to break the tension, she was content to wait him out.

The arrival of their drinks seemed to be the opening he was waiting for, and after taking a fortifying sip, he began to speak.

"Granger... Hermione," he began hesitantly, "Is it okay if I call you that?" at her nod he continued, "I have to admit, you really pissed me off that night at your house, and I left because I was afraid of what I would say or do, if I didn't. I stayed pissed for about three days... and I mean pissed in the literal sense. I must have gone through four bottles of Firewhiskey," he laughed nervously.

"Finally on the morning of the fourth day, I woke up in a puddle of sick, with my wife Pansy, standing over me. She told me in no uncertain terms, that I either get my shit together and face what had happened, or she was leaving me," he shrugged helplessly.

"Evidently, in one of my many drunken rages, I was ranting about what you had done to me... and said to me, and she heard enough to put two and two together," he smiled sheepishly.

"Don't laugh, but she told me that you weren't the smartest which of our age for nothing, and that maybe I should listen to you," he smiled at Hermione's surprised expression, "So, after putting it off for another day, I went home and confronted my father. For the record, you were right about him... and about me," he added the last quietly, shamefully.

"I yelled and screamed for the first two days, and he just sat there and let me get it all out. After that, I finally calmed down and we spent the next two days skirting politely around the edge of the real issues, until finally everything imploded and we talked, really talked, for the first time in, well... ever."

Hermione watched as Draco took a long drink of his Guinness, _He drinks Guinness_? _He is one surprise after another tonight_, she thought as she sipped her white wine. She was very glad that Draco had listened to her advice. She hadn't really thought he would, considering their pasts, but was pleased it had obviously made a difference.

He finished his Guinness, and ordered another round for them, as her glass was empty as well. When the drinks arrived, he raised his glass and made a toast. "To forgiveness, second chances," he looked at her seriously, "and new friends," she looked at him for a moment to gauge his intent, and then broke into a wide smile.

"To new friends," she added, thinking she may have to call on Pansy sometime soon, it sounded like they might actually have a few things in common.

As Hermione and Draco finished their drinks, he told her about Pansy and their son Scorpius, and she spoke of Rose and Hugo, as well as her impending divorce. It didn't surprise her that he knew about the divorce, but she did wonder how he had found out.

She wanted desperately to ask him about Lucius, but wasn't sure if he would be able to read deeper meaning into her request, so she left it alone. She hadn't seen Lucius since Narcissa's death, but he had sent along his well wishes on the few occasions Poppy had gone to the Manor to visit.

Hermione wanted to contact him, but didn't feel right about it. Firstly, he was probably still grieving over his wife, and secondly, she was technically still married, so she couldn't pursue a relationship anyway.

_Did she want a relationship with him? Would he be interested in one with her?_ She had thrilled at the chemistry between them, but now she wondered if it had all been one sided.

Well, there was nothing to be done about it, she would get through her divorce, and then take it from there. Maybe being friends with Draco would have the added perk of placing her in his father's company on occasion. With that happy thought, Hermione refocused on Draco's voice. It was a nice, well modulated voice, but lacked the sensual undertones of his father's.

"... so if you aren't busy on that night, we'd love for you to come," Draco finished with a smile, awaiting her response. Unfortunately, she hadn't heard the first part, so she was hesitant to commit herself. He seemed to want her to accept, however, and she wanted to make a stab at being friends with him, so she smilingly agreed, hoping he would elaborate further.

"Great," he smiled in pleasure, "Pansy will be pleased. You will probably receive an owl in a day or two with the details. Now, I really must be off or Pansy will be worried."

He stood and reached for her coat and helped her into it. _WOW_, thought Hermione, _Pansy has obviously trained him well_.

He looked at Hermione seriously for a moment before heading towards the door, "Thank you for... well... everything," and surprising Hermione, gave her a quick hug before holding the door of the pub open for her.

_Today has indeed been an interesting day_! Hermione thought, as she walked into the cool night air.

**********

**A/N: Thanks for all the continued reviews, they are wonderful! Also, much thanks to a fellow night owl, _The Breeze_, for his Beta help on my last two chapters.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I just wanted to make a quick observation. For those reviewers that leave anon reviews, or reviews I cannot respond to, I understand you may not like every chapter, but things aren't always what they seem. I am building up to certain events, and I can't do it all in a single chapter, nor would people continue reading if it was blatantly obvious what was going to happen.**

**I hope that makes sense, and having said that, I do sincerely appreciate everyone that takes the time to review... good or bad! **

**Happy reading!**

**************

**Chapter 21**

Hermione slumped down into the chair, hoping desperately that the warmth of the fire would somehow seep into her cold limbs. The room was dark, but she hadn't bothered turning on any lights as the dark seemed to suit her mood. She was exhausted, mentally as well as physically. She hadn't slept last night, and was still trying to process the events of yesterday and today. What she had _thought_ would happen, and what actually _had_ happened was very, very different.

Hermione had sent an owl to Headmaster Jenkins last Tuesday, informing him that she would be arriving on Saturday afternoon to spend the day with her children. Rose and Hugo were very happy to see her, and the three of them spent a lovely afternoon exploring all her old favorite places around Hogwarts. Hermione felt herself relaxing as she listened to Rose and Hugo argue over their favorite, and least favorite, teacher's and classes.

Hugo especially, spoke excitedly about the Halloween Feast next week, as he had inherited Ron's insatiable appetite. _But thankfully, not his table manners_. Hermione had thought, as she smiled at her son.

After a wonderful dinner together in the Great Hall, Hermione took her children up to the Astronomy Tower, so she could break the news of the impending divorce in private. Needless to say, they had not taken it well. Rose, after screaming some very hurtful accusations at Hermione, ran from the room in tears, and Hugo, still very much a mommy's boy, just crawled into her lap and cried out his confusion.

After she left, conflicted thoughts kept running through her head. _What should she do now? Could she really go through with this knowing how it was affecting her children? _

In her heart, she knew ending her marriage was the right decision _for her_, but it obviously _was_ _not_ for the kids. Now that Hugo was at Hogwarts, the kids were only home for two weeks at Christmas, one week at Easter, and two months over the summer, surely she and Ron could reach some sort of agreement for those times.

With those thoughts fresh on her mind, she had Apparated to their house this morning to talk things over with Ron. Without thinking, she had walked into the house unannounced, and found Ron snuggled up on the couch with a very young, very thin, blond. She didn't know who was more surprised, Ron, the blond, whom he introduced as Mandy, or herself.

After quickly excusing herself, she waited on the back porch swing while Ron got dressed. He didn't apologize for Mandy being there, nor would he give her an answer when she asked how long they had been seeing each other. Hermione knew she should be hurt by his infidelity, and by his lies, but other than a small twinge, she realized that she really didn't care. Her heart longed for someone else, and as soon as the divorce was final, she was going to go after what she wanted.

Focusing back on the reason for her visit, she told Ron about her distressing visit to Hogwarts, and Rose and Hugo's reactions to the news of their impending divorce. Hermione stayed silent as Ron processed her words, and she knew they bothered him as well. He asked her to give him a day or two to think things over, and talk to his lawyer.

They agreed to meet in a few days to talk things over, and amend their agreement if necessary. As she was leaving, Hermione marveled that it took her and Ron getting a divorce to actually have a civil conversation with each other. She knew that probably wouldn't last, but it was a welcome change.

She spent the afternoon discussing her options with her lawyer, and she was pretty confident they had come up with a compromise that would work for everyone. After her lawyer left to draw up the new agreement, Hermione filled a bath, and was about to get in when she received an owl from Hogwarts telling her that Rose had gotten into a fight with another student.

Hermione immediately sent an owl to Ron, dressed quickly, and Apparated into Hogsmeade so she could floo from the Three Broomsticks directly into the Headmaster's Office. Once there, she found a recalcitrant Rose sitting beside another student, who was covered in large purple boils.

They had to wait a few minutes for Ron and the boy's parents to arrive; during which time, Rose simply glared at Hermione, refusing to speak. Hermione knew Rose was acting out in hurt and anger over the news from yesterday, and though she understood, that did not mean she condoned Rose's behavior.

After the other three parents had arrived, it was revealed that the boy, Thomas Hilt, had been taunting Rose in the library, as evidently was his custom, and instead of ignoring him, as was her custom, she hexed him. Unfortunately for her, there were witnesses, and as Thomas never even removed his wand from his cloak, she was the one found to be at fault.

After much discussion, most of it heated, it was decided that Rose would receive a week's worth of Detention with Mr. Filch, who was even crankier now than when Ron and Hermione attended Hogwarts. She would also lose her Hogsmeade privileges the following weekend.

After the meeting broke up, Ron decided it was time for he and Rose to have a talk. When it became obvious Hermione intended to stay for the discussion, Ron gave her a very pointed look, indicating she should leave. Hermione kissed the top of Rose's head, despite her daughter's obvious attempt to avoid her, and reluctantly floo'd back to the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione decided to have a drink on the off chance that Ron would floo here instead of going directly home. She sincerely hoped he would stop by and let her know how things had gone with Rose, even though, she acknowledged to herself, he was no longer under any obligation to do so.

Hermione was distressed by Rose's behavior; she had never acted out like this before, and Hermione hoped this was a onetime occurrence. She had always considered herself lucky that she and Rose had such a close relationship, despite her full-time career. Now she wondered if that would change.

Hermione ordered a glass of wine and took a booth in the back, away from the main bustle of the bar. It was pretty full for a Sunday evening, which surprised her, and as she sipped her wine, she looked around at the other patrons.

Suddenly her heart stopped; a few tables over, partially hidden by a large potted plant, was the man who had been filled her thoughts almost exclusively for the last month… Lucius Malfoy... and he wasn't alone.

Hermione's initial reaction was to storm over to the table and demand to know who the thin brunette was, as she could only see the back of her head from where she was sitting.

_How dare he start dating again, he was supposed to be in mourning for Narcissa, he was supposed to be strengthening his relationship with his son, and dammit... he was supposed to be pining for her. _Hermione's thoughts raced.

_So, this explains why he hasn't been in touch or made any attempt to see me in the last month and a half, _she thought bitterly, as hurt and jealousy burned through her.

Hermione watched surreptitiously as Lucius laughed over something the brunette said, and the realization that Lucius had never laughed like that with her, slammed into her solar plexus like a ton of bricks. His laugh was a totally unrestrained explosion of mirth, and she closed her eyes, as the sound vibrated through her

_Maybe she was overreacting, maybe this was just an innocent drink to discuss business or... or... a family member he was catching up with... or... maybe, maybe..., _Hermione ran out of possible explanations as she looked over at Lucius once more, and her eyes saw what her brain refused to accept.

Lucius reached forward to brush his finger gently across the woman's cheek, and Hermione felt her insides twist, as she struggled not to cry out at the unfairness of it.

She had waited because they were both still tied to other people, she had denied herself what she was convinced would have been the most sexually fulfilling night of her life, she had denied herself... him... but he obviously hadn't felt the same way.

_As if I need further proof that he fancies thin women, no wonder he's not interested in me, _her self confidence taking another blow, as she looked down at her full figure disdainfully.

Hermione felt hot tear's spilling down her cheeks, and knew she had to get away from here, away from the sight of Lucius with another woman, away from the pain seeing them together caused, and away from what the sight of them together was doing to her dreams for the future.

She quietly left money on the table, covertly disillusioned herself, and headed towards the door. As she passed their table, she heard Lucius say softly, "... know we are going to have to stop hiding and come out in the open about us...," the rest of his words were cut off as Hermione sped towards the door, blinded by tears, and not caring who she ran into.

_So_… she thought bitterly, _this has obviously been going on for a while_; she knew she had no right to be angry or hurt or jealous, but she couldn't help it, she was all of those things.

She made it outside, and took a few cleansing breaths, before Apparating back home and collapsing into the chair by the fireplace. Thankfully, Poppy had lit it for her before heading to bed, even though Sundays were Poppy's day off, and Hermione was extremely grateful.

That had been four hours ago, and she still hadn't been able to get rid of the coldness that filled her.

_Why is it, that when I find out my husband of sixteen years is having an affair, it barely affects me, but when I see a man I have no ties or attachments too, and have only really known less than two months, it completely destroys me? _Hermione felt like a complete and total idiot.

Lucius had never made any promises to her, hell, they had barely even talked about what had happened between them, and here she was, being a typical needy female. Hell, she had even imagined how incredible he would look in a tuxedo.

Hermione sighed. She was such a fool!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Hermione looked at the envelope she had just received from Draco and Pansy Malfoy. It was an invitation to a small dinner party, on Halloween at Malfoy Manor. Hermione had said she would go, but she knew now that she couldn't so she would send her regrets and add a note inviting them here instead.

Having made up her mind, she returned to the amended proposal she had just received from Dianna outlining the changes they had discussed. She signed it and sent it back, as Dianna had to take it over to Ron's solicitor, and then get it filed before the 5 pm deadline today. Her divorce hearing was scheduled for Halloween of all days, just two days from now.

Hermione poured herself another cup of Poppy's delicious coffee, and stared out at the late morning sky. She had been moping around the house for the past week and knew it was time for her to shake herself out of her lethargy.

_So what if Lucius didn't want her, it wasn't the end of the world, right? He had obviously moved on after Narcissa's death, so she should be happy for him, right? Obviously everyone has moved on but me, _she thought in disgust_, even Harry has a date with Lara on Halloween_.

Evidently, a strong attraction had been building between Harry and Lara for years while working together, but neither had acted on it. Now that Harry was free, he told Hermione he intended to pursue the beautiful, compassionate woman.

Hermione truly was happy for Harry, but struggled to overcome the small, petty part of herself that was jealous he had gotten who _he_ lusted after. So far, _she_ wasn't having much luck.

Harry's Divorce Hearing had been yesterday, and it hadn't been pretty, but thankfully, it had been short. Harry and Ginny hadn't been able to come to an agreement beforehand, so the Petition for Divorce had been filed without one. The only reason the case had been scheduled so quickly, was because he was Harry Potter, and his name still carried celebrity status in the Wizarding World.

Hermione had gone to offer moral support, and as a character witness for Harry, but ended up being questioned by the court for her alleged role in the 'demise of the Potter's marriage,' with Ginny citing the longtime affair between Harry and Hermione as the source of their marital discord.

_The petty bitch_, Hermione had thought, wanting to slap Ginny silly for how much her allegations had hurt Harry. However, after Hermione testified under Veritaserum, Ginny's claim was dismissed for the fodder it was, and earned her the Judge's displeasure for her blatant attempt to discredit two decorated War Hero's.

Having the Judge chastise her daughter, must have been too much for Molly, because she immediately jumped up and began to defend Ginny's actions. She stubbornly inferred that Hermione must have done _something_ to counteract the truth serum, as she had personally seen Harry and Hermione being 'inappropriately affectionate' on quite a few occasions.

Hermione had wanted to slap _that _interfering bitch as well.

The Judge had finally had enough, and told Molly and Ginny, in no uncertain terms, that if there was _one more _false accusation or emotional outburst in his courtroom, he would award Harry _everything_ and Ginny would receive _nothing_. That, thankfully, subdued the Weasley women and things progressed more quickly after that.

After discussing some minor items and personal affects that were split equally, the Judge moved on to the custody issue.

He awarded Harry full custody of James and Albus, giving Ginny visitation privileges three days at Christmas, one day at Easter, and two weeks in the summer.

The Judge, however, believing young girls belonged with their mothers, and swayed by the fact that Ginny didn't work and Harry did, awarded Harry and Ginny joint custody of Lily. She would stay with Ginny during the week, and Harry would get her every weekend until she started Hogwarts. When that time came, the same custody arrangement as the boys' would apply.

The Judge proceeded directly to the disbursement of property. Harry would retain Grimmauld Place, the house at Godric's Hollow, and the Potter's summer home on the French Riviera, and Ginny was given Stonebill Cottage.

Stonebill Cottage was a small, two bedroom cottage, located a half mile from the Burrow that Harry had purchased four years ago to escape to if the Weasley's got to be too much during the holidays. Harry and Hermione had both used it numerous times.

Ginny had never been there, but assumed it was as large as their summer home in France, which was two thousand square meters. As a result, Ginny seemed pleased with the ruling, but her pleasure faded quickly at the Judge's next words.

Harry would retain sole possession of all accounts listed under the Black Family name, and Ginny would receive half of the money in the Potter Account, which at the time of the petition, amounted to approximately 5000 Galleons.

The Judge also ordered Harry to pay Ginny a monthly stipend in the amount of 200 Galleons for the support of Lily, stipulating that Harry would be responsible for the repair and upkeep of Stonebill Cottage as well. Hermione was surprised at that, but 200 Galleons would be more than enough for Ginny and Lily to live on as long as Ginny didn't go crazy with it.

Hermione looked at Ginny to gauge her reaction, and it became instantly apparent that Ginny was livid. Ginny knew there had been millions of Galleons in their joint account a few months ago, and it was obvious she felt Harry had cheated her out of her rightful share.

Completely forgetting the Judge's previous admonitions in her fit of rage, Ginny jumped out of her seat and started screaming at Harry. She accused him of trying to cheat her out of the money she was entitled to as his wife of seventeen years by removing the majority of the money that had been in their account.

Then, in the same angry breath, she turned her attention back to the Judge, and imperiously demanded that he award her half of _all _Harry's money, not just the measly amount left in their account.

Molly, seeing the Judge's face turning a vibrant shade of puce at Ginny's outburst, struggled to get Ginny to shut up and sit back down; but it took hearing the Judge's magically amplified voice to startle Ginny out of her angry diatribe long enough to notice her mother.

Realization dawned, and the horror of what she had just done washed over her as she looked back up at the incensed Judge. He waved his wand at the papers in front of him, gathered them up, and in a coolly calm voice that belied his still red face, he rendered his final ruling.

Harry was awarded everything, and Ginny would get supervised visitations with Lily once a week until such time as it could be proven that her temper wasn't a danger to her children. The same applied to the boys when they were home on holiday. In six months time, and based on the Case Worker's findings, they would readdress the visitation ruling.

Ignoring the cries his ruling had instigated, he gathered up his things and exited the courtroom. Harry was speechless, and although Hermione felt slightly bad that Ginny would lose her daughter, she secretly believed Ginny deserved everything she had gotten. The Judge _had_ warned her after all. Maybe now, Ginny would learn to rein in that hot temper of hers.

Hermione had grabbed a still dazed Harry and dragged him out of the courtroom before the distraught Weasley's intercepted him, and they finally had to resort to violence to get through the throng of reporter's clamoring for an interview. After picking up Lily, who was enjoying a game of Exploding Snap with the court appointed sitter, they Apparated back to Hermione's house, where Poppy awaited them with a delicious lunch.

Harry then spent the remainder of the day comforting Lily, who thankfully fell into an exhausted sleep before Harry could cave in and take her to see Ginny. Hermione stayed with Lily while Harry, after much prodding from Hermione, left to change all the wards on his properties.

**********

Hermione re-read the note she had just finished writing to Draco and Pansy, hoping they wouldn't think she was rejecting their offer of friendship, just their dinner invitation. She fabricated a last minute business trip, knowing it was a flimsy excuse, and added that she would love to have them over for Brunch the following Sunday instead.

Hermione felt guilty, considering she had already told Draco she would attend, but there was absolutely _no way_ she would make it through an entire evening in such close proximity to Lucius and _his date_. In fact, she planned to have an entire country between her and Lucius on Halloween night.

Hermione had decided that, regardless of the outcome, she would be leaving for France after the Hearing tomorrow. She deserved a vacation, and she needed some time away by herself to regroup and get her life back into perspective.

Harry had offered to let her use his summer home whenever she wanted, and she was finally going to take him up on his offer. Sandy beaches, rich food, and great wine, was just what she needed.

Work was not an issue, as she had over ninety-six days of unused vacation time accrued, and her cases were all up to date. She only planned to be gone a week, but Amelia had told her to take as much time as she needed.

_Maybe I'll meet a gorgeous Frenchman to take my mind off Lucius for a while_... she thought hopefully, but she secretly doubted it. Nothing seemed to be able to get her mind off Lucius.

Her conscious self _knew_ he was dating someone else, but her subconscious refused to acknowledge that fact, and consequently, her dreams had become an erotic playground where she and Lucius played, and she usually awoke bathed in sweat and trembling with unfulfilled lust.

_Yes_, she decided, _the farther away from Lucius I am, the better!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Hermione entered the courtroom feeling incredibly nervous, but no matter what happened here today, as soon as she walked out that door, she was off to France. Poppy had excitedly agreed to go with her, and was even now getting the house ready to be inhabited for the week. Hermione subconsciously patted her pocket where her shrunken luggage currently resided and smiled.

Harry had been more than happy to lend her the house and had encouraged her to stay as long as she wanted. Hermione had originally only planned to stay a week, but depending on the outcome of this Hearing, she may very well decide to stay longer.

Hermione and her solicitor, Dianna, had thought everything was resolved, but when she had gone to Ron's solicitor yesterday to get the revised agreement signed, Mr. Seaman, wasn't in his office, nor was he responding to any owls.

He had finally shown up at 5:02 pm, apologizing profusely for being out of touch, and pleading ignorance when Dianna accused him of purposely delaying so she would miss the filing deadline.

Hermione couldn't help but be suspicious of his convenient arrival just _after_ the deadline for filing the Petition, and it didn't help that Ron had not replied to any of the owls she had sent him yesterday either.

Hermione thought they had resolved everything satisfactorily, but now Ron and his solicitor were being shifty; it made Hermione very uneasy wondering what they were up to. She really wasn't in the mood for any Weasley theatrics today.

Hermione saw Molly Weasley sitting in the back row, but Ginny was not in sight, nor were any of the other Weasley's, and Hermione wondered briefly at the reason behind their glaring absence. She saw Ron enter the courtroom behind his solicitor, but he refused to meet Hermione's eyes as he sat down… and then it hit her… then she _knew_.

_It had all been an act_, _Ron_ _was going to try to fuck her over. Those bastards were planning to fuck her over. _Hermione stiffened in her seat; _they could try, but she wasn't going down without a fight_.

Hermione smiled inwardly when the Judge entered; it was the same Judge that had presided over Harry's divorce, which meant, he would at least be fair. It also meant that he was familiar with the Weasley's, and wouldn't put up with any of their shenanigans. Hermione was tempted to look back to see Molly's reaction, but managed to restrain herself.

Ron hadn't been present for Harry and Ginny's Divorce Hearing, so he probably wasn't aware that _this_ was _that_ Judge. Hermione almost wanted Ron or Molly to pull some stupid stunt, just so the Judge would call them on it, but buried that thought immediately. She really just wanted today to go smoothly.

Hermione looked at Ron to try and gauge his mood, and other than a slight tremor in his hands that he hid well, Ron looked calm and in control of his emotions. Hermione wished she could say the same about herself, and she turned her attention back to the Judge as he addressed both parties.

"Counselor's, I have an agreement before me dated six days ago and signed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Are these conditions still acceptable to both parties?" He looked at both solicitors as he spoke, but seemed to linger on Mr. Seaman for an extra minute, and Hermione thought she saw the Judge narrow his eyes slightly before shifting his glance back over to Dianna.

"No, your Honor" Dianna replied at the same time that Mr. Seaman answered, "No, they are not."

The Judge looked at both solicitors, set down the agreement theatrically, and sat back. He pulled out a folder and began to peruse the pertinent data before finally looking up and addressing the group, "Okay folks, let's start from the beginning. Let's talk property. Mrs. Weasley, are you still willing to give up the house you shared with Mr. Weasley and reside in your Muggle residence?"

Hermione nodded as she answered, "Yes, you're Honor." He looked at her a moment longer, made a note in the file, and spoke.

"Very well. Mr. Weasley, you will retain the property in Brentwood and Mrs. Weasley will retain her residence in... Hamstead Gardens?" The Judge looked at Hermione and smiled in surprise, finally understanding. The property values in Hamstead Gardens far exceeded those in Brentwood.

"Now, it says here that except for your library and personal effects, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley will get the car, and all other household items, is that still agreeable to both parties?" He looked up expecting an argument, but Hermione and Ron both nodded in affirmation, and after making a few more notes, the Judge continued on to the next item.

"I have read over this agreement, but I must admit that I am confused about the unequal disbursement of funds. Miss Jones, would you care to explain?" He watched Dianna as she stood and spoke in a confident voice.

"Your honor, Mr. Weasley had offered to relinquish full custody of the minor children, Rose and Hugo, under the condition that he receive eighty percent of all monies." She paused to allow her implication to sink in before continuing.

"My client originally agreed. However, events have transpired that have nullified that original arrangement. My client and Mr. Weasley have agreed to split custody, for the children's sake, with equal time spent at both parents' homes during school holidays."

The Judge turned to Ron's solicitor and asked, "Is this correct Mr. Seaman? Does your client agree with the proposed custody arrangements?"

"No, your honor," not hearing Hermione's groan, he continued, "My client reluctantly accepted the original offer of more money in exchange for full custody, because he was trying to be as accommodating to Mrs. Weasley as possible," Hermione snorted, knowing he heard her this time, but Mr. Seaman pretended not to hear, and continued.

"After an incident at Hogwarts that required Mr. Weasley's presence to sort out, he had a chance to talk to his eldest child, Rose. During that discussion Rose indicated that she had no desire to reside with Mrs. Weasley, as they didn't get along, and begged my client to allow her to live with him. We are therefore requesting full custody of her."

Hermione was shocked speechless... _Rose? Had she really said that? Did she really feel that way? Hermione felt as if she had been steamrollered_. She looked over at Ron questioningly and Ron shot her a guilty look before quickly looking away. Hermione wondered if Ron felt guilty because he was lying, or because he was telling the truth, but before she could dwell on it too deeply, she felt Dianna gently squeeze her hand.

"Well," said the judge, sounding skeptical, "if that is true, than it certainly changes things. Mr. Weasley, are you completely certain that your daughter wasn't speaking out of anger? Could you have possibly misconstrued her words?"

"No, your honor," Ron replied in a tight voice, as he ran a hand through his hair nervously, and suddenly Hermione knew... _he was lying_! That was the voice he used when he was lying, and he always did that to his hair when he was feeling guilty or nervous. _But__,__ how could she prove it_?

She scribbled a note on Dianna's notepad, and Dianna gave a small nod to acknowledge that she understood, and wrote one word... 'relax'. Hermione struggled to calm down enough to focus on what Ron was saying.

"Rose was very clear about her wishes your Honor, and although I have no desire to hurt Hermione, I need to respect my daughter's wishes." He looked calmly back at the Judge, but Hermione could see his leg nervously bouncing.

The Judge continued to stare at Ron as if trying to read his mind, and Hermione could tell his intense gaze was making Ron even more nervous. Finally, the Judge addressed Dianna, but his eyes never left Ron's face, and Hermione knew that the Judge suspected he was lying as well. That eased her anxiety... slightly. Believing wasn't the same as proving.

"How fortuitous for us Mr. Weasley, that Miss Jones had the foresight to inform the court of the incident with Rose. I wanted to ensure that I took her wishes into consideration before deciding on custody, so a court liaison from Child Services was dispatched to Hogwarts this morning to speak with both children." Hermione watched Ron blanch as the Judge's words sank in.

The judge made a show of reading from a piece of parchment before looking sternly at Ron once more. "I see no evidence here to indicate those were her wishes. In fact, Rose stated quite clearly that she would hate to have to choose as she loved you both equally, and young Hugo, while sharing Rose's sentiments, indicated that if forced to choose, he would prefer to live with Mrs. Weasley," the Judge looked expectantly at Ron, as if waiting for him to say something, but when no words were forthcoming, the Judge continued.

"So I have to ask myself, Mr. Weasley, why are you being blatantly untruthful?" the Judge waited as Ron mumbled something incoherent, but before Ron could speak louder, Mr. Seaman interrupted in a conciliatory voice.

"Your Honor," he smiled as if explaining something obvious, "my client was devastated at the thought of not being able to see his children, so he may have _exaggerated _young Miss. Weasley's words just a bit, but his intent was pure." Mr. Seaman smiled broadly and shrugged as if to indicate that Ron's actions were completely understandable.

"What about Hugo Weasley?" The Judge's glare encompassed both Ron and his solicitor. "In Mr. Weasley's _evident_ _concern_ for his daughter's welfare, he never once mentioned Hugo." The Judge sat back and waited to see what explanation they would have for _that_ oversight.

Hermione could see the wheels turning in Mr. Seaman's brain as he tried to come up with a way to spin his answer so that his client came out looking good. He plastered a smile on his face, and made a show of speaking to Ron quietly, but Hermione could tell he was just trying to buy some time. The Judge must have been aware of this as well, and deciding this farce had continued long enough. He banged his gavel on his desk sharply, startling everyone in the room.

"It is obvious to me that you were attempting to either discredit Mrs. Weasley or make a mockery of my judgement, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Seaman, and I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do either. I do not like being lied to in _my _court." He looked hard at Ron and his solicitor before continuing.

"Mr. Weasley, as you are not currently employed, and according to the documents I have before me, have made no attempt in the last five weeks to secure further employment, I fail to see how you expect to support your children full time. It is clear to me, therefore, that I have no choice but to award full custody of both children to Mrs. Weasley." The Judge continued speaking over Mr. Seaman's protests.

"Once you can show proof to the court that you have been steadily employed for at least three months, then we will determine a visitation schedule that is in the best interest _of the children." _The Judge spared a brief glance at the paperwork, before addressing the group again.

"In light of the custody ruling, I hereby award Mrs, Weasley, now Miss Granger, sole ownership of the Retirement Fund, and ninety percent of the remaining money. Court dismissed." He gave his gavel a final slam and exited through a side door, leaving behind a stunned, but ecstatic Hermione, and a very defeated looking Ron.

Hermione would have felt more sorry for Ron if he hadn't just tried to take her daughter away from her. She hugged Dianna and felt lighter than she had in weeks, knowing that in less than an hour she would be far away from here.

Dianna ignored Mr. Seaman's summons and deftly maneuvered Hermione towards the exit, but Molly stepped forward and blocked the door before they could escape. Catching Hermione completely by surprise, Molly stepped forward and slapped Hermione hard across the face, causing her to stumble backwards from the unexpected assault.

"You have now been directly responsible for ruining the lives of two of my children you prissy bitch," Molly was so angry that her ragged breathing could be heard over the shocked gasps running through the courtroom. Hermione felt her own anger returning, and was about to respond when she felt a hand grab her wrist and she looked around in surprise at Ron, who was standing over her looking absolutely livid, but he was looking at Molly.

"Mum, if you _ever_ touch Hermione again, that will be the last time you will ever see me," Ron's growl startled Molly out of her anger as she stared at Ron as if he were speaking a language she couldn't understand.

"Ron...?" Molly sputtered at her son in confusion, but Ron had pulled Hermione away from his mother and out of the courtroom, and Hermione was still too surprised by Ron's actions to object, even as flashes were going off all around them.

"Hermione," Ron spoke quietly and his voice was filled with remorse. "I'm sorry for that, you know how my mother can get, but there is no excuse...," Ron shook his head as if to clear it, "... never mind, I _am _sorry about what happened in there. This whole thing has exploded way out of proportion, and now I can't even see my kids for at least three months, because I listened to my slimy...," he stopped once more, as if aware of what he was about to say.

"... anyway, I know I've been a git lately and I am sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. Maybe someday you will believe that." Ron leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead, before turning and walking down the corridor, completely ignoring the reporter's clamoring for a statement.

Hermione felt dazed and completely at a loss, but thankfully Dianna took charge and quickly steered her towards a back passageway reserved for court personnel only, bypassing the reporter's who were like sharks on a feeding frenzy after they smelled blood. Hermione absently wondered why there were so many reporters present, but put the thought out of her head as they reached an Apparition Point.

Dianna looked at Hermione in concern when she noticed her cut lip and the large red hand print that stood out in sharp relief against Hermione's pale face. Hermione thought she heard Dianna murmur sharply 'damn woman shouldn't be allowed out in public', before hiding her anger and giving Hermione a big smile.

"Well, it's done, and you got more than we asked for, so I consider it a win. Now, go home and shower and I will see you at Malfoy Manor in a few hours and we can drink a toast to celebrate." she hugged Hermione once more before Hermione could Apparate away.

Hermione was confused about why Dianna would be at the Malfoy dinner, but deciding it didn't concern her since she wasn't going to be there anyway, she said warmly, "Thank you for all your help, I truly couldn't have done it without you. I'm sorry, but I already sent my regrets to Draco and Pansy, I am leaving for France now and I will see you in a week ... or three." Hermione added happily.

Hermione never noticed Dianna's dismayed expression, or heard Dianna desperately calling her back; nor did she see the tall figure of Lucius Malfoy approaching her hurriedly as she Apparated away. Her only thought was that for the next couple of weeks she was a free woman.

**********

**A/N: Sometimes it takes a rude awakening to make us see how our behavior affects ourselves and others. I don't think Ron and Hermione are good together, but that doesn't mean he can't be good for someone else. He is a good father, and he was just begging for me to reform him a little, so this was my start at doing that. I guess I'm feeling generous. Not sure if I'm as generous towards Molly though... we'll see. **

**We are nearing the end, and I just wanted to take this opportunity to once again thank everyone who took the time to review my story, it has meant a lot to me. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Hermione sighed as she dug her bare toes further into the sand. It had been unseasonably warm so far this week, and she had loved every minute of it. Harry's villa was located on the northern edge of Iles d'Or, Porquerolles, the largest of the three islands off the southern coast of France at approximately seven km long and three km wide.

It was breathtakingly beautiful, and the island was exactly the kind of place Hermione had always imagined spending her honeymoon. The eucalyptus and pine trees perfumed the air while sandy paths snaked their way to private white sand beaches that perfectly framed the azure waters of the Mediterranean Sea.

Harry's 'villa' was amazing. Hermione thought it was more of a mini-mansion, but she wasn't going to argue semantics, she was just going to enjoy it.

It had six large bedrooms, each with its own full bath. The Master Bedroom was larger than her entire first flat, but Hermione bypassed it, choosing instead a slightly smaller room across the hall with a breathtaking view of the water. It was decorated in beautiful shades of blue and white and had a king-sized bed surrounded by gauzy white curtains that blew lazily in the breeze blowing in from the open French doors.

Hermione wondered why Harry had downplayed this place so much. Hermione was absolutely in love with it. When he had told everyone a few years ago that he was purchasing a vacation home, Hermione had pictured a pretty little cottage somewhere; she had not expected anything like _this_.

Harry told Hermione he had bought this place in the hopes that it would give him and Ginny someplace to spend time together, an escape when things got to be too overwhelming. Two years later, when asked about it again, Harry had confessed that Ginny's idea of 'getting away' was going to the Burrow, and that after two days at the villa, she was clamoring to go home.

Hermione was determined to put the issues she had left behind in England on a back burner, and try her best to enjoy her impromptu vacation. Ginny's loss would be her gain.

Hermione rented a mountain bike for the week, as biking or walking were the only modes of transportation allowed on the island. Cars had been banned to protect the island from noise and air pollution, nor was smoking allowed outside the town limits. Hermione thought the rules a bit restrictive, but couldn't deny that petrol fumes and cigarette butts would detract from the crisp, clean air and wild beauty of the island.

It felt good to be away from the cold rain of England, and Hermione found herself daydreaming quite often about being able to live here full time. Harry had told Hermione that the villa hadn't been used yet this year, and she hated that this beautiful retreat was sitting here empty.

_So maybe he wouldn't mind if I brought the kids here during Christmas or Easter Break_. Hermione knew Rose and Hugo would enjoy escaping the dreary rain for a week of sun and sand. She made up her mind to talk to Harry as soon as she got back. _Besides_, thought Hermione sadly, _maybe clothes shopping with Rose would be a good chance for us to do some mother/daughter bonding__._

Hermione spent the first day familiarizing herself with the villa and the area immediately surrounding it; enjoying the sunshine and allowing the delightfully cool sea breezes to refresh and rejuvenate her. She ate lunch at a shaded sidewalk café located in the small town square, and brought home fresh Sea Bass for dinner that Poppy grilled to perfection, pairing it with fresh asparagus risotto.

On the second day, Hermione purchased a guidebook and decided to venture to the southernmost coast of the island. There she discovered sheer vertical cliffs that rose out of the sea and from the top she could see a series of _calanques_, which according to her guidebook, were geologic formations with steep sides and deep valleys, typically of limestone and partially submerged by the sea. Regardless of what they were called, Hermione found them impressive.

She was also pleased to discover an old lighthouse that allowed her a 360 degree view of the islands' wild and majestic landscape as well as the pristine blue water of the Mediterranean. Hermione found it absolutely breathtaking, and she could have easily stayed there for hours. It was only the thought of trying to find her way back along the narrow path in the pitch black that forced her to reluctantly head back.

On the third day, after consulting her guidebook yet again, she opted to visit some of the vineyards on the interior of the island. She spent the day lazily biking along trails bordered by copses of holm oak and strawberry trees. In the early afternoon, she passed a small stream meandering lazily through an orchard of orange and lemon trees, and on an impulse decided to wade through it.

As she was standing knee deep in the cool water, Hermione noticed an elderly couple on a small hill not far from where she was standing; they had a blanket spread out and appeared to be having a picnic of sorts. Hermione noticed the woman waving her over, and after hesitantly approaching, they insisted she share their simple but delicious lunch of bread, wine and cheese. Thankfully her French was still passable, and between their broken English and her stilted French, they spent quite an enjoyable afternoon together.

On the fourth day, it was especially warm, so Hermione decided to spend it on the beach. The water was still quite chilly, but after the initial mind-numbing shock to her body, it was incredibly exhilarating. She spent the morning lazily reading a book and soaking up as much of the sun as her fair skin would allow, and later, rented snorkeling gear, and a diving suit, and spent the afternoon exploring the diverse underwater ecosystem.

Hermione enjoyed her days immensely, but her nights were a different story. All day long she kept busy, convincing herself that she didn't need Lucius, that she didn't hunger for him, and that she could easily get over him and move on. At night, however, her subconscious mind sabotaged all her efforts, and brought him achingly back to the forefront of her dreams.

On the morning of her fifth day on the island, Hermione awoke from a particularly erotic dream in which Lucius and she were making love on the beach right outside Harry's villa. It had seemed so realistic that she could almost smell the sea, and feel the breeze as it gently ruffled her hair. She was impaled on Lucius' beautiful cock and he was… _NO! Stop thinking about it… stop thinking about him! _

Hermione shook herself out of the haze of lust she was in, and stepped into _yet_ _another_ cold shower, before heading downstairs for breakfast and coffee. Poppy had stocked up on her favorite beans, and the rich smell of freshly ground beans was like nirvana to her sleep deprived brain.

Hermione had worried at first that Poppy might be bored here, but after voicing her concerns to Poppy, she was quickly disabused of that notion. Evidently, besides cooking, Poppy's passion was gardening, and the foliage surrounding the villa, while gorgeous, was sorely in need of tending. It was clearly a win/win situation in Hermione's opinion.

Hermione listened attentively as Poppy described the progress she had made so far on the back yard while eating her fresh baked cherry beignet. Poppy had discovered that Hermione enjoyed the sugary, fruit filled confection, and had made them fresh every morning since. Hermione was more thankful for Poppy every day, and never failed to tell her, much to the elf's embarrassment and evident pleasure.

Every morning after breakfast, Hermione and a disillusioned Poppy, would walk the two blocks to the pier to purchase whatever fresh seafood caught their eye, then continue on to the open air market to purchase the remaining ingredients needed to compliment whatever meal they would be preparing that night. Today, Hermione was keen on crab bisque, followed by succulent lobster, and she made sure to purchase extra so Poppy could make rich lobster bisque for tomorrow.

Hermione loved the food here. It was ridiculously cheap, but amazingly fresh and delicious, and every day spent here pulled her deeper and deeper under the island's spell; she knew she would _not_ be leaving in two days as she had originally planned. She decided that she would send off a note as soon as she got back to the villa, and quietly asked Poppy to summon an owl that could deliver the messages.

Hermione was amazed to discover that elves could speak to animals, and could therefore summon magical creatures when needed. Hermione had never heard of this before, but suspected that it wasn't something elves wanted to share with Wizards. It made Hermione feel good to know Poppy trusted her enough with the secret.

As Hermione was finishing her notes to Harry, Amelia, and Dianna, a large brown and white bird, with a delicate beak landed on the windowsill. Hermione had no idea what species of bird it was, but Poppy told her it was called a Rock Ptarmigan, and they nested along the cliffs on the southern coast of the island. Evidently, this particular bird had delivered quite a few letters over the years, but, Poppy added with a smile, he wasn't particularly keen on snow.

Hermione watched the graceful bird fly away before pondering what to do today. She had been meaning to take a ferry to the mainland and visit Cannes, Nice, or even Sardegna, Italy, but now that she would be staying longer she decided to wait until next week. She could rent a car and drive along the coast, spending a day or two in different cities before returning.

With her mind made up, Hermione decided it was time for another swim, and went to change.

**********

Hermione received replies the next day from Harry and Amelia, both encouraging her to stay as long as she liked, but she had yet to receive a reply from Dianna. Hermione wasn't worried though, if Dianna needed her, she now knew where to find her.

The next two days passed in a lazy blur for Hermione, and she spent the majority of her time soaking up the sun as she read on the beach or on the balcony outside of her bedroom. She still wasn't used to the cold water, but swam daily regardless.

Hermione had always tanned easily, and after a week in the sun, she was a beautiful golden brown, and her hair had lightened considerably with quite a few lovely blond streaks running through it, which just highlighted her healthy glow.

She had finally overcome her self-consciousness, and was wearing the skimpy blue bikini she had purchased in the local clothing store to replace her ratty old one-piece. The minuscule top and thong bottom allowed her to tan places she had _never_ been tanned before, and if she were honest with herself, she liked it because it made her feel sexy.

_Even if no one sees me, it's nice to feel sexy for once_. Hermione thought with a smile.

The beach surrounding Harry's villa was closed off until it reached about three meters from the water's edge, then it connected with the other private beaches along this strip of land. Thankfully, the other homes appeared deserted, so Hermione had the beach all to herself, and that made her braver in her sunbathing attire.

Looking around to make sure no one was around, she rolled over on her stomach and untied her top and set in on the towel next to her. It felt amazing to have the warm sun caressing her nearly naked body, and before long Hermione found her thoughts filled with images from her dream last night. Images of Lucius' glorious body glistening with sweat; images of his thick, beautiful cock.

Before long it wasn't only the sun that was caressing her body as she rolled over and gently caressed and pinched her nipples until they stood out in proud peaks. Hermione felt her breath quicken as her fingers found the taut nub buried within her silken folds. She imagined Lucius' gorgeous face buried between her thighs as his tongue worked her clit and his fingers plundered her core.

She groaned loudly as she imagined Lucius' tongue stroking faster as he swirled around her hard nub, while her own fingers manipulated her real and very wet clit. She could feel the tension building inside her and knew she was close. While one hand continued to rub her hard nub, increasing the pace and pressure, the other hand reached up and pinched her nipples. That was all she needed, and within seconds her hips arched up as her orgasm rolled through her and she cried out her imaginary lover's name.

"Luuucciuuusss!"

She slowly rubbed herself as her shuddering eased, and with one last flick, sagged back against the blanket, her breathing still erratic, enjoying the feel of the sun on her bare breasts.

_Wait, where did the sun go?_ Hermione opened her eyes to find out… and stared in shock at the man who had just stepped out of her _fantasy_ and onto her _beach_.

"You called?' Lucius Malfoy asked in his incredibly sultry voice.

**********

**A/N: I needed to lay the groundwork for the next chapter in Lucius' POV. It's time for some more fireworks.**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave me such wonderful reviews. I truly do appreciate it, which is why I make sure to respond to every one.**

**Also, continued thanks to my late night Beta **_**The Breeze**_**.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Holy. Bloody. Fucking. Hell!_ Were the only words that came to mind as Lucius looked down at the woman who had just given herself an orgasm with his name on her lips. Lucius hadn't even taken the time to change out of his heavy robes before rushing here, but he knew the sweat running in rivulets down his chest and back wasn't _only_ due to the weather.

He had hoped to find Hermione so they could talk; he had wanted to talk to her for more than a month now, but he knew they both had too many loose ends and too many unresolved issues to deal with before they could even begin to talk about the future. _If we even have a future_, Lucius thought anxiously.

Lucius had arranged for the dinner on Halloween to coincide with Hermione's divorce hearing so that they could finally talk about what had _almost_ happened between them, what he still _wanted_ to happen between them, what he _prayed_ would now happen between them. So he had hinted strongly to Draco that it would be nice if Hermione and Pansy could meet; maybe in a relaxed setting like a small dinner party.

Draco and Pansy thought it was a wonderful idea, and had jumped in with both feet to plan a nice, but casual dinner. Lucius knew Hermione would finally be free by Halloween. Free to date, free to explore other options… _free to spend a week in bed with him_. But she hadn't shown; she had cancelled.

Lucius hadn't found out about her cancelling until the afternoon of her hearing, and when Draco finally _did_ tell his father Hermione's reason for cancelling, Lucius decided to throw caution and decorum out the window and went to the courthouse to find her. _Why had she cancelled? Did she really have a business trip or was she simply avoiding him?_

So he went to the Ministry so he could talk to her. He realized too late that Dianna wasn't aware Hermione had cancelled either, or she would have delayed Hermione until Lucius could show up. After all, they had a plan.

Seeing that stupid cow Molly slap Hermione had almost been his undoing, and it was only his supreme self control that prevented him from hexing Molly into tiny pieces.

Lucius followed Dianna as she led Hermione through the back corridors of the Ministry, thankful that the trusting fools hadn't changed the passwords since Fudge's days as Minister. By the time Lucius caught up with them, he was only able to catch the tail end of Hermione's words before she was Apparating away, and he realized with dismay that she was leaving the country and he didn't know where she was going. He tried to put a tracer spell on her, but he was too slow... then she was gone.

He spent the next week waiting anxiously for her return; wondering if she was okay, and what she was doing. _Had she met someone? Had he waited too long to explain?_ It was hard enough staying away from her for the previous month, but he had kept telling himself that he only had until Halloween, _surely he could wait a mere five weeks… right_? Except five weeks had felt like an incredibly long time to wait until he could see her again.

The last time he had seen Hermione, it had been when she arrived at the Manor to escort Draco to Narcissa body. Lucius knew he had been cold and formal to her, but he was struggling to maintain his composure in front of Draco after his son had just accused him of murdering Narcissa because he had never loved her. Hermione had arrived in the stunned silence that followed Draco's pronunciation.

The thing was, Lucius _had _loved Narcissa at one time, but if he was honest, he didn't feel anything other than guilt, and intense sadness when he thought about Narcissa now. No, the woman who had made him feel again, who had made him burn again, made him want to be a better man; a more worthy man… was Hermione.

Then Draco had come back, and the week that had started out bad, had slowly gotten better, until by the end of the week they were actually talking... really talking. Draco told Lucius what Hermione had done to him, and said to him and Lucius couldn't believe it. _Why had she done that? Why had she risked herself for him? For Draco? _

When everything had settled down, he and Draco were even able to laugh about the whole thing, and Draco had shown him a pensieve of the incident. Lucius was absolutely amazed by Hermione. That brave, compassionate, forgiving, and incredibly beautiful woman had given him back his son… she had given him back his _life_.

The next few weeks of waiting were made more bearable by the arrival of Draco and Pansy. They had agreed to stay with Lucius at the Manor for a few weeks, so they could reconnect and get to know each other better. It had been so good for Lucius to see Draco and his wife truly happy together, and get to know the man Draco had become; he knew he had Hermione to thank for that.

_Oh, he planned to thank her…_ _he was going to thank her… thoroughly and repeatedly!_

Lucius had rehearsed countless scenarios in his head of what he would say to Hermione when he finally saw her; he just hoped she forgave him for avoiding her so that he actually got a chance to say them.

When Dianna finally got the letter from Hermione, she contacted Lucius right away with Hermione's location in France. Lucius delayed only long enough to throw a few things into an overnight bag, and he was on his way.

After arriving, he barely wasted a glance on the eye catching scenery… there was only one thing he was interested in seeing. When he arrived at the house, Poppy greeted him warmly, almost as if she had known he would be arriving, and directed him towards the beach where Hermione was reading.

Lucius had spotted Hermione from a distance, but it wasn't until he got closer that he saw what she was doing to herself. The sight of her pleasuring herself shot a flame of pure lust straight through him. As he got closer he saw her hips buck, and then he heard her scream... she screamed _his name..._ _HIS name?_

The warmth that flooded his body when he heard that had nothing to do with what she was doing… well, not entirely anyway, he was human after all. But hearing his name had given him a flicker of hope.

_Maybe she will forgive me; maybe she already has forgiven me._ Lucius felt his heart soar at the same time as he realized she was practically naked, and suddenly his heart was far from the only thing that was full of warmth.

His erection was making itself known quite insistently, but Lucius knew that now was not the time for _that_. They had a lot to discuss before they could even begin to do _that_… _but Oh sweet merciful Merlin did he want to. _

Then Lucius was close enough to notice her bare breasts… her beautiful, bare breasts. _Oh Gods she had amazing breasts_, _full and firm with large brown areolas surrounding twin peaks of pure suckability. I could spend hours on just her breasts_, thought Lucius heatedly.

Lucius felt like he was twelve again looking at his first issue of Playwizard Magazine. Miss September had been a walking wet dream, all lush curves and dark, mysterious crevices. He had masturbated secretly to her picture for years; even after he and Narcissa were married he kept that issue warded in one of his chests.

Lucius realized with a start, that Hermione reminded him of Miss September. Hermione had become his Miss September, _she_ was his walking wet dream, but she was so much more than that.

It had been a very long month for Lucius, and he wanted nothing more than to sink into her luscious body and not come up for air for at least… _a week… a month… forever? _Lucius shook his head to clear his thoughts, and looked at her once more… _big mistake… HUGE mistake._

_Holy mother of Circe, what was she wearing… or more precisely, NOT wearing? Is that even legal? _

_Sweet Merlin_, he prayed to all the deities above for strength as she got up to wrap herself in a towel… she had the sweetest, juiciest, most delectable ass he had ever seen and he wanted to sink his teeth into it. Hell, he wanted to devour every inch of it.

Then she was covered… _Damn_… but he knew it was for the best, because they had a lot to discuss, and he seemed to lose the capability for coherent thought when she was naked. He knew it was probably because all of the blood seemed to leave his brain and travel south. Evidently, he really _didn't_ have enough blood for both heads, at least where she was concerned.

"Lucius?" Hermione was looking at him as if she was not sure he was real.

_I'm real alright_, Lucius thought lasciviously, _and it's a good thing you can't read my mind right now, because the things I'd like to do to you would probably make you run screaming in the other direction. _

Lucius mentally slapped himself for letting his thoughts stray into dangerous territory again, and smiled, hoping he looked contrite instead of predatory.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted... something," Lucius trailed off as he realized what he had just said. _Of course you interrupted something; you saw what she was doing… how she was rubbing… uugghh… focus! _

Hermione was looking at him as if he had just crawled out from under a rock, and her face which had paled a few seconds ago, was now beet red. Lucius watched as her mouth opened and closed a few times as if to say something, but no words were forthcoming, and he knew he had to try and salvage the conversation somehow.

"Hermione, I didn't mean…," he began hesitantly, "… I just meant that…," _that what? That I heard you scream my name as you fingered yourself to orgasm? That I wanted to offer my services?_

"Hermione, I know I'm making a real mess of this, but I was hoping we could talk," he said, trying to show he was sincere, as he nonchalantly tried to disguise his insistent erection.

Hermione had gathered up her things and was headed back towards the villa before Lucius realized what she was doing, and he quickly followed her.

"Hermione… wait!" Lucius called after her retreating back, struggling to keep from sinking into the sand too deeply with each step. _Damn boots_, he thought irritably as he tried to catch up to her.

"Hermione… please!" Lucius half yelled, half pleaded as she started to enter the villa. His tone must have finally gotten her attention, and she turned back to face him. She looked at him strangely for a moment before speaking.

"Why are you here? How did you find me? Are you _trying_ to torment me?" she asked in an agonized voice. Then before he could answer, she shook her head and turned back around, her voice carrying in the afternoon breeze.

"Never mind," she took a shaky breath and ran her hand over her eyes as if to compose herself, when she spoke again, her voice was calmer, colder.

"I don't want to know Lucius. I'm going in to shower; and I expect you to be gone by the time I'm done. You know the way out." Then she was gone, and when Lucius tried to enter behind her, he was thrown back ten feet. As he lay in an ungainly sprawl on the ground, his thoughts were racing.

_She had warded the villa against him, she must really be pissed. Now what was he going to do? He had to find a way to talk to her and convince her of his sincerity, and __of his intentions._

Lucius knew he had made mistakes, and screwed up many things in his life, but this was one thing he planned to make right... somehow.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Hermione slammed the front door and set the wards to prevent Lucius from entering. She didn't really believe he had come all this way just to turn around now and go home without saying what he had come here to say. _What had he come here to say? _But doing it made her feel a little more in control, and right now even the appearance of control helped.

Hermione shuddered in remembered mortification when she realized that he was actually here, and had actually seen her doing… _that! UUGGHH! She just wanted to crawl under her covers and not come out for a week… or a month… or never_. He had heard her calling out his name, and now he must think she was still hot for him… well, she was still hot for him, but Hermione didn't want _him_ to know that.

_What in the hell is he doing here anyway. He is seeing someone else; shouldn't he be with her? Did he come here just to torment me or is he hoping for a quick shag now that neither of us is married?_ Hermione didn't have any answers and felt that her brain would explode if she didn't slow down and relax.

Hermione decided a bath might be more calming than a shower, and summoned Poppy to ask for a chilled bottle of her favorite local wine. The hot water and two glasses of wine finally calmed Hermione enough that she was able to think more rationally about what had happened.

_Okay, so he saw me masturbating… in public… to thoughts of him_. Hermione tried to put it in perspective. It wasn't on the same scale as... natural disasters or genocide or even being Crucio'd by that psycho Bellatrix; but it was by far, one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to her.

_What in the bloody hell had she been thinking to do that, in public no less._ Hermione knew that was the real issue, she was _so_ turned on by thoughts of Lucius, that she _hadn't_ been thinking. In fact, she hadn't been thinking clearly since that man had come back into her life.

Ron had always complained that she was too much of a bleeding heart, and now she understood. If she had just told Harry to figure it out for himself, she would have never gotten involved in any of this mess. She would still be blissfully unaware... unaware that someone could stir up her passions and emotions so much that she disregarded her usual reserve and strict sense of propriety and… _got herself off on a beach in broad, friggen daylight!_ _UUGGHH!_

Hermione took another drink of wine and sighed. She knew she would have never denied Harry anything that was in her power to give, just like he wouldn't with her. If she were honest with herself, she knew she didn't regret anything that had happened with Lucius. Now that she knew she was capable of feeling intense passion, maybe she would be more open to it and eventually she would meet someone that she could share it with.

Her only regret was wasting a month convincing herself she and Lucius might have had some sort of future together, based on only a few days spent together. That wasn't her modus operandi. She was a planner, and she tended to think things to death before acting on them. Lucius had been different, everything with him had been different… _and exciting… and incredible_.

_It's no use_, Hermione thought, as she got out of the tub, she was just going to get herself worked up again, and she needed answers and… closure. Maybe if she heard him out, she could put all this behind her and move on. Hermione looked at the clock and realized she had been in the bath for almost an hour, and wondered if Lucius was even still here.

She dressed casually in a pair of shorts and a tank top but kept her feet bare as had become her habit during her stay here. She wanted to be comfortable, and no one, not even Lucius was going to make her feel uncomfortable in her own… well, Harry's own… house.

_She could do this, she was a strong, intelligent, and independent woman; she was even considered somewhat attractive, so what if she was carrying a few extra pounds. She would not be intimidated by Lucius Malfoy. _

Hermione kept those thoughts running through her mind as she came down the stairs, and they were working; she felt better, felt stronger, and she knew she could resist temptation and calmly sit down and have a discussion with him. Then he would go home and she could go back to enjoying her vacation… alone.

Her resolve remained firm as she entered the kitchen to ask Poppy to hold dinner for a bit; it held strong as she headed for the front of the house in search of Lucius, and with each step she took closer to the beach where she could see Lucius standing near the water's edge. Her resolve held, until she finally reached him… and with one look at his bare chest just visible as the wind blew his shirt open, her strong resolve crumbled like the sand under her feet.

Hermione could feel the punch of desire at the sight of him, shirt untucked and almost completely unbuttoned, blowing loosely behind him, sleeves and slacks rolled up, walking barefoot in the surf.

_It should be illegal for anyone to look that good,_ she thought as she watched him secure his hair back into a leather tie. All he needed was a tan and he would look like one of those male rogues that graced the covers of the romance novels her mother kept hidden in her nightstand.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to regain her control before approaching Lucius. He hadn't heard her yet and Hermione took another moment to admire his beautiful physique and strong profile, as it may very well be her last opportunity.

Lucius stared off into the distance and Hermione was loathe to disturb his peaceful visage, but she had come down here to talk to him, and ogling him, while visually satisfying, didn't get her the answers she needed. So taking another deep breath, she walked over to stand next to Lucius.

He seemed surprised at her presence, and then his expression changed to one of anxiety as he started to speak.

"Hermione, I'm sorry…," He tried to say more, but Hermione held up her hand to stop him.

"Lucius, why are you here?" Hermione gazed at him questioningly, keeping her face and voice as calm and detached as possible. "What were you hoping to accomplish?"

"Hermione, I came here to see you," he said as he drew closer to be heard over the wind and waves.

"I had hoped to talk to you at dinner on Halloween, but when I found out you cancelled, I went to the Ministry and waited outside the Courtroom for you… but you left before we could talk."

_He came to my hearing? He wanted to talk to me at that dinner? I don't understand_. Hermione looked at Lucius in confusion.

"Why would you come to my hearing? She asked.

"I told you, I needed to… _we_ needed to talk, about what happened, about… us," Lucius added hopefully.

"What happened? Us? What us?" Hermione felt as if she had missed an important piece of this puzzle.

"I thought… well, after those times in your home, I assumed that…," Lucius looked dumbfounded at her questions, as if what he was saying had been obvious.

"I thought you felt the same…," he stopped, unsure what to say.

"Assume was correct Lucius, we never once _talked_ about what happened, about… us. Then I don't hear from you or see you for over a month, and when I finally do see you at the Three Broomsticks, you are with another woman…," Hermione was starting to get angry and her voice had lost all semblance of calm.

"… and you wonder why I declined the dinner invitation. Did you think I would enjoy sitting across from you and your _date _all night_? _So I left, I wanted to get away and get you out of my head, and as you obviously saw earlier, it hasn't worked as well as I'd hoped. So if you came here to… mmpphh," Hermione's words were cut off as Lucius pulled her into a hard kiss.

Hermione struggled against him and tried to push him away, unfortunately, her body was responding against her will and she fought back the instantaneous feeling of joy at being in his arms again. She found herself returning his kiss until flashes of Lucius and the thin brunette raced through her mind, acting like a cold shower and effectively cooling her ardor.

Hermione shoved Lucius away with renewed force, this time breaking his hold on her. She stepped back a few paces to allow some breathing room between them.

"What in the hell was that? You can't just kiss me and expect everything to be all better Lucius. I will _not_ be your piece of fluff on the side, so you can just get that thought out of your head right now, I…," Hermione was stopped once again by Lucius' fingers pressing against her mouth and a hurt look in his eyes.

"Hermione, I have been waiting, quite patiently all things considered, for you to be free before I approached you. I knew what we had done before made you uncomfortable, and I knew that you would feel horrible if we were intimate before your divorce, so I waited. It has been hell being away from you, but I waited. I have no intention to make you a piece of anything on the side… I want you in center spotlight."

He looked at Hermione with so much sincerity that she almost believed him… almost. But before she could rebut his statement, he continued.

"I know things were tough for a few weeks, and in hindsight I probably should have talked to you, but I'm afraid I have a hard time thinking rationally when I am within three feet of you. And you'll have to forgive me, but my experience dealing with women is limited to my strict and cold mother or my very proper but cold wife." he shrugged apologetically.

"And why, pray tell, do you keep mentioning a girlfriend? I can assure you, there is _no woman_ but you who I have any desire to spend time with, and I would never deign to call any woman my _girlfriend_, so please explain who you keep referring to." Lucius looked completely at a loss as to what Hermione could be referring to, and she had to keep reminding herself of his acting skills every time she sensed herself wanting to give in.

"The thin brunette I saw you with at the Three Broomsticks a few days before Halloween. I was sitting in the back corner, and saw you two together. I also heard you tell her about your _secret_ coming out." _There_, Hermione thought angrily, _explain that_!

"If you saw us, why didn't you come over, she is your friend as well, but it wasn't what you think." Lucius looked at her expectantly.

"My friend? I couldn't tell who it was, I only saw that she was brunette and thin, just the way you like your women." To her dismay, Hermione's voice quivered on the last few words, and she gritted her teeth and stuck her chin up defiantly to counteract the weakness in her voice.

"Hermione?" Lucius seemed truly shocked and she wasn't exactly sure why until he began to speak slowly, and with complete sincerity.

"Let me just make this perfectly clear, so that there is no misunderstanding. The woman I was with that night was Dianna… _your solicitor_. We were discussing you. I was worried about you, and she was the only person I knew who would give me an honest assessment of how you were doing. As for the absurd notion that I prefer _thin_ women…"

He took a step closer and slowly ran his eyes from her thick hair to her toenails that were painted a soft pink, lingering at strategic points along the way. When he finally looked up Hermione could see the desire blazing in his eyes, leaving her in no doubt that he liked what he saw, and she fought down the answering response in her own body.

"… yes, Narcissa was beautiful, and she looked wonderful in couture, but she was all angles and bones with no softness anywhere on her. I prefer a woman who looks and feels like a woman. Like you Hermione," Lucius whispered softly, as his finger lightly traced along her jaw and down her neck.

"A woman whose skin feels like silk to the touch…," Hermione caught her breath as Lucius ran his finger from her collarbone down along the outside curve of her breast, lightly grazing the edge.

"…, a woman with luscious breasts that fill a man's hands when he caresses them…," Hermione held her breath as Lucius' finger continued down her body, along her waist to the curve of her hip.

"…, and lush curves he can hold on to as he buries himself into her deep…," his finger slowly traced its way back up over the slight curve of her stomach,

"… dark…," in between her breasts, which were moving with the increased irregularity of her breathing.

"…, heat." Lucius slowly ran his finger over her bottom lip.

Hermione felt Lucius move even closer to her, his lips a hair's breath away from hers, his body not touching, but she could feel the heat emanating off of him. She waited for him to close the final distance, she wanted more than anything to feel his lips on hers, but something held her back.

"Please…," he whispered so softly, she almost didn't hear him. Hermione looked up into his liquid eyes and it was the look of intense vulnerability that finally convinced her. He was telling the truth. Hermione could feel her pulse racing, and knew she was lost.

**********


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Hermione looked at the man who had filled the greater part of her mind for over a month. _He wanted her. He actually wanted her. All this time… wasted_.

Knowing she had to be the one to close the distance between them, she did so. Without breaking eye contact she reached up to gently touch his cheek, feeling more than hearing his slight intake of breath at the contact.

Hermione softly traced the planes of Lucius' face; the face that filled her dreams and fueled her fantasies. Hermione watched the wonder and desire fill his eyes, and knew hers held the same emotions.

Hermione could feel her body swaying towards him as if of its own accord, and knew she wouldn't… couldn't stop it this time. She ran her hands slowly up his chest, needing to feel his warm skin beneath her fingers; needed to make sure he was really there and not just another lust induced daydream.

His breathing quickened at the feel of her hands and gave a sharp hiss as her fingernail lightly grazed his hard nipple and she felt a responding wave of desire flood her knickers. _Gods she wanted this man. Wanted him more than she had wanted anything in her life_, and not wanting to waste another minute thinking, she acted.

The minute her lips touched his he moved, closing his arms around her in a tight embrace as he devoured her. His tongue sought and gained entrance quickly. She held nothing back as she eagerly, desperately, returned his scorching kisses. Hermione lost all sense of time and place in Lucius' arms, knowing only that now that she had him, she never wanted to let him go again.

Hermione felt her desire burning hotter and wanted to feel his bare skin against hers; she needed to feel him, and fought with the remaining buttons on his linen shirt, needing to free him from their confinement. Finally, in desperation she ripped, her impatience lending her added strength, and the sound of tearing material released a primal growl from her throat, causing Lucius to chuckle slightly.

"It looks as if my lioness is ready to play," he whispered into her ear as his tongue flicked along the shell of her ear, sending delicious shivers down her spine.

"Maybe, we should continue this in a more private venue, unless you have exhibitionist tendencies that we need to explore… especially after yesterday." Lucius grinned at Hermione's vivid blush.

Hermione couldn't believe he thought that… that she actually _liked _to do that in public. Determined to set the record straight, she looked up at him in indignation and noticed he was smiling down at her; she finally understood that he was trying to diffuse some of the tension between them until they were someplace more private. Evidently, Luicus wasn't big on public displays either.

Feeling suddenly reckless, Hermione grinned back at him, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Lucius," Hermione purred, running her fingernails lightly over his nipple and savoring the sound of his indrawn breath.

"It seems you have discovered my weakness, and I'm _so glad_ that you are open to fulfilling my… secret desires."

She leaned forward and ran her tongue over his now erect nipple, before gently nipping it with her teeth. Lucius sucked in his breath and Hermione could feel his body shudder. _Merlin, teasing him was getting her so hot_.

"So what do you say we divest ourselves of all these constricting clothes and you let me explore every inch of your delectable body… _right here_." She quickly transfigured the shirt she had ripped off him into a large blanket; looking back up at him in innocent inquiry.

It took Lucius approximately ten seconds of shocked confusion, before realization dawned and he understood that she was teasing him. It occurred to Hermione, as she saw the predatory gleam that suddenly filled his eyes, that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to mess with him.

She yelped as Lucius reached down and unceremoniously slung her over one of his shoulders and started the trek back up to the villa. Hermione knew she wasn't light by anyone's standards, but Lucius must be stronger than he looked because he didn't falter once.

Hermione's fists beating against his back were as ineffectual as her frustrated protestations to be put down; Lucius ignored them both. As he entered the villa, he greeted Poppy with a smile and a wave, and headed for the stairs. It didn't take him long to figure out which room was hers, and carefully place her back on her feet next to the bed.

"Damn, woman how much do you weigh?" he asked with a grin, laughing as he ducked under her indignant onslaught. Finally catching both of her hands and holding them captive behind her back, he looked down at her, his face suddenly more serious.

"You… are… breathtaking, Hermione," Lucius whispered as he bent to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Hermione felt her anger and indignation fade away under the potent combination of his words and kiss. He was soon trailing a path of fire along her jaw and neck and Hermione felt a soft whimper leave her lips when he reached the sensitive spot at the base of her throat where her pulse was beating out a frantic rhythm.

Her whimper must have had some affect on him, because he released her hands and pulled her tightly against him, finding her lips once more. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back hungrily, all games set aside in the urgency of her desire.

She pulled the tie out of his hair so she could run her fingers through it, savoring the feel of his silky locks sliding through her fingers. Lucius moaned into her mouth and Hermione knew he was enjoying it as much as she was.

Lucius held Hermione tightly against his body and Hermione could feel his insistent desire pressed against her stomach and she suddenly needed to taste him.

Ron had always enjoyed when she performed oral sex on him, but as he hardly ever reciprocated she did it only rarely and then grudgingly. She had never felt the _need_ to have Ron in her mouth like she did now with Lucius, and refused to delve too deeply into the reasons why.

She drew out of his embrace, pulled her shirt off and threw it into the corner, followed quickly by her shorts. She saw Lucius' eyes widen appreciatively as he took in her sheer black lacy bra and knickers. Taking advantage of his temporary inactivity as he ogled her, she made quick work of his slacks, and had them heading south before Lucius even realized what she was doing.

Hermione discovered, much to her delight, that Lucius preferred going commando, and the sight of his enormous erection left Hermione breathless in anticipation. She quickly dropped to her knees in front of him and wrapped one hand as far around his cock as she could and it twitched in response at her attention. Lucius moaned loudly as her other hand began to familiarize itself with every inch of his silken hardness while her tongue swirled around his engorged head.

"Hermione…," Lucius moaned pleadingly, trying to pull her back up into his arms, not wanting her to feel she had to subjugate herself to him in that way.

Lucius, like any male with a pulse, loved having a woman go down on him, but Narcissa absolutely refused to do it, claiming it was something only 'common tarts' did. Lucius, contrary to popular belief, had never cheated on Narcissa in the traditional sense, but as a Death Eater in the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, certain 'entertainments' were provided and everyone was expected to participate. Lucius was able to claim immunity to a certain degree because he was married, so instead of having sex with other women, Lucius simply used them for oral pleasure.

"Lucius," Hermione looked up at him, her eyes almost gold with desire as she purred, "I _want_ to taste you."

The thought of Hermione doing this willingly… _wanting _to do this, made his knees weak with desire. It had simply never occurred to Lucius, with his strict Pureblood upbringing that decent women would ever _consent_ to do this, much less _want_ to do it. Looking down as Hermione ran her tongue sensuously along his rigid length he caught his breath.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. That was Lucius' last coherent thought as Hermione's mouth closed over the head of his cock.

Hermione, who thought all men loved oral sex, was surprised at Lucius' reticence at first, but quickly stopped caring as she took her first taste of him. Ron hadn't been circumcised, and she was pleasantly surprised to find out that Lucius was and she relished the sight of his purple head as she licked and sucked around the edge of it.

Lucius' intake of breath told Hermione he was enjoying it, so she continued licking and stroking him until she tasted his pre-cum, and that was all she needed to take as much of him into her mouth as possible, her tongue stroking along his length as her lips tightened around him.

Lucius couldn't take any more; he needed to touch her… now. Grabbing Hermione under the arms he pulled her up against his body and crushed his mouth down on hers in a searing kiss, his desire no longer in check.

Hermione felt her insides melt as his tongue tangled furiously with hers; his hands molding her body against his own hard physique. She felt his hands trying to take off her bra and she quickly undid the front clasp and threw the small bit of fabric aside; her knickers soon followed.

Lucius lowered Hermione down onto the bed, taking his turn exploring her body, and doing what he had wanted to do; had fantasized about doing for over a month. He cupped her luscious breasts, marveling at how they completely filled his large hands and he moaned as he took turns lavishing attention on her succulent nipples.

Hermione arched under his ministrations, feeling heat pool in her core as he suckled first one sensitive nipple, then the other. Hermione loved foreplay and was constantly begging Ron to spend more time on it, but she had had almost two months worth of foreplay with Lucius, she just wanted him inside of her…_now_; she _had_ to have him inside of her or she would go insane.

"Please Lucius," Hermione begged, hips arching against him.

Lucius was trying to take it slow, trying to hold back his own needs to satisfy hers, and trailing his hand down her stomach and into her warm folds he was amazed to feel her fluids soaking his fingers as they gently pushed inside her. _Merlin she was wet._

Lucius moved his thumb up to rub her nerve center and as he did she almost shot up off the bed, surprising Lucius by her intense reaction to his touch.

"Please… Lucius," Hermione panted, breathless, "I need you… inside of me… please," she begged.

Her pleas were almost driving him over the edge, and he was unable to wait any longer. Grasping the base of his thick shaft, he positioned himself at her opening, hesitating as he looked into her eyes once more, seeking permission.

"Please… now," Hermione moaned, panting with need.

Lucius entered her in one quick thrust, filling her and holding himself still amid the virtual tide of sensations flooding over him. She was so tight and her heat was branding him with its intensity. He had never felt anything like it, and he knew if he died right now, he would die a very happy Wizard.

Hermione thought she was going to explode from the pleasure of just having him inside of her. He filled her like she had never been filled before and she arched her hips to encourage him to move; she needed the friction, needed to relieve the exquisite pressure building inside of her.

Lucius started to move inside of her, slowly at first, and then as the onslaught of sensations overrode his caution; faster and harder.

Lucius reveled in the feel of her silken walls clenched tightly around him as he thrust into her, and her cries almost sent him over the edge; she was so wild, so unrestrained in her passion, she took all of him and gave all of herself in return.

Hermione felt him grow harder and knew that he was getting close, she pulled him down for a kiss but broke it off panting, as he pulled one of her legs onto his shoulder and thrust even deeper inside of her. She reached around and grabbed his gorgeous ass, trying to pull him even deeper into her.

"Hermione… Gods, you feel so incredible…," Lucius gasped as he slammed relentlessly into her tight heat.

Lucius couldn't take much more, and as he felt her walls start to clench convulsively around his cock, she screamed out her release.

"LUUUUCCCCIIIUUUUSSSSS!"

That was more than he could take and he let go; slamming into her as hard as he could one last time before he exploded, shuddering as wave after glorious wave of pleasure rolled through him.

"Hermione… OHHH YEESSSS!" Lucius gave one final shudder and collapsed onto her, chest heaving and slick with sweat.

Hermione felt completely boneless in the aftermath of the most amazing orgasm… ever. It still took a few minutes to get her breath back, but when she was finally able to speak said,

"That was… wow!" she gave Lucius a luminescent smile, her whole face aglow and completely relaxed.

Lucius chuckled and gently rolled his weight off of her, feeling suddenly bereft as he slipped out of her, reluctant to break their intimate connection, but wanting to give her space.

"Are you always this eloquent after incredible bouts of love-making my dear?" Lucius smiled over at her, still unable to believe he was here with this amazing woman.

Hermione smiled as she rolled over and placed her head on his chest, lightly running her finger along his glistening torso. Lucius flinched and pulled away slightly, and Hermione's smile turned mischievous as she realized that the formidable Lucius Malfoy… _was ticklish_.

"So…," Hermione sat up and straddled his waist, "… I'm not sufficiently loquacious after mind-blowing orgasms, Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione started to tickle Lucius in earnest as he struggled to get away from her, laughing unabashedly as he tried to restrain her hands.

"Hermione," Lucius laughed in desperation, "Stop… please, I beg you."

Hermione loved the sound of his laugh, but stopped tickling him after a few minutes just to observe Lucius. Hermione intuitively sensed that Luicus' life hadn't been filled with much laughter, and that somehow made this moment more intimate than their actual lovemaking; the realization touched her deeply.

As Luicus looked up at her, she saw desire replace laughter in his eyes, and she realized that all of her wiggling had a reaction on a different part of his anatomy as well; she could feel his cock swelling beneath her and suddenly tickling him was the last thing on her mind.

"Well Lucius," Hermione purred as she rubbed herself along his hard length, "We'll just have to keep working on improving my post-coital vocabulary."

Hermione leaned down and gently kissed him, licking and nipping at his full lower lip until it opened to admit her entrance, and he eagerly welcomed it. Hermione felt his strong hands grip her hips and move her gently along his hard length causing her to wiggle harder as she deepened the kiss.

Grabbing his hands and entwining them with hers, she placed them over his head and leaned down to suck on his sensitive earlobe; whispering.

"I must warn you though, I am a bit of a perfectionist…," Hermione sat up and placed the head of his pulsing cock at her entrance, "… so it may take quite a few tries to get it…," she slowly slid down his hard length, her muscles squeezing every inch of him until he filled her completely, and she stopped.

"… just right," and Hermione started to grind.

**********

**A/N: Only a few more chapters to go. Thanks to all my faithful and wonderful readers and reviewers; you are all wonderful and have made this so much more enjoyable.**

**Also, thanks to _GreenEyedBabe_ for her suggestions and help with this chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Hermione could feel every delicious inch of Lucius' cock buried inside of her as she slowly tightened her vaginal muscles to milk him. His groan told her it was working.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him once more, the slightly different angle hitting her 'spot' and she shuddered as the desire spiraled through her abdomen. It was her turn to control the pace and she intended to make it last much longer this time.

Hermione kissed Lucius as she ground her hips harder into him, increasing the friction on her clit and sending more delicious shudders through her body. She heard Lucius groan loudly and felt his hands grip her hips tightly to force her into a faster pace, but she pulled his hands away and held them over his head, stopping all movement until he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hermione… what?" Lucius groaned as he looked up at her, unsure why she had stopped her deliciuos movements.

"What's your hurry?" she asked huskily as she slowly licked and kissed her way up his neck to his lips. "Just lie back… and relax." She whispered into his mouth.

Lucius gave another prolonged groan as Hermione's internal muscles clenched around him tightly.

_Thank Gods for yoga and pilates_, Hermione thought with a secretive smile; her mother had gotten her hooked. Not only was it a great way for keeping her body limber and relaxed, but it also helped strengthen... _all _her muscles.

Hermione kissed him languidly, savoring the feel of his tongue dancing sensuously with hers. Once he had stopped moving, she slowly lifted herself until she was almost all of the way off his cock and pulsed her muscles a few times around the thick head before lowering herself back down on him once more. She repeated this slow rhythm, squeezing tighter every time she slid back down his length.

Lucius groaned loudly. _He was dying; she was killing him, she was killing him with pleasure. Whatever that incredibly… fantastic… amazing… sublime thing that she was doing to his cock was going to kill him… slowly. He wasn't sure if he was going to scream in pleasure or frustration from the blissful torture she was putting him through_.

Lucius held his breath on the down stroke, an animalistic growl escaping his throat as she clenched him tightly. _Oh Circe, she had the tightest muscles he had ever felt, and she was using every single one of them... to drive him out of his fucking mind._

Lucius was clutching the sheets so hard his hands were cramping, but every time he tried to control the pace or get her to move faster, she stopped altogether. So now he was suffering… and the suffering was so intense he was afraid he was going to explode inside of her without even moving a muscle.

Hermione knew she was torturing Lucius, but she was torturing herself as well. The slow pace allowed every single feeling to be magnified, and it made everything so much more intense, but she knew she was getting close and she needed more.

Sitting up fully with his cock still buried deep within her, Hermione started to grind down harder on Lucius, and this time when his hands found her hips she reveled in the feel of his urgency. Hermione squeezed her inner thighs and rode him hard as she leaned back, bracing her hands on his hard stomach for support and leverage.

As Hermione increased her pace, she felt Lucius fingers reach up and rub her swollen clit; that was all it took to start the tsunami that rolled through her and shattered her into a million pieces on top of him.

As Lucius gazed up at the woman impaled on him, he marveled at the sight of her. Her beautiful breasts glistening with sweat; head thrown back with her hair in wild disarray; shuddering as she screamed out her release. Seeing her, combined with the feel of her silken walls pulsing spasmodically around his shaft, was all it took for him to join her in exquisite release.

"Hermione…," Lucius panted, after she had collapsed on top of him, "… that was… WOW!"

Hermione chuckled as she continued to breathe erratically, needing a few more minutes before she could speak, and enjoying the feel of his arms holding her tightly against him.

"See what I mean," she said finally, "Wow, pretty much sums it up."

Lucius was still sweating profusely, but didn't want to break contact with Hermione. Her body felt so… good, so… _right_ lying against him, and he lazily ran a finger along her spine, smiling when she shivered at his touch.

Lucius couldn't remember the last time he had felt this incredibly relaxed and content, or if he _ever_ had. This woman had come into his life amid a whirlwind of drama, and made him reevaluate everything he thought he knew about himself, everything he thought he wanted and needed.

The only thing he wanted or needed now was her. _Now I just have to find a way to tell her that without scaring her away. The question is, will she even want me in her life after everything that has happened?_

Lucius didn't want to think about any of that, for now he just wanted to enjoy every second he had with her. He knew she would need some time to accept that he was sincere and this wasn't just an itch he needed scratched; that he truly believed they could have something special if she just trusted him and let him in.

Hermione thought she could lie here in his arms all day. Her body felt boneless and utterly relaxed from her second orgasm in as many hours. She knew she should probably get off Lucius as she must be getting heavy, but until he complained she was staying right where she was.

Hermione had known they would be good in bed together, but she had not been prepared for the intensity of their lovemaking, or for how incredible it actually would be. She had always thought she and Ron had a pretty good sex life, but what she had just experienced shattered all her previous notions about sex.

The bar had just been raised… to an astronomical level, and she wasn't sure anyone would be able to reach it again except Lucius.

_So what happens now? _Hermione thought as her post orgasmic glow started to fade_. Did he come here for a fling? Or is this something more? And if it's not, do I really want to ruin things by asking?_

Hermione groaned inwardly. _Why can't I just enjoy this moment without analyzing it to death? Maybe Ron is right, we women complicate things too much, we dissect every statement, analyzing every look and nuance to try to determine intent and meaning, second guessing ourselves and the potential relationship, to death._

Hermione thought back to what Lucius had told her for some clue as to what he wanted or expected from her.

_He said he couldn't stop thinking about me; that he had wanted to talk to me for over a month and he even came to my hearing. Does that mean he wants something more than sex or am I once again, reading too much into all this? _

Hermione felt Lucius shifting underneath her and quickly shut off her inner dialogue and turned to see a grimace on his face.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but I need to get up."

Lucius gave her a quick kiss and gently rolled her off him, and before she could wonder what the problem was, Lucius shot her a comical grimace before heading quickly to the loo. Hermione laughed as she realized that her bladder was uncomfortably full as well and throwing on her short robe, headed down the hall to the Master Bath.

When she returned, she noticed that Lucius had put his pants back on and Poppy was in the process of setting up dinner for two on the balcony. Hermione thanked her and couldn't help but notice the satisfied smile Poppy wore as she looked at Lucius and her together.

Hermione wondered if Poppy secretly hoped they would get together, but immediately put the ludicrous thought out of her head. Poppy had been Lucius and Narciss'a house elf after all, besides, who had ever heard of a matchmaking elf?

Hermione and Lucius enjoyed a light dinner of crab and lobster salad, fresh baked bread, cheese, fruit, and a lovely white wine, followed by fresh coffee and pear tarts. The conversation was relaxed and centered mostly on Hermione's sightseeing expeditions around the island, although during coffee Lucius finally got around to talking about his burgeoning relationship with Draco and Pansy.

As Hermione listened to Lucius talk about Draco, she wondered if he was aware that he glowed with pride every time he mentioned Draco's name. She thought it was sweet and knew he deserved it after everything their family had gone though… yes, she knew they had brought most of it on themselves, but that didn't change the facts.

Poppy brought them a second bottle of wine and a comfortable silence settled over them as they watched the sun disappearing beneath the horizon. Hermione found her thoughts wandering once more.

Yes, the Malfoys had chosen to follow Voldemort and become Death Eaters, but they had suffered greatly at his hands, and in that suffering, something fundamental had changed. It was that change that allowed Lucius to become the man that was sitting across from her now, and allowed Draco to forgive a father that had hurt him and led him down the wrong path.

Wasn't that better than being someone like Delores Umbridge, who had no ties to Voldemort, but who was just an evil person and would probably never change, even after her ordeal in the Forbidden Forrest? Why was Umbridge more acceptable to Wizarding Society than Lucius, when he was clearly a better person now than she will ever be?

Hermione knew that she could argue the point until she was blue in the face but closed-minded people like the Weasleys and Finnigans would never agree with her. _The question was, did it matter? Would she let other people's opinion's dictate whom she spent time with?_

Hermione looked over at Lucius' profile in the glow from the dying sun, and knew that it didn't matter. She honestly didn't care what anyone thought about her and Lucius. She had spent her life following the rules and doing the right thing, doing what was expected of her and look where that had gotten her. Lucius was her guilty pleasure, something she did just for her, and she had no intention of letting anyone ruin that.

As Hermione continued to watch him, something she had overlooked before suddenly occurred to her.

"Lucius?" Hermione asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the tranquil peace that had settled over them.

"Why were you meeting with Dianna? I know you said you were worried about me, but how do you even know her?" as Hermione's confused eyes met Lucius' evasive ones, she felt her insides grow colder.

"Never mind," Hermione said, standing quickly, the relaxed mood shattered as she started to walk back into the bedroom.

"Hermione, wait," Lucius caught her wrist as she was attempting to get past him, and pulled her around to face him.

"I told you there was nothing going on between us. Isn't that enough?" he asked earnestly, not releasing his hold on her even as she struggled to free herself.

"You're right Lucius," Hermione said quietly, hurt evident in her tone, "It's none of my business, forget I asked."

Lucius sighed and pulled her into his arms, holding her against him despite her increased resistance.

"Hermione, I wasn't planning to tell you this, for obvious reasons, but I can see it's going to eat at you unless I do." Lucius waited until Hermione had calmed some, and gently pulled her face back so he could look into her eyes.

"I met with Dianna after I found out she was going to be your lawyer. I wanted to do something nice for you after all you had done for me, so I arranged to have all of your legal fee's taken care of. I didn't want you worrying about money on top of everything else you were having to deal with."

Lucius looked at Hermione to gauge her reaction, and was relieved that she had stopped struggling and was instead looking at him intently.

"That night you saw us at the Three Broomsticks, Dianna and I had agreed that we were going to come clean to you at the Halloween dinner. Dianna felt you deserved to know so I agreed to tell you... but then you didn't come... and well, you know the rest. There never was, nor will there ever be anything going on between Dianna and myself. There is _only you_ Hermione."

Lucius looked at her with such obvious sincerity that she felt her insides melting again. _How in the hell does he do that?_ She wondered as she thought about what he had just told her. She knew she should be angry at his presumptuousness, but for some unknown reason, she found it… sweet.

"Thank you Lucius," Hermione said softly as she reached up and put her arms around his neck, suddenly unable to tear her eyes away from his intense look.

"So," said Lucius "Whatever will we do now?" his lascivious grin making it crystal clear what he _wanted_ to do, and without giving her time to say a word, he swept her up into his arms and carried her back inside to show her _exactly_ what he wanted.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The next two weeks passed quickly for Hermione. By unspoken agreement, any serious discussions were put on hold while they simply enjoyed spending time together and getting to know each other better.

They spent the first few days in bed as they attempted to satisfy their seemingly unquenchable thirst for each other. Hermione had never known she could want someone so much. One moment she would be sprawled across the bed in post-coital bliss, too exhausted to move; then with one look at Lucius' glorious body or a glance at the wicked gleam in his eye, and she would get as randy as a teenager, wet and ready for another go.

On the fifth day after Lucius' arrival, she finally put her foot down; she was so sore she wasn't sure she could survive another full day in bed, so they spent the day lounging lazily on the beach. The weather was getting cooler, but it was still significantly warmer than England, so days spent on the beach still felt wonderfully relaxing.

Poppy was beside herself with pleasure at having Lucius to look after again, and she had taken to humming to herself while she cooked or worked in the garden. Hermione had approached Poppy the day after Lucius arrived and hesitantly asked her if it was an issue that she and Lucius were 'intimate.' Poppy quickly assured Hermione that she was incredibly pleased that her Master and new Mistress were doing 'the squeaky' together.

Once Hermione got over her initial embarrassment at Poppy's pronouncement, she listened in surprised disbelief as Poppy whispered to Hermione that she had never thought her old Mistress was a good wife to Master Lucius, and she never screamed like Miss did. Evidently Poppy wasn't treated well by Narcissa; Poppy had known about Narcissa's affair and was angry at Narcissa's cold behavior towards her husband.

Horror at what she had just revealed flooded Poppy's demeanor but Hermione was able to intervene more quickly this time, and restrained Poppy before she could smash her head into the oven. Only after repeatedly swearing that she wouldn't repeat what Poppy had told her, was Hermione able to get the distraught elf to calm down. Hermione had hugged the elf and headed out to the patio to find Lucius.

Hermione had enjoyed watching Lucius shed his uptight persona and relax around her. He had transfigured some of his heavy clothes into light slacks and loose linen shirts, and much to Hermione's surprised pleasure, had even acquiesced to buy a modest swimsuit; she knew he wasn't used to wearing so little in public, even if it was only the two of them on the beach most days.

One day during the second week of their impromptu vacation, Hermione had arranged a tour of the vineyards for she and Lucius, and they spent a lovely afternoon traipsing through aromatic fields learning about the different types of grapes grown on the island.

After the tour, the owners of the vineyard hosted a light lunch and wine tasting and Lucius surprised Hermione once again by conversing quite comfortably with the Muggle family before purchasing 6 cases of their best wine. All in all it was a lovely afternoon, and they returned to the villa relaxed, happy and a little tipsy.

The rest of the week was spent sightseeing along the French coast. They took the ferry to Hyères where they rented a car and drove the 110 km to Nice. There they made their way along the scenic Promenade des Anglais; the boardwalk famed for its blue lounge chairs and scenic views. Even this late in the season, it was bustling with humanity and they happily bypassed it and headed directly to their hotel to check-in.

The nine-story Palais de la Mediterranee was a famed playground for wealthy pleasure-seekers on the French Riviera. Located on the waterfront Promenade des Anglais of Nice's Old City, the hotel featured a towering Art Deco marble façade and large suites with the latest amenities, including flat screen TVs, high speed Internet access, and electric blinds.

Hermione knew that Lucius was overwhelmed by the Muggle amenities, but she wanted to share some of her world with him. They spent the first day getting settled in, ordering room service and making love. Later, Hermione introduced Lucius to his first 'porn' movie which he showed an interest in for about ten minutes then shut off quickly after a close-up of the very, very well-endowed male actor.

Hermione then spent the rest of the night proving to Lucius that he was more than enough man for her… many times and quite loudly. _Honestly, what normal woman can actually even handle twelve inches? _Hermione thought tiredly as Lucius tried to get her interested in a _fourth_ go-round.

The next morning they woke early and spent the day wandering the outdoor markets along the Cours Saleya Flower Market, where blooms of every color and shape burst to life, and a cornucopia of ripe produce, sidewalk cafés and souvenir shops provided Hermione ample opportunity to purchase gifts for everyone back home.

In the late afternoon, they headed to Old Nice, which was dripping with atmosphere and charm. Its narrow streets held even more shops for Hermione to spend her money on unique gifts from local artisans. Thankfully, Hermione was able to locate a deserted alleyway and reduce all her shopping bags to fit into her pocket or she would have never been able to carry all her purchases.

Finally, exhausted and starving, they stopped for dinner at a lovely restaurant that boasted the best seafood in the area, but Hermione chose because of its intimate setting and secluded tables. Hermione and Lucius spent the rest of the evening feeding each other succulent tidbits of fresh seafood from each other's plates and washing it down with two excellent bottles of local wine.

Hermione discovered that Lucius had an extensive knowledge of wine as well as different types of food, and to her surprise, spoke French fluently. She also discovered, to her immense pleasure, that he was surprisingly adept at giving her an orgasm under the table while maintaining a polite conversation above it. Needless to say, she paid him back tenfold when they finally got back at the hotel.

After a night of long, slow lovemaking in which Hermione shared some of _her _talents with Lucius, they lazily spent the morning eating breakfast in bed. After several cups of rich strong coffee and another round of sweaty sex, they headed to the Nice Archaeology Museum and Roman Ruins. There they walked through the ruins of a Roman arena and ancient bathhouses. Inside, the archaeology museum housed an interesting mix of historic and archaeological exhibits from the area, but it wasn't a very extensive collection, so they were only there a few hours before deciding to head home.

They had both had a wonderful time, but missed the quiet and seclusion of the villa. After checking out of their hotel, they drove back to Hyères, dropped off the car and were able to just make the last ferry of the night back to the island.

When they arrived back at the villa, it was late and they were tired so they went to bed after another quick, but passionate coupling. It wasn't until the next morning as she was heading down for breakfast that Hermione noticed the letter propped up on the kitchen table. It was addressed to her and was from the Minister of Magic. Hermione sighed as she opened it. _This can't be good news_.

The letter was directing Hermione to return immediately as there had been a health emergency with her boss, Amelia Bones and Hermione needed to take over until she was well. Hermione was relieved to read that Amelia wasn't in serious condition, but she was unable to fulfill her obligations at the Ministry so Hermione would have to cover for her.

She really didn't want to leave this idyllic existence she had been enjoying for the last three weeks, but knew she didn't have a choice.

Hermione sent off a quick reply letting the Minister know she would be back to work tomorrow and a note to Amelia with wishes for a quick recovery. After making a breakfast tray of beignet's and fresh coffee, she headed outside to soften up Lucius with sugar and caffeine before breaking the news to him.

Lucius took it well all things considered, but Hermione sensed he wasn't keen on going back yet either. And then there was that three hundred pound gorilla that was sitting between them that they still hadn't acknowledged yet; the big question… _what happens now?_

There was no denying the fact that the last two weeks had been beyond wonderful. The lovemaking alone had been world class, but Hermione also enjoyed the easy conversation they shared and good natured debates about everything under the sun. Every issue that is, except the one neither wanted to bring up. Could a relationship survive between them back among the judging masses?

Lucius hadn't said much when she showed him the note, he seemed more intent on the coffee and pastry, but Hermione saw that he was wearing 'that face' again; that tight, cold impersonal face he showed the world when he was trying to hide his true feelings.

"So when are you planning to leave?" he asked in a flat voice devoid of any emotion, as he sipped his coffee.

"I need to be at work tomorrow by nine, so I was planning on leaving this evening after dinner," she said carefully, suddenly unsure what would happen next. The last thing she wanted was for this glorious vacation to end on a sour note.

"So what would you like to do on our final day here?" Hermione asked flirtatiously, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Hermione, what does this mean… for us?" Lucius asked with the same frozen look on his face.

Hermione knew she didn't want to stop spending time with him and she _definitely_ didn't want to give up what they shared in the bedroom. The problem lay with her insecurity about _his _feelings towards her; he had never actually said what he wanted to happen between them, but then again neither had she.

Hermione knew exactly how she wanted to answer him. _What does it mean? It means I want you to come home with me because I can't stand the thought of my life without you in it. It means I need you because you make me feel things that I have never felt before and I'm afraid that without you I may never feel them again. It means that… I love you! _

The problem was not what she _wanted_ to say, the problem was what she _could_ say that wouldn't make her sound pathetic and needy and open her up to getting her heart stomped on and left in a pile of dust. Taking a deep breath and clutching her coffee cup to still her shaking hands, she started to speak, but before she could, Lucius stood quickly and looked down at her with that same mask of indifference.

"Please forgive me; it was not my intention to pressure you into anything. I have enjoyed our time together and I…," he faltered before continuing quietly.

"… thank you Hermione." Lucius leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before turning and quickly walking back into the house to pack what few items he had brought with him.

Hermione suddenly felt the distance opening between them and knew that she couldn't let that happen. It had happened between she and Ron and she couldn't stop it… hadn't wanted to stop it, but Lucius was different… _she_ was different; she was not going to let this go without a fight. _If that means making a fool of myself, then so be it_.

She threw down her napkin and took the stairs two at a time walking into the bedroom to find Lucius fastening the last strap on his overnight bag. He looked up in surprise as she entered the room and was even more surprised when she threw her arms around him and kissed him hungrily.

Lucius dropped his bag and pulled her close not wanting to miss any opportunity to hold her. Leaving her was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. These past weeks had shown him what had always been missing with Narcissa. The warmth and playfulness that he shared with Hermione filled an emptiness inside of him that he hadn't known was there.

He loved their conversations and found himself constantly marveling at Hermione's amazing intellect. He even enjoyed their heated debates over a myriad of topics, especially as they usually ended up in bed afterwards. He would also miss the incredible lovemaking… he had always considered himself a good lover, better than good. But Hermione had shown him things and opened up new vistas of pleasure and discovery that he intuitively knew he would never find with anyone else.

He had been holding his tongue for the last two weeks so as not to scare her away. She had children to consider, and Lucius knew that the Wizarding World would not be very accepting of their relationship and he shuddered to think about what her friends and family would think.

When she had told him about the note from the Minister, his only thought had been that it was an excuse for her to end things. Her silence after he had asked her about where their relationship would go from there solidified his belief that she did not want to continue seeing him after tonight.

Lucius couldn't let her see how her words… or lack of words had hurt him. He stood quickly to mask the pain that was tearing through his gut at her obvious indifference, and his only thought was that he needed to get as far away from her as he could before he broke down and his cool façade cracked.

Then suddenly she was there in his arms and she was kissing him, and he wondered if this was her way of saying good-bye… or something else.

But right at that moment he didn't care if this was the end, because right now, this woman… _his woman_ was in his arms again and he could feel the spark that always ignited whenever she touched him. She made him burn for her, burn hotter than he thought was possible.

Hermione could feel his desire pressing insistently against her stomach and she wanted to throw him down and ride him until he screamed out her name. Because when they made love; when he was buried so deep inside of her that she wanted to scream out with the feeling… the completeness… the rightness; for that period of time… he was hers.

Hermione reluctantly pulled out of his embrace knowing she needed to say the words. The actions would be wonderful, but they wouldn't change anything until she said what she needed to say. The rest would be up to him.

"Lucius, I need to talk to you… to tell you…," she began hesitantly as she looked up into the face that had become so vital to her happiness.

Hermione took a fortifying breath as she met his questioning look… and jumped in with both feet.

"I don't know how it happened nor do I care, I just know that I have felt more… alive, more… passion, more… _everything_, in the past two months than I have felt in my entire life." Hermione thought Lucius looked a bit dumbstruck, but at least his look of cold indifference was gone so she continued, the emotion evident in her breathless voice.

"I… I love you Lucius," she whispered feeling suddenly overcome, "… and I don't know how this will work…," she waved her hands to indicate both of them, "… I just know that I really want to find a way, because I don't want you to walk out of my life… I don't want to lose you."

Lucius felt his heart jump into overdrive and he could feel joy infusing his entire being as he looked into her warm brown eyes, so full of sincerity… _and love? She loves me?_ Lucius suddenly didn't care if this was a fluke or if he was dreaming it, he stepped forward and cradled her beautiful face tenderly between his palms.

"Oh Hermione, I hope for your sake that you mean that, because you are not getting away from me again," Lucius' thumbs caressed her cheeks softly as he searched her face.

"You have brought me back to life and awakened me to a joy and contentment that I never imagined possible, much less ever experienced. You are incredibly beautiful and the warmest, most giving person I have ever known. You are also amazingly, sublimely sexy, and I… I love _you_… very much."

Lucius gently kissed each of Hermione's tears that glistened on her eyelashes and pulled her into a tight hug. He needed her warmth, he needed to feel her heart beating against his own, he needed to hold her close forever, he needed… her… always.

"Lucius?" Hermione asked as she beamed a radiant smile up at him.

"So...," she asked, her voice still quavering with emotion, "... my place or yours?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Hermione and Lucius had decided that, for now at least, they would stay at Hermione's house as Draco and Pansy were staying at the Manor and Hermione wasn't keen for their first meeting to be after she had just shagged their father senseless.

Hermione smiled as she walked into her office. Last night had been amazing and Hermione couldn't help the glow she still felt as her heart soared… Lucius _loved_ her. He loved _her_. And better yet, he wanted a life with her. Hermione wasn't exactly sure how all of this would work out, but she knew somehow they would find a way.

Humming as she poured herself a cup of coffee, Hermione noticed the large stack of parchment on her desk that needed sorting through, and she could feel her good mood start to slip a bit. She had the sinking feeling that it was going to be _very late_ before she would be able to get back to Lucius.

_Lucius. _As soon as she thought his name, images of his gloriously naked body sprawled across her bed this morning filled her with warmth. She had awoken quite happy to find that the erotic dream she had been having, was in fact being played out in real life. Looking down at the gorgeous blond head buried between her wet folds she had screamed with pleasure as his magical tongue and fingers expertly brought her to an explosive orgasm.

Feeling herself getting wet at the memory, Hermione smiled and was just sitting down when her Assistant Victoria entered her office with news that the Minister wanted to see her right away, along with another large stack of papers that needed Hermione's attention. Hermione sighed as she headed out to meet with the anxious Minister. _Today was definitely going to be a long day!_

**********

Hermione slumped back down in her desk chair in disbelief. She had just returned from visiting Amelia; she wanted to check on her and take her some flowers. She was also hoping to find out when Amelia would be cleared to come back to work, as the Minister was under the mistaken impression that she wouldn't be. What Amelia had told her had shocked Hermione, and she was still reeling from the news.

_Not coming back… ever? _Hermione still couldn't seem to process the information much less allow it to sink in. Amelia had cancer. Hermione knew that even though cancer didn't kill Wizards like it did Muggles, it still required a strict regimen of treatments that would be draining on Amelia's magical reserves.

Amelia had told Hermione that although she would be fine in a few months, she had no intention of wasting any more of her life on her job. She had evidently built up quite a nest egg and now she wanted to start using it to enjoy life instead of spending twelve hours a day at work.

Hermione suspected that the pretty woman who was flittering about fluffing pillows and serving tea may have had something to do with that decision; Hermione would have had to be blind not to see the tender looks and gentle caresses they shared when they thought she wasn't looking.

Hermione wasn't bothered in the least by the fact that Amelia had a female lover. In fact, it explained a lot of small things that had never added up for Hermione over the years, but Hermione could definitely understand why Amelia hadn't wanted that bit of information to become common knowledge.

The Wizangamot was mostly comprised of old-fashioned Wizards, and Amelia would have never been allowed to keep her position if they had known she was a lesbian; it was hard enough just being a woman in power amidst the last bastions of male traditionalists. Amelia had worked hard and proven herself time and time again over the years until it had grudgingly been acknowledged that she was very good in the position.

Hermione thought the Minister had been joking this morning when he told her he wanted her to take over for Amelia permanently. _Head of the Wizengamot? Her?_ There would be a probationary period of six months of course, but if she proved she was able to do the job competently, it would be hers.

Hermione had argued that the rest of the Wizengamot would not accept her in Madame Bones' position, but the Minister had been adamant. It was, after all, his decision. Along with a hefty salary increase, a bigger office and access to the Executive Dining Room, the position carried with it an incredible amount of prestige and respect.

The position had never been held by anyone other than a Pureblood Wizard, and definitely never one as young as Hermione, but she knew that the Minister was up for re-election next year and if Hermione was successful, it would be an enormous feather in his cap.

Hermione had witnessed a lot of changes within the magical community after the death of Voldemort, one of the greatest being the integration of Muggleborn Wizards and Witches within the Ministry hierarchy. Muggleborn women in positions of power were still relatively rare however, and if she accepted the appointment, she would be the highest ranking Muggleborn in the entire Ministry.

Hermione couldn't help the thrill of pride that went through her at the thought of sitting in that position. It would definitely be a coup if she could do it, but the question was… _did she want to? _It would mean long hours, higher levels of bureaucratic bullshit, and having to prove herself all over again. Hermione sighed. _I will just do the job for now, after all, I do have six months to decide if it will be a good fit for all concerned._

Hermione finished gathering up her things and moved down the hall to her new office. It had been cleared of all Amelia's personal items and even the door now bore Hermione's name. It took Hermione less than an hour to change the office to suit her tastes, and to get settled in, and she was just pouring herself a fresh mug of coffee when Harry popped his head in the open doorway.

"Well well," he gave her a hug and kiss, "You leave for three weeks and come back as the Head of the Wizengamot with a corner office, how did you manage that?" Harry teased as he helped himself to a cup of coffee before plopping down unceremoniously on her sofa and putting his feet up on her new coffee table.

"Please Harry, make yourself at home." Hermione quipped good naturedly as she joined Harry on the couch.

"Seriously Hermione," said Harry after she had joined him. "You look amazing. That time away must have done you some good. Did it?" Harry asked in concern.

'Yes Harry, it was amazing. Thank you so much for letting me use your villa." Hermione reached over and gave Harry's leg a squeeze. "Had I known how wonderful it was I would have been hounding you for years to stay there. As it was, the only reason I came back was because I was forced to, otherwise I might have begged you to let me live there full time."

Harry laughed and Hermione sensed there was something he wanted to talk about with her, so she made herself more comfortable while she waited. Hermione had learned the hard way over the years that bugging Harry was the worst way to get him to open up; so now she waited him out.

"Mione…," Harry began, not looking at her. "I talked to Dianna yesterday, and she mentioned that Lucius… well, that she told Lucius where you were staying. For some reason, she seemed to think he was anxious to see you." Harry looked at Hermione, eyes full of questions.

_And so it begins_, thought Hermione with a sigh. She put down her coffee mug and reached over for Harry's hand, needing to connect with him and show him nothing had changed between them… and she hoped her news wouldn't change things either.

"Harry," Hermione began with a small smile, "Lucius and I started to get closer while he was staying at my house… he opened up to me and shared things… very emotional things that formed a sort of bond between us."

Hermione saw that Harry looked surprised but not appalled or upset, buoyed by that she continued.

"We also discovered that there was quite a bit of physical chemistry between us." Hermione saw Harry's questioning look and added quickly.

"Nothing happened between us Harry… well, at least not until after the divorce." Harry still hadn't spoken, so Hermione took a deep breath and spit the rest out quickly.

"We spent the last two weeks _together_ in France." Hermione looked at Harry as she emphasized the word 'together' so there was no mistake about her meaning.

Harry looked taken aback at her revelation, and Hermione let her news sink in a bit so he could process it before she continued. When Harry still looked like he was trying to put the pieces together in his mind, Hermione got up and refilled both of their coffee mugs and opened a tin of biscuits to go with it.

"So…," Harry began tentatively. "… that means… what exactly?" He looked at her questioningly as he helped himself to a chocolate biscuit.

Hermione decided it would be best to just rip the band-aid off in one go, figuratively speaking.

"Harry… we love each other." Hermione expected an outburst from her protective friend, but he just looked thoughtful for a minute before reaching over and squeezing her knee.

"Hermione, you are the most level-headed and responsible person I know. I would be lying if I said this didn't shock me a bit, but if this is what you want and he makes you happy… then I am happy for you." He smiled at her startled look.

"But I don't envy you having to tell Ron," Harry grinned mischievously, before he sobered.

"You do realize don't you, that this won't go over very well with… well, anyone… right?" Harry's look had turned to one of concern as he watched Hermione get up and start to pace around the room.

"Yes Harry, I know this won't go over well, which is why we are trying to keep it a secret until I get a chance to talk to Rose and Hugo about it over Christmas break. And other than you, my parents, Draco, and Pansy, I couldn't give two shits what anyone else thinks." Hermione huffed angrily.

"Wait… Draco and Pansy? When did we become friends with that lot?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Oh, guess I forgot to tell about that before I left… sorry." Hermione added sheepishly, suddenly realizing that she had never told Harry about what had transpired between she and Draco; she quickly corrected that oversight as he listened incredulously.

"Wow, friends with the Malfoys, and not speaking to the Weasleys; in love with Lucius and not with Ron. I feel like we are in an alternate universe or something." Harry joked as he took another biscuit.

"Yes, well, what about you and Lara?" asked Hermione curiously watching Harry's eyes light up at the mention of the pretty Healer.

"Things are going really good Hermione," Harry began, obviously anxious to discuss his feelings with Hermione.

"We have been fighting these feelings for so long that when we finally got together… well, let's just say that things were… intense." Harry blushed. Hermione didn't even know Harry was capable of still blushing; she thought it was sweet.

"She and Lily have even hit it off, even though Lily really misses Gin," Harry added on a more sober note.

"Nanny Watson has been a huge help and Lily is crazy about her, but she's not Ginny." Harry's excitement had faded and was replaced by guilt.

"Have the visits been going okay?" Hermione asked her best friend quietly.

"The weekly visits have been going well, but they are so hard on Lily and she is always so sad for a few hours afterwards. Lily said the woman from the court won't even let her sit on Ginny's lap, and she only get's a quick hug when she gets there and then again when she leaves." Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I need to fix it somehow; they are both being punished just because Ginny is a hothead and hasn't learned to control her temper." Harry smiled.

"Mione, I wish you could have seen Ginny's face when she saw how small the cottage was, I think she was expecting it to be much, much bigger." Harry's mirth was short lived as he grew serious once more.

"This has all gotten out of hand, and it is not what I had intended to happen. Ginny is a good mother and this isn't how I wanted things to turn out. Just because I don't want to be with her anymore, doesn't mean the kids shouldn't be able to see her."

Hermione smiled at her friend. Harry had always taken on everyone else's pain and did his best to 'fix things' and he was still doing it. As exasperating as it was, it was just one of the many things she loved about him.

"Well Harry, I personally think it is good for Ginny to see what kind of trouble her temper can get her into, Merlin knows I have been on the receiving end of it enough times over the years." Hermione added in a tone laced with bitterness.

"But as a mother, I can't even begin to imagine how hard this must be for her." Hermione sighed heavily and sat back, feeling torn.

"Why don't you talk to Dianna, it couldn't hurt to know what your options are." Hermione reached over and affectionately smoothed down a wayward lock of hair on Harry's forehead.

"Good idea, I'll call her tomorrow. I have really missed you Hermione," Harry pulled her into a tight hug before settling back against the cushions.

"So… now that you have moved up with the big boys, can I have your old office?" Harry asked with an impish grin as he reached for yet another biscuit.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Just a bit of fluff. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have received. They really make my day!**

**************

**Chapter 31**

Hermione raced home and was barely through the door before she started pulling off her clothes.

"Damn." She cursed upon seeing the time. She had been stuck in court all day and now she was going to be late. She was supposed to have met Lucius ten minutes ago.

"Double Damn… _POPPY!_" yelled Hermione as she started the shower, while trying to wiggle out of her hose.

"Yes Mistress?" Poppy inquired sweetly in direct contrast to Hermione's frantic behavior.

"I'm late, court ran over because that puffed-up… oh, never mind. Can you _please_ send a note to Lucius letting him know I'm running late? Tell him I will be there as soon as I can." Hermione struggled to get her bra and panties off at the same time, barely catching herself against the wall before falling on her face.

"Thank you Poppy!" Hermione called over her shoulder as she stepped into the shower, not the least bit self-conscious about Poppy seeing her naked.

_It figures, tonight of all nights I'm late. Damn. Damn. Damn! That stupid woman makes me crazy, I swear, she should be banned from the courtroom permanently. _Hermione thought angrily as she lathered her hair. _Someone needs to put that vile toad out of _my_ misery_.

She finished showering quickly and charmed her body and hair dry knowing she was going to regret it as it always made her hair frizzy. _Maybe Poppy can help me with my hair_, she thought hopefully as she searched through her wardrobe for an appropriate outfit.

_So, when making your public debut with a former Death Eater is it better to go colorful or stick with basic black? _She thought, struggling to calm her frazzled nerves as she added one outfit after another to the pile at her feet.

Hermione and Lucius had done quite a good job of keeping their relationship a secret from everyone except her close circle of friends… and Rose and Hugo of course; but Hermione didn't want to think too hard about last night's conversation... not right now anyway. Hugo had taken it well, all things considered. But Rose… well Rose would be a problem. Thankfully they were ensconced at Grimmauld Place tonight with Nanny Watson and their cousins, so that was one less worry.

Tonight however, the secret would no longer be a secret. Hermione was sick of hiding and wanted to 'come out of the closet' so to speak. Tonight at the Ministry's Annual Christmas Ball, Lucius would be her date.

_And I'm going to be late. _She thought frantically as she perused her choices once more and decided that there was no help for it. She had been too busy to go clothes shopping, so she would just have to wear the dress robes she had worn to last year's Ball with Ron.

Hermione sighed as she pulled out the black dress robes and tried them on; they were baggier than they used to be_. Must be all those marathon lovemaking sessions with Lucius, _Hermione thought with a smile as she eyed herself critically in the full length mirror. _Doesn't seem to have affected my breasts though_. If anything_, _Hermione could have sworn the robes made them look even bigger than normal.

The floor length robes had an empire waist and a rounded neckline with long sleeves and simple piping around the edges. They looked conservative and… _matronly? Did she really dress so… boring?_ _Maybe Poppy can do something with them_.

Hermione could transfigure just about anything, but she had never mastered the subtle art of tailoring clothes and was afraid to start now. Tonight was too important. Tonight she would show the Wizarding World that she and Lucius were an item. _Then maybe we can stop sleeping apart and sneaking around all the time. _Hermione thought longingly. She was tired of all the subterfuge and tonight it ended… for better or worse.

"Poppy!" Hermione yelled as she tried to tame her hair into some semblance of order.

"Yes Mistress?" Poppy asked calmly, sensing Hermione's distress.

"Poppy, Can you help me… _please_," Hermione almost wailed, "This dress is horrid and I'm rubbish at tailoring spells." Hermione looked close to tears and spun around to appeal to her housemate.

"Not to mention that my hair looks like a rat's nest." She held up a few frizzy strands to emphasize her point.

"But why isn't Mistress wearing Master Lucius' dress?" Poppy asked in confusion.

"What? Lucius' dress?" Hermione repeated dumbly, completely at a loss as to what Poppy was referring to.

"Master Lucius knows Mistress not be having time for shopping, so Master Lucius buys Mistress robes for tonight." Poppy said indicating the large silver box sitting in plain sight on the bed.

Hermione had been in such a hurry when she got home she hadn't even noticed it there. She quickly corrected her oversight, and carefully opened the box. Hermione recognized the name of the boutique; she had stopped in there once and quickly discovered that she could either pay her mortgage for six months or buy one dress; needless to say, the mortgage won out… but just barely.

Inside, wrapped in swirls of tissue paper was a set of dress robes, what little there was of them, that had every female hormone in Hermione's body surging to the surface. She reverently removed the robes and held them up against her body as she looked into the full length mirror. Lucius had done well… very well.

Thankfully Poppy was adept at beauty charms and quickly and efficiently helped Hermione get ready; as Hermione surveyed her finished appearance she was once again thankful for her amazing elf. After a quick hug in thanks, Hermione threw on the matching silver cloak and Apparated to the Ministry.

Lucius was waiting for her in the deserted Atrium looking cool and collected, but on closer inspection she realized it was all an act and he was as nervous as she was. He looked devastatingly handsome in black dress robes with silver trim that were perfectly tailored to accent his impressive physique. His white blond hair was hanging loose tonight, and the contrast against the black was startling. Hermione knew he would attract every female eye tonight and she preened with the knowledge that he belonged to her.

Hermione smiled at the look of relief on his face as her arrival, and it quickly widened into one of sincere male appreciation and lust as she removed her cloak and did an exaggerated twirl for him. Lucius whistled softly when he saw how well the dress showed off all of Hermione's assets while appearing not to. Lucius had seen it on the mannequin and thought it would look good on Hermione, but he was wrong… _it looked amazing!_

The bodice of the dress featured a sequined halter that offered a tantalizing hint of her full breasts while the sequin embellishment at the waistline emphasized the full curves of her hips. The skirt was a silvery silk that shimmered as she moved and revealed a thigh-high slit that gave the briefest glimpse of well-defined calf and thigh.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" Lucius purred silkily as he pulled Hermione against his body and kissed her neck.

"Seeing you in that dress gives me ideas… and they _do not_ include the people upstairs." Lucius grinned lasciviously indicating the room above them.

"Lucius," Hermione swatted at him playfully, "You know I have to make an appearance, and we decided this would be our big 'coming out' tonight, besides Mr. Malfoy, you look positively yummy and I want to show you off."

Hermione added emphasis to her statement by pulling him down for a hot kiss that left no doubt about her feelings, but after a few breathless minutes she reluctantly pulled her lips away from his.

"I doubt anyone in that room will be able to take their eyes off of _you_ long enough to even notice me… you look ravishing my dear. In fact, I would like to reiterate my earlier request to go someplace more private so I can show you in great detail what effect that dress is having on me?" Lucius said, as his hands slid down her bare back to gently grab her silk clad bottom and pulling her against his hardening erection.

Hermione sighed in regret as she pulled out of his embrace, her breathing not quite steady. _Merlin that man gets me hot_, she thought for what must have been the millionth time this month.

"Save that thought for later, okay? We're supposed to be meeting Harry and Lara inside and we are just delaying the inevitable the longer we stand here."

She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before turning towards the lifts.

"Hermione… one moment please." Lucius grabbed her hand and turned her back around before she could walk away.

"I believe you are a bit under dressed for this event." Hermione looked down at her dress before looking back up at him, a frown evident on her face.

Lucius continued before she could argue that _he_ was the one who had gotten her such revealing dress robes.

"I believe you are missing this." He said with a grin as he pulled a long box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She was startled into silence, as nestled inside the box was the most exquisite diamond and sapphire necklace Hermione had ever seen.

"Happy Christmas my love." Lucius murmured against her neck after he had turned her around so he could secure the clasp. The diamond necklace featured a ten carat teardrop sapphire that was nestled perfectly against the creamy cleavage showcased by the dress.

"Oh… Oh Lucius… it's beautiful," Said a stunned Hermione as she gazed down at the obviously expensive piece of jewelry.

"They both are Hermione." Lucius responded sincerely, the location of his gaze making it clear he didn't mean the necklace. "Now they just have something to look good against." He kissed her once more and it took all of her willpower to draw away.

"You will be the death of me, do you know that?" She asked jokingly, as she approached the mirror next to the lifts so she could admire how well the deep blue stone complimented the silver of her robes.

Lucius walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and began to place soft kisses up the long column of her graceful neck, nibbling on first one and then the other ear.

Hermione could feel her blood heating up again and knew they needed to stop this and get inside… eventually.

She moaned as he ran his tongue along her ear and gently sucked on the lobe. Gathering what little willpower she had left she pulled out of his arms and stepped away from him. Noticing as she did so that he had done more than just nibble her ear.

"Lucius," Hermione said in mock consternation. "Kindly give me back my earrings… _honestly_."

Hermione was shaking her head in mock exasperation and grinning at him while holding out her palm expectantly.

"… OH." Said Hermione in surprise as Lucius handed her a set of earrings that exactly matched the necklace she was wearing.

"Oh… Lucius… they are… you really shouldn't… thank you!" she added finally as she threw herself into his arms again and hugged him tightly before stepping back over to the mirror to put them on.

"They are perfect." She said in awe as she stood back to get a better look at the matching set.

Lucius turned her around and kissed her lightly before pulling back to meet her gaze, his eyes filled with a strange intensity as they looked deeply into hers.

"No, _you_ are perfect. These are mere pieces of cheap glass when compared to your beauty." He whispered as he ran his knuckle softly along her cheek.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes at his words, and pulled him in for another hug.

"You really are so sweet Lucius, but that's only one of the reasons I love you so much." She closed her eyes as the feelings she felt for him washed over her, and finally taking a deep breath to get her wayward emotions back under control, she stepped back.

"Now, enough stalling, we are really late… let's go." She said as she pulled him into the lift with her.

"By the way, remind me to thank you properly later for the dress." She whispered, discretely patting him on the ass as the lift doors opened onto the desired floor.

"Oh I will, don't worry." He growled seductively as they approached their destination.

Hermione could feel her hands getting sweaty as the sounds of music and conversation were heard coming through the large double doors of the Ballroom. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, she straightened her spine, held her head high, grabbed Lucius' arm for support and stepped through the doors.

The Ballroom had been decorated in a garish imitation of a winter palace complete with crystal dragons and turrets. There were icicles hanging from every inch of the ceiling that reminded Hermione vaguely of the Yule Ball held during the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts during fourth year… except everything was in pink; a sickeningly sweet pink.

Hermione glanced up at Lucius to gauge his reaction and she struggled not to snort at the look on his face.

"What in the name of all that is holy is this supposed to be?" He asked in revulsion.

Unable to answer for fear she would not be able to maintain her cool demeanor, she instead pointed at the ice sculptures that were prominently displayed along the buffet table; a dozen cats in different poses.

"Oh Gods…," he muttered, "Umbridge headed the decorating committee didn't she?" His disgusted question was completely rhetorical, which saved Hermione from having to answer.

After entering, Hermione and Lucius were so engrossed in the vulgarity of the decorations, they failed to notice that most conversations had stopped as soon as they entered the room together. By the time they became aware of this however, the whispering had returned in earnest along with the covert and not so covert stares.

_Okay, let the fun begin_, thought Hermione, all hope of slipping in unnoticed evaporating as she took in the shocked looks on the faces around them.

She took another deep breath, plastered a huge smile on her face, squeezed Lucius' arm in encouragement and stepped deeper into the lion's den.

_What in the bloody hell was I thinking?_


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Okay, since everyone liked the fluff from last chapter, I have included more. There is also a very disturbing scene with Delores Umbridge's attire, so if you are squeamish... don't read. I had to add some humor.**

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews from last chapter!**

**************

**Chapter 32**

Hermione looked around the crowded Ballroom studiously refusing to make eye contact with anyone as she searched for her friends. She could feel Lucius' tension in the stiffness of his arm, but his outward appearance thankfully didn't reflect this. He appeared cool and composed; the epitome of upper-class Pureblood society.

Unfortunately Hermione hadn't been given lessons on poise and decorum while still in the crib, and she struggled to maintain a pleasant expression on her face. She thought she was doing quite well actually until Lucius leaned down and whispered into her ear that she looked as if she were extremely constipated. The startled laugh his comment garnered enabled her to relax her face into a more natural expression.

Hermione soon realized that they wouldn't find their friends by standing at the entrance; they would have to move away from the door. She found those first steps surprisingly hard as her potential escape route vanished behind her amid the crowds that soon closed around them.

Gripping Lucius harder than was necessary, they slowly made their way towards the open bar nodding and smiling politely at the couples they passed, unwilling to engage in any conversation until she had some liquid courage to back her up.

Lucius evidently felt the same way as he quickly downed the first shot of Fire Whiskey and ordered another. Hermione decided on champagne; they only had pink of course, and was just reaching for her second glass when she heard her name being called.

They both turned and Hermione groaned inwardly upon seeing Molly and Arthur Weasley approaching. It was clear that Molly was in a snit, as usual, and that Arthur was trying unsuccessfully to restrain his boisterous wife, again as usual. Hermione felt the supporting warmth of Lucius' hand on her lower back and that helped center her as she faced her former in-laws.

"Molly, Arthur, how nice to see you again." Said Lucius pleasantly before Molly could speak. Arthur shot an apologetic smile at her, but before he could speak Molly's shrill voice interrupted him.

"It is _not _nice!" she hissed angrily as she dismissed Lucius entirely and faced Hermione, "You have some nerve showing your face around here Missy, isn't it enough that you have taken my grandson's away from Ronald, but now you are flaunting your status as a Death Eater's whore in front of the whole Wizarding World."

Shocked gasps could be heard all over the room in the sudden silence between songs, and all eyes in the room were trained on the spectacle Molly was creating. Hermione could feel Lucius tense at the accusation, but Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. She was used to Molly's outbursts, but no good would come of Lucius losing his temper and hexing the irritating woman.

Hermione plastered a large smile on her face before responding to Molly's accusations.

"Molly," Hermione said sweetly, "how… _lovely_ to see you again. I have _so_ missed your nurturing love and support these past months. Oh wait… what was I thinking." Hermione added in a teasing singsong before her eyes narrowed perceptively and she lowered her voice in a hopeless attempt to keep their conversation more private.

"You are completely incapable of seeing anything beyond your own extremely biased and narrow-minded worldview. Thankfully, I no longer have to subject myself to your malicious tripe." Hermione said as she stepped closer and put her face next to Molly's ear, even though Hermione knew that most of the room had listening spells directed at them.

"See, the thing is Molly, that whomever I choose to associate with from here on out is _my _business and I would kindly ask you to keep your very large arse out of it. If you do not, however, as Head of the Wizengamot I would be forced to send you off for some vacation time in Azkaban for slander." Hermione made a pretense of smiling fondly at Arthur before turning back to his fuming wife.

"Now kindly get out of my way, there are actually people _I like_ here. Oh and Molly, before you start throwing around such lovely terms like 'whore' you might want to take a look at your own lovely daughter's behavior lately, because I can assure you she has me beat in that category hands down... or should I say knickers down."

Hermione's smile widened as she grabbed Lucius' hand and ignoring Molly's indignant choking; pulled him out onto the dance floor. _May as well let everyone get an eyeful while I grope my man_, she thought in exasperation, silently fuming at Molly's gall, and angry that she had let it get to her.

Hermione sighed as she felt Lucius' kiss against her ear, and she could feel some of the anger leave her as she relaxed in his arms.

"Well played my dear, are you sure you shouldn't have been a Slytherin?" Lucius chuckled softly at her stern look, knowing she hadn't wanted a scene tonight of all nights, and knowing he needed to work harder to lighten her mood, he added playfully.

"It's a good thing I'm not the overly jealous type," he continued, even though the arms that tightened around her belied his statement, "because you don't need to be a Legilemens to see that most of the men in this room are wondering what you have on under this dress."

Hermione smiled wickedly up at Lucius. "Nice try at distracting me luv, but I would think it's obvious that I am not wearing anything under my dress." She felt his indrawn breath and knew her comment had hit its mark.

"Minx." She heard him mutter under his breath and smiling inwardly, she hugged him tighter as they gracefully whirled around the floor.

Hermione felt her tension ease as they danced. There was something to be said for dating a high-society Pureblood; his dancing skills were exemplary. Hermione loved the feeling of being swept around the dance floor without having her toes stepped on every other step as usually happened with Ron.

As soon as the song ended they reluctantly parted and headed towards the tables in search of Harry or Draco, her hand still clasped tightly in Lucius' strong grip. Hermione knew they were still the center of conversation but hoped the novelty of seeing them together would fade as the night wore on.

They finally spotted the table where Draco and Harry sat with their partners and were heading in that direction when they were intercepted by a short round woman wearing a billowing set of pink dress robes that made her look like a wedding cake. _Bloody hell. Not her, not now._ Hermione thought angrily.

"Well well, if it isn't our illustrious Head." Delores Umbridge greeted her in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I didn't realize you kept such… _notorious_… company, Miss Granger." She added with her customary simper that made Hermione's skin crawl.

"I'm afraid what… _company_, I choose to keep is _my_ business Delores, so if you'll excuse us." Hermione started to move around the toady woman, but the next words stopped her.

"I think you'll find you are greatly mistaken Miss Granger. I'm sure the Minister is greatly interested in the… company… his Head's associate intimately with. I'll be sure to consult with him on it. Good evening." She added acidly as she turned and walked away headed directly for the Minister and his wife.

Hermione watched her approach the Minister and it was all she could do to control her shocked laughter as Delores' pink dress suddenly disappeared displaying her unmentionables for all to see. Unfortunately, the voluminous pink dress robes she had been wearing in no way prepared the room at large for the shock of seeing the toady woman's undergarments.

Hermione had so many of her questions answered as she, along with entire room collectively gasped in horrified fascination at Delores sheathed in a tight pink leather corset that left her pendulous breasts exposed and revealed a clamp on each large nipple. She also had on pink thigh high stockings and no knickers to cover her hairless nether region where another clamp was attached to her inner lips. The clamps were all connected with a thin silver chain that connected to her corset.

Realizing what had happened she screamed her indignation and spun around to exit the room, but not before they got a sickening view of her very large, cellulite ridden backside. Hermione could feel Lucius shudder in revulsion beside her and she turned to face him, laughter bubbling uncontrollably from her lips and a question in her eyes.

"It wasn't me," he answered quickly, "I wanted to petrify the sanctimonious bitch, but whoever did it has my undying admiration." He grinned down at her.

"I'm afraid that would be me," said a horrified looking Harry, "although had I known what she was wearing underneath her robes, I never would have done it." He shuddered dramatically. "Now I'm going to have nightmares of that mangy cow for weeks."

Hermione laughed as she hugged her friend in thanks. "That was brilliant Harry. I don't imagine she will be in such a hurry to run telling tales to the Minister after seeing the horrified look on his face. I imagine his wife will be giving him an earful as well if I am not mistaken." Hermione added lightly as they all watched a red-faced Minister trying to placate his hysterical wife.

"It looks to me like she could use some loosening up if you ask me, maybe she should find out where Umbridge got her outfit and get one for herself." said the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy before Pansy playfully slapped his arm to shut him up.

"Well, the gangs all here, let's eat." Said Hermione noticing the buffet tables had been temporarily deserted in the aftermath of such juicy fodder; she was starving and the food looked good.

The rest of the evening, thankfully, passed uneventfully and they were able to enjoy themselves. Umbridge's colorful taste in under garments trumped Hermione showing up with a former Death Eater on the gossip scale, so they were left alone for the remainder of the evening.

After the majority of people had left, with the exception of the die-hard drinkers or dancers, the three couples finally made their way back down to the Atrium and after promises to get together soon, Apparated away to their separate households.

As soon as they walked in the door of her house Hermione felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist and pull her back against him.

"I believe you mentioned thanking me for that dress." Lucius purred in her ear as his hands roamed down her body creating heat wherever he touched.

Hermione's smile quickly turned to a breathless groan as Lucius' fingers discovered the answer to what she was wearing under her dress. His sigh of pleasure was almost as loud as hers as he slid a finger into her wetness after pushing aside the tiny scrap of material provided by her thong.

"Naughty girl, teasing me like that." He whispered as he ran his tongue along her bare back causing her to break out in goose flesh.

"I might have to punish you for making me walk around all night with an erection." He undid the strap on her top and as her top slid down he caressed her bare breasts; his thumbs teasing her nipples into hard peaks. She arched against his hands and ground her bottom into his erection eliciting another low moan from him.

He walked her forward until she was up against the couch and Lucius gently pushed her over the arm and lifted up her robes to reveal her glorious bum. His caressing hands were followed by his hot kisses and wet tongue as he removed the wisp of fabric that was all that stood between him and what he wanted most.

Hermione screamed out her pleasure as Lucius tongue dove into her moist heat and she grabbed onto the couch to help support her shaking legs. His fingers replaced his tongue inside of her and his tongue went in search of her nerve center, exploring every sensitive inch of skin along the way. It only took a few strokes of his talented tongue on her clit before her insides clenched as she drenched him in her juices.

Wasting no time, Lucius quickly stood up and divested himself of his robes before sliding into her still quivering heat, his need for release almost primal as he drove into her relentlessly.

"Gods woman… you drive me crazy… can't stop… wanting you… need… to be… inside of you… all the time…," Lucius panted as he thrust into her again and again; his hands gripping her hips almost painfully as he tried to hold back his release to prolong the almost unbearable pleasure of being buried deep inside of her. _Merlin he loved this woman._

Hermione could feel Lucius' cock get harder as his thrusts deepened and his pace quickened. He filled her in ways that she couldn't even begin to understand and she never seemed to get enough of him. He groaned her name loudly as he reached around to rub her clit to bring her along with him when he exploded.

The feel of his twitching cock as he released his hot seed into her core, coupled with the stimulation to her nerve center was all it took to send Hermione into paroxysms of pleasure and her spasming walls milked every last drop out of his pulsing cock as she screamed his name. _Oh Circe she loved this man_.

Hermione felt Lucius collapse on her back and struggled to regain her breathing enough to stand. Unfortunately her legs were still too shaky to support her, so she was forced to remain where she was.

She could feel his still semi-erect penis slide out of her and then Lucius gathered her up in his arms and gently carry her up the stairs. He settled her on the bed and went in to fill the tub before coming back and undressing her, neither saying a word. He removed all of her clothes, but kept the necklace and earrings on her; feeling possessive at the sight of her attired only in his gift. He then got into the tub and pulled her in with him.

Hermione leaned back against his broad chest as she sipped the champagne he had asked Poppy for, feeling incredibly relaxed and decadent as he slipped a piece of chocolate into her mouth and kissed her. The combination of expensive champagne, fine chocolate and even finer Lucius was intoxicating and Hermione could feel her blood heating up once again.

Lucius pulled out of the kiss and moved around so that he was facing her, and taking the sponge began to wash her gently but thoroughly. When he got to her hands, he took every one of her fingers into his mouth and licked and gently sucked on each one, sending desire shooting through her system.

After he finished the ring finger on her left hand he pulled away and Hermione looked up to see why; stopping cold when she saw her hand. On her finger was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a six carat square cut sapphire in a platinum setting flanked by diamond baguettes. Hermione could feel her breath coming in short gasps as the reality of the situation flooded through her system.

"Marry me Hermione." Lucius looked at her earnestly, his heart in his eyes.

"I love you with all that I am and with every fiber of my being and I don't want to wake up without you next to me ever again." He hesitated to gauge her reaction to his request, and was surprised when she started to cry.

Hermione was overcome with emotion. She loved this man so much and she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else, but she still had to resolve things with Rose and Hugo. She couldn't marry him if they didn't approve... _could she?_

"Lucius," Hermione began, her eyes revealing her love along with other conflicting emotions.

"I would love to marry you... but I can't, not yet. I need time to convince my children and get them used to the idea. I need time... okay?" Her eyes pleaded for his understanding and she breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded and smiled.

"But that is a 'yes' right?" he asked again unable to quell his insecurity at her quasi answer.

"Yes Lucius... that was a yes!" She cradled his face between his palms and kissed him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Rose, would you just sit down for a minute and listen to me?" Hermione asked in tired exasperation, she loved her daughter very much, but right now she was almost ready to strangle her.

Rose looked at her mother's face and softened, "Fine, but that doesn't mean I am going to agree with you." She added in a pout, which was pretty unusual from the normally taciturn girl.

Hermione sighed as she looked at her daughter. This conversation had not gone as well as she had hoped. She thought that once she explained her feelings for Lucius that Rose would be okay with the idea of her dating again; she hadn't even mentioned marriage yet because Rose was being very stubborn. _She must get that from Ron,_ Hermione thought peevishly.

"Sweetie, I know we never really talked to your kids about it, but things weren't… I mean, your dad and I… well… they just hadn't been good between us for a while."

Hermione spoke tentatively, unsure how her daughter would take this additional news. The separation from Ron was hard enough for them without adding bad feelings into the mix; Hermione was trying to be honest, just not _too_ honest.

"Gods mom, did you think we were blind as well as deaf," her daughter looked at her as if she had just suggested they go on an expedition to look for blubbering humdingers or some other equally fictitious creature. _Did she really think we didn't hear their constant arguing?_ Rose thought incredulously.

"We hear things… we see things… and we aren't stupid; it's not hard to put two and two together. Hugo and I both knew things weren't right anymore between you guys," she looked up at her mom with a sad expression in her intelligent eyes.

"We just hoped that you would be able to somehow work it out. But now we know, and knowing isn't always easy to accept. Besides… well, before this all happened, I mean before you split up… I was approached by one of my Hufflepuff friends; Sara Preston." Rose looked guiltily up at her mother.

Hermione had absolutely no idea who Sara Preston was, nor had Rose ever mentioned her before. Rose must have seen the questions in her mother's eyes because she continued her explanation.

"She told me she had seen her mum with our dad… and that they were… kissing." Rose finished the last sentence in a whisper as if unsure how her mother would take the news. Rose had no intention of telling her mother _that_had been the reason she had hexed that prat from Slytherin. She had been so angry at her dad for doing it, and irrationally angry at her mum for not seeing it and doing something about it.

"Rose, is Sara's mother by any chance named Mandy?" Hermione asked, interrupting her daughter's train of thought. She was trying to keep her voice from betraying her anger at Ron for forcing his daughter to have to deal with his infidelity.

"Yes, she's really nice… Sara I mean, I haven't actually met her mum. I've wanted to tell you that for so long but… anyway, it doesn't matter now." Rose looked somewhat relieved that that was off her chest, she hated keeping secrets.

"But that still doesn't mean that I'm ready for some strange man to try and take the place of my father, especially one that used to be a Death Eater. Jeez mum, what were you thinking?" Rose asked with an exaggerated eye roll.

Hermione was trying to think of a way to make her daughter understand her feelings without making it seem like she was pushing Ron out the door. _Besides, she had already done that… the bloody git. What was he thinking kissing the mother of a Hogwarts student… much less, a friend of his daughters'? _

"Rose, I'm sorry you had to see that, and I'm also sorry you felt you had to keep it from me, even though I do appreciate what you were trying to do hon.," Hermione reached over and affectionately tweaked her daughter's hair.

"The thing is Rose; you are not a child anymore. Your time with me is limited and before you know it, you will be ready to live your own life, and maybe even meet someone who makes you happy." Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat at the thought that her little girl would soon be old enough to date.

"Lucius makes me happy Rose, happier than I have been… in a very long time. I very much want your approval in this, but if it comes down to it…" Hermione hesitated as she looked at her cherished daughter's face.

"I'm not going to stop seeing him Rose. If you can't accept him… then I just won't have him here while you are on holiday, but I would be very unhappy if that were the case."

She reached over and grabbed both of Rose's hands in hers, trying to show that she wasn't angry, just determined.

"There will come a day when you will want me to trust your instincts about a boy you care for and I promise you that I will give him a chance. That is all I am asking you to do honey. I'm not asking you to call him daddy, nor do I expect you to love him as much as I do, I just want you to give him a chance… okay?"

Hermione hesitated and looked into Rose's eyes, a familiar stubborn expression making Rose cringe inwardly. She recognized _that_ look.

"Lucius is very important to me Rose, and while I would never let him come between us, I would hope that you love me enough to want me to be happy. It gets very lonely here while you and your brother are at school. Don't you think I deserve some happiness?"

Hermione continued to stare intently at her daughter and Rose could feel the blush rising to her cheeks, and she was the first to look away from the battle of wills. She really was no match for her mother when it came to stubbornness, _especially_ when she felt she was right about something.

Rose thought about her mother's words and felt a bit guilty at her childish behavior, she and Hugo _were_ gone for most of the year and she didn't really want her mother to be lonely… _but Lucius Malfoy? Honestly, what was she thinking? Why couldn't she have met some normal wizard like Uncle Harry or Uncle Neville? _Well… on second thought, that would have been too weird.

_Okay_, Rose thought, maybe she would meet him. Her mother was right, when the time came, she didn't want her mother to give her a hard time about whomever she brought home, well… not too much of one anyway. She knew her mother well enough to know she would already be giving her the third degree if she knew about Trevor.

Rose sighed as she met her mother's eyes. She knew her dad and Mandy were hot and heavy, it was only fair that her mother get the same chance.

"Okay mum," said Rose with a sigh. "I'll meet him… and I'll even try to be nice." She added after seeing Hermione's expression.

"Thanks Rosie, I'll tell Lucius he can join us for dinner." Hermione gave her daughter a quick hug before heading towards her office to send a note to Lucius.

Rose couldn't help but notice the smile that lit up her mother's face at the mention of Lucius, and she sighed. _I'll be nice, but that doesn't mean I have to like him._

**********

"So Rose," Lucius asked quietly after trying numerous times to instigate a conversation with Hermione's quiet daughter, "your mother tells me you are in Ravenclaw. How do you like it so far?"

Rose grimaced, she had hoped to get through the entire meal without actually having to _talk_ to him, but there would be no help for it now or her mother would be upset with her blatant rudeness. _Bugger_.

"Yes sir, fine sir." Rose added smirking inwardly. _How's that for conversation, you old fart?_

"Please Rose, call me Lucius." He smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way.

"No sir, my mum taught me to always respect my _elders_, sir." Rose smiled sweetly at his look of surprise, but knew as soon as she heard her mother's fork clatter against the table that she would be taken to task later for her little jibe. Thankfully her mother just gave her a glare for now. _Jeez it was just a joke_, Rose thought in exasperation.

Rose sighed again. The thing was that she saw how her mother looked at Lucius, and conversely how Lucius looked at her mother, and it made her uncomfortable. She couldn't remember her parents ever looking at each other that way, not even when she was young, and well, it just didn't seem right that this strange man… this Death Eater, former or otherwise, was looking at her mother that way.

She shuddered at the thought of her mother and this man actually having… sex; of course she shuddered at the thought of either of her parents having sex… _EEEWWW! But this man had to be at least like fifty years older than mum. What was she thinking?_

Rose admitted that Lucius was handsome in a grandfatherly… okay, an older uncle kinda way, but her mother was… her mother. Her mother was focused and logical and intelligent; all of the things Rose admired in a person. Her mother wasn't some bint that needed men, especially not for… sex. _Was it his money? Was it because he was rich?_ Rose asked herself as she tried to see what else her mother could possibly see in this man.

_I guess he could be considered intelligent, that was one area mum and dad differed greatly. _Rose felt guilty as soon as the thought crossed her mind. She loved her dad, but his favorite subjects were Quidditch and Uncle Harry, he wasn't exactly an eloquent conversationalist. _Maybe mum likes Lucius for his brain_.

Thankfully Lucius and Hugo got into a discussion about Quidditch and Rose was able to finish her meal without having to 'make-nice' and talk to someone she had no interest in talking to. After being excused with one of_ those_ looks from her mother, the kind that said very clearly 'we will be talking about your behavior later young lady,' she left the table. _Oh joy!_

Rose retreated to her room for the rest of the evening, waiting until she heard everything go quiet in the house. Thinking her mother was in bed, she decided to sneak down for some of the cake she had reluctantly missed out on earlier in an attempt to escape the table.

She tiptoed past her mother's room and down the stairs to the kitchen, and had just cut herself a piece of Poppy's fabulous chocolate cake when she heard voices approaching. Not wanting to get dragged into another conversation with either her mother or Lucius, she ducked into the pantry, hoping no one would notice the door cracked open.

"Hermione, please don't worry about it," came the reassuring voice of Lucius, "I'm sure she'll come around. She is almost fourteen and suddenly within three months, not only are her parents divorced, but they are both dating other people. That can't be easy for her."

"I know Lucius, I know. It's just that I really wanted them to like you. I'm so tired of having to say good-bye to you every night. I had hoped… well, I guess I had hoped that you would magically hit it off and we would all live happily ever." She laughed at her own imaginative naiveté.

"My darling woman, if having me here makes Rose uncomfortable than we will just have to restrain ourselves until they go back to Hogwarts. I won't do anything to jeopardize your time with your children; I know how much they mean to you." Rose heard rustling and peeked out to see Lucius pulling Hermione into his arms.

"I know Lucius, as much as I hate it, maybe we should not see each other again until after they go back. I will miss you though." She whispered as she leaned up to give him a kiss.

"I can always Apparate over after the kids are in bed for the night." He purred as he nuzzled her neck and reaching around to her bottom and pulling her up against him.

Rose took that moment to peek out and saw her mother and Lucius engaged in a very passionate kiss… _EEEWWW!_ Hoping to sneak out while they were distracted she felt the wave of magic pass over her as the kitchen door was warded and a silencing charm added to the room_. Great_, Rose thought, _now I'm stuck here_.

Rose tried not to listen as the sounds of her mother's and Lucius' moans got louder. She tried reciting the ingredients required for a calming draught, but the gasps her mother was making were overriding her internal monologue.

_Okay, just take a quick peek out to see if they are done with their impromptu snogging session_. Rose thought as she slowly peeked around the door and was shocked into silence at the sight that met her eyes.

Lucius had his shirt off and... _Merlin he was pretty muscular for an old guy..._ her mother… _her_ _mother_… had her shirt open and her head thrown back in wild abandon as Lucius ravished her breasts… and she was almost screaming in pleasure.

Rose blushed crimson at the scene before her eyes and quickly pulled back into the pantry, having no desire to see her mother being molested on the kitchen counter. _UUUGGHH, Is that even sanitary? I am so not ever eating on that counter again._ Rose shuddered at the thought.

Then Hermione let out a scream of pleasure which effectively stilled Rose's previous train of thought.

_Screaming? Her straight laced mother was a screamer? Huh, wouldn't have expected that. Okay, this is just… wrong on so many levels, I have got to get out of here, or find a way to get them out of here._

Rose struggled to think as Lucius' moans were added to the mix causing Rose's blush to intensify. _Think Rose think, you aren't in Ravenclaw and the daughter of the smartest witch of her age for nothing._

Then it came to her, and pulling out her wand she quietly summoned one of her heaviest books from her trunk and heard as it thumped against the kitchen door before being deflected away by the wards. The sound however, was enough to startle the amorous couple inside, and they quickly fixed their clothing and went to see what had caused the noise.

Rose took her chance and escaped out the back entrance of the kitchen before they could see her. She loved her mother and knew they were closer than a lot of her friends and their parents, but there were some things she had no desire to share with her mother, and what she had just seen and heard had been one of those things.

Rose shuddered as she tried to shake the images that seemed to be burned into the back of her eyeballs. _Her mother… having sex… wild sex… she desperately needed something to replace the disturbing pictures in her mind. One of those BVD things her mother had gotten them on their first day here, that should help. _She thought as she looked through the stack of movies.

Hermione had gotten a TV and DVD player installed in Rose's room, along with a large collection of movies to watch during Christmas and summer holidays. So far they had watched a series called 'Star Wars' that was pretty good, but the whole 'force' thing plus the storm-troopers and the evil emperor too closely parroted their world. Right now, Rose wanted something lighter, something funnier.

Rose continued perusing the movie selection looking for something to take her mind off of the 'kitchen incident' as it would hereafter be remembered as. Something to give her an idea about how normal Muggle teens lived. She put in the first teen movie she came across and taking a large bite of cake, she leaned back against her headboard and watched in shocked fascination as the opening scenes of _American Pie_ played out.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Hermione and Lucius decided to take it slowly for the rest of holiday break and not push things too fast. So other than a few lunches together with the kids that really _did not_ go well, they only saw each other after hours. As much as Hermione loved these late night interludes, she longed for a more permanent arrangement... which required Rose's approval.

Hugo had been surprisingly recalcitrant on the subject of Lucius, but after a few talks it became apparent what the problem was. Hugo saw himself in the role of 'Man of the House' with Ron no longer around and wasn't keen to be usurped of the title anytime soon. He loved his mother desperately and was afraid the former Death Eater, as nice as he seemed, might hurt Hermione. As much as it aggravated Hermione it also warmed her heart to think about her little brave lion and his over-protectiveness.

Lucius showed up unexpectedly one afternoon and asked Hugo if he would like to go flying and he agreed, trying hard not to show his delight at the prospect. Four hours later, they returned flushed and laughing and Hugo surprised Hermione by giving Lucius a firm handshake before running to the kitchen for a snack. When Hermione looked at Lucius questioningly, he just shrugged and said they had discussed some 'manly' issues and that Hugo had wanted to ensure that Lucius' intentions towards his mother were honorable.

The next day, Hugo approached Hermione and nonchalantly told her that it would be fine with him if Hermione dated Lucius. Hermione struggled to keep a straight face as her eleven year old attempted to sound like a grown man giving his approval. Unable to resist, she pulled him into a large hug and proceeded to tickle him senseless, assuring herself and him that he was still very much her little boy.

Rose had been surprisingly non-communicative in the days following the dinner with Lucius, and Hermione struggled to give her daughter time to process things without any undue pressure. Hermione knew it would take time, but she was hoping they could all spend Christmas together, and that wouldn't happen unless Rose loosened up and agreed.

A few days into the holiday, Hermione received a note from Ron asking her to meet with him. He sounded sincere, so she reluctantly agreed to meet him at the Three Broomsticks. The meeting had gone surprisingly well and it was obvious that Ron was missing the children terribly. He had a new job in the Care of Magical Creature's Office thanks to Arthur calling in a favor, and he seemed to like it well enough, but there was more than a month left on his ban from the kids and he really didn't want to wait that log to see them.

He asked if he could see them for a few hours at Christmas and maybe spend the day at the Burrow, but Hermione had been adamant about them not going to the Burrow and voiced the reasons for her objections quite clearly to Ron. The last thing Hermione needed was Molly bad-mouthing she or Lucius in front of Rose and Hugo. The situation was precarious enough as it was, it surely didn't need any help from that sanctimonious woman who couldn't keep her opinions to herself.

Ron agreed with her, and agreed he would just have them over to his house, besides, he joked, maybe the separation would teach Molly to keep her mouth shut. Hermione agreed to talk to Dianna and said she would get back to him soon. As she got up to leave, he surprised Hermione by pulling her into a hug and apologizing once again for everything he had done. He just wanted to see his children and hopefully be friends with her.

Hermione consulted with Dianna who then visited the Judge that had presided over their case. After satisfactory verification of Ron's employment, which included a performance review and financial statement, he was able to overturn the ruling and get a regular visitation schedule established for Ron. The kids were ecstatic when they found out, and it was with mixed emotions that Hermione dropped them off at Ron's house three days before Christmas.

She was sad to see them go and hoped desperately that things would go well during their visit with their dad, but on the other hand however, she couldn't help but be happy at the prospect of three days alone with Lucius.

Hermione spent the days leading up to Christmas relaxed and happy. She was able to finish all her Christmas shopping while still spending every available minute with Lucius. The only dark cloud during that time was Hermione's fears about Rose's ambivalence reagarding Lucius. She seemed fine one minute and the next she'd be spout a veiled insult. Hermione had spoken to her about it, but Rose always apologized sweetly and promised to not do it again… then she proceeded to do it again.

Hermione, at Lucius' suggestion, hadn't pushed Rose too much about it. He believed that she would come around when she was ready and not before, Hermione wasn't happy about it, but accepted this as the price one paid for starting a new relationship when one had kids.

Christmas Eve at the Manor with the Potters and the rest of the Malfoys went well. It was a very relaxing evening, especially as Harry's kids were with Nanny Watson, and Scorpius was with Pansy's parents. The evening was filled with stories of their school days and Lucius laughed along with them at some of the things they had gotten up to. They were even able to laugh about the 'ferret' incident, although not as heartily, and Hermione suspected it still humiliated Draco even though he put on an indifferent front about.

Upon returning home after the party, Hermione turned out all the lights except for the tree lights and the fireplace, and she and Lucius made love under the Christmas tree until the wee hours of the morning; finally stumbling up to bed to sleep for a few hours before the kids came home.

Christmas morning came way too early, and they awoke to the sound of the front door slamming and Rose and Hugo calling for them. Hermione hastily threw on a robe and went down to meet them while Lucius showered and dressed, planning to sneak out once the kids were occupied with opening presents.

Hermione hugged both children and they assured her they had a great time with their dad. She noticed that Rose looked more subdued than usual, so she pulled her aside to find out what had happened to upset her.

"Rosie Posie," Hermione asked quietly, addressing her by her childhood nickname in the hopes of coaxing a smile out of her pensive daughter.

"Are you okay honey? Did something happen at your father's?" Hermione asked more seriously when the nickname didn't get the desired effect.

"Mum, did you know that dad and Mandy are getting married and that she's four months pregnant?" Rose asked with tears in her eyes. Hermione felt as if she had been pole axed… _pregnant? Four Months?_

"Oh… no, I… I didn't know that." Hermione was still trying to process the information her daughter had just revealed, but after the initial shock and hurt that the affair had been going on much longer than she thought, she rationalized that Ron had always wanted more kids; so she was pleased… well, sort of… that he would be getting his wish.

"Mum, what if he loves the new baby more than us, especially now that he'll have a new family. He won't have time for us anymore." Rose started to cry and Hermione took the distraught girl into her arms and instinctively began to rock her and stroke her hair in the way that always soothed her as a child. Rose may be almost fourteen, but there were times when you still needed to be held by mom.

"Sweetheart, your father will _never_ love any child more than you, you are his favorite girl and always will be and that won't change no matter how many more children they have. The heart is an amazing thing; it never gets too full. It's not like there is only a portion of love it can dole out before it's used up. It actually works quite the opposite; the more people you love, the bigger your heart gets. Your father's heart is actually bigger now that Mandy and her unborn child are in it, but they will _never_ replace the love he already has for you and Hugo. Does that make sense?"

Hermione saw that her daughter had stopped crying and was listening to her now with a thoughtful look on her face. She saw Lucius come down the stairs looking concerned, but she smiled at him and waved him towards the kitchen holding up her hand to indicate she would be there in five minutes time. He nodded his understanding and turned to go, but not before Rose turned and noticed him standing there.

"Happy Christmas Mr… Lucius," Rose spoke to Lucius nervously, but her effort at sincerity was obvious, which surprised both adults.

"Happy Christmas Rose. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was actually just leaving." He started to turn back around but Rose's next words stopped him.

"I would like it if you stayed and had Christmas with us," she added somewhat sheepishly as she looked over at her mother. "I know it would make mum extremely happy to have you here… and she… she deserves to be happy." Rose added giving her mother a teary look of apology.

Hermione hugged Rose close amid the torrent of tears Rose's gesture had brought on.

"Thank you sweetheart, that means more to me than you can possibly know. It looks like my little girl really is growing up." Hermione added as she kissed her daughter.

"Oi... why is everyone crying? What happened? Mum, Rosie, are you hurt?" asked Hugo anxiously as he entered the room. He had gotten tired of waiting for everyone and decided to get things rolling… _after all there were presents to be opened, so why was everyone still mucking about? _

"No Hugo," said a patiently amused Lucius, "Your mother and sister are just sharing a… moment, they are both fine. What do you say we go in and see how many presents have your name on them."

Lucius steered the younger boy out of the room to give Hermione and Rose a few minutes of privacy. _Merlin, she really loved that man_. Hermione felt a surge of love for Lucius well up inside of her, and sighing in contentment, she turned back to her daughter.

"Are you okay now sweetheart?" asked Hermione, please to see her daughter looking more relaxed and happier than she had earlier.

"Yeah mum, thanks. I guess I was just over thinking again." She added sheepishly.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what brought on the change of heart towards Lucius?" Hermione asked her daughter curiously.

"Well," she began, "it was seeing dad and Mandy so happy. It finally convinced me that you guys were really better off with other people. I have never seen you both so happy… just not with each other. I figured that it wasn't very fair for dad to have someone and be happy while you were lonely." She looked at her mother, the apology in her eyes.

"Sorry I've been a brat mum. He really isn't all that bad, and it's obvious that he loves you and you love him." Rose stood up to head into the living room, but turned around and added a parting shot at her mother.

"Just… in the future, you might want to check the kitchen to make sure it's empty before you… um… engage in any heavy… um… sessions." Rose's blush was surpassed only by her mother's as the meaning of her daughter's words dawned on Hermione.

_Bugger._ She groaned as she put her head in her hands.

**********

The rest of the holiday was relatively uneventful if you didn't count the two visits to St. Mungo's. Once for a broken arm and the second for a broken wrist Hugo received trying to learn to fly the new broom Lucius had gotten him for Christmas. After the second visit, Hermione locked the broom up until the summer holiday, much to Hugo's very vocal dissatisfaction.

Rose spent the majority of her holiday with her mother reading the new books she had gotten from Lucius and watching more of the movies. So far, she adored _Princess Bride and Monty Python_, but didn't care much for _The Terminator_ or _Alien _series. Hugo of course, felt the complete opposite, but Rose knew there was no accounting for taste.

When it was time to catch the train back to Hogwarts, Lucius even accompanied them to the station and Hermione was delightfully surprised when Hugo hugged Lucius good-bye right after he hugged her. Rose didn't hug him, but she did smile and tell him she would see him in June. _Overall, excellent holiday, all things considered,_ thought Hermione as she snuggled up to Lucius to watch the train depart.

She heard running feet and turned to see a frantic Harry running down the platform with Lily on his back followed closely by Albus and James. Hermione smiled as she noticed how disheveled everyone looked and she wondered if Harry now regretted letting Nanny Watson take the past week off.

After hurriedly getting the boys on the train, he noticed an amused Hermione and Lucius standing a few feet away and headed towards them with a self-depreciating chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah… not a word from you Miss Punctual, we made it, that's all that matters." He said as he leaned over to kiss Hermione's cheek.

Harry, Hermione, Lucius and Lily waved to the boys, who had made it to Rose and Hugo's compartment just as the train started moving. They returned the waves; happy to be heading back to Hogwarts. As she watched them, Hermione felt the same ache she had felt in September and she knew from the look on Harry and Lily's faces that they felt the same way.

"How about lunch at the Three Broomsticks?" Lucius said in an attempt to cheer up the group. "My treat."

Harry, Lily, and Hermione readily agreed and they were on their way within minutes.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The subdued group walked into the Three Broomsticks before the normal lunch crowd hit, so it wasn't as crowded as usual. They thankfully took one of the quiet booths in the back as Hermione and Harry were still a bit sad about the kids going back for the holidays, as was Lily.

After placing their lunch orders they settled down into pleasant conversation and gossip over Umbridge's loss of credibility after the fiasco at the Christmas Ball. Evidently, the Minister's wife insisted on Delores' immediate dismissal on moral grounds. Unable to fire someone just because his wife told him to, the Minister conducted a discreet investigation into her Department and was able to find twenty-seven counts of 'misuse of Ministry funds' and fourteen counts of 'subversion and blackmailing Ministry workers'.

Delores and her naughty knickers were now serving ten years in Azkaban, and Hermione couldn't have been happier, well, she would have been happier if Delores had been sentenced to life imprisonment, but she would gladly take the ten years. Hermione knew that Delores' days in power were officially over, and Hermione and Harry would be watching her like hawks once she got out. They had never forgiven her for her treatment of Harry during fifth year, nor had she ever done anything to indicate she was sorry for her actions.

It was just after they had settled down to eat their lunch, when Lily jumped up and yelled out. "Mummy."

Three sets of eyes swung in the direction Lily was pointing to excitedly to see Ginny pulling out of a pretty heavy lip lock with the man she had just entered the pub with. Seamus Finnigan.

The whole pub seemed to go quiet as if sensing a juicy scene in the making. Harry glared at Ginny and tried to pull Lily back down, but she had seen her mother and now she wanted to _see_ her mother. Ginny looked startled for a minute, then appeared to come to a decision and approached their table, followed reluctantly by Seamus. Hermione could have sworn she heard Harry curse under his breath, but he quickly plastered a polite smile on his face as he looked up at his former wife.

"Well, don't you all look cozy," she said in a falsely polite voice, sounding uncannily like Rita Skeeter, "Spending my settlement money on lunch I see." She added bitterly as she looked around at the seated group.

"Actually Miss Weasley, lunch is on me today." Said Lucius in a pleasant voice as he offered a polite smile to the misguided red-head.

"Well... so is Hermione from what I hear… I guess that just goes to show she's not very picky about who she shags." Ginny knew her barb had hit its mark when she heard four sets of indrawn breaths.

Hermione, sensing Lucius' anger, placed her hand on his arm to restrain him and silently shook her head when his angry eyes met hers. Her foot also ground down on Harry's insole to forestall his angry retort as well. When he met her eyes, she subtly nodded her head towards Lily and he understood her silent message; it didn't mean he had to like it though, and his lips were clenched tightly together as he glared at his ex-wife.

"Come on Lils, why don't we go talk to Tom about what desert we want to order." Harry picked up a reluctant Lily and led her towards the bar. Once Lily was out of hearing, Hermione smiled widely at Ginny.

"Why Gin, thank you for your concern on my behalf, but I can assure you that Lucius was well worth the wait." She smiled seductively at Lucius before turning back to Ginny.

"His millions don't even faze me; it's his huge cock and amazing lovemaking skills that have me hooked." Hermione knew that her crude comment had shocked everyone, but she placed a comforting hand on Lucius' thigh and looked innocently up at Ginny before continuing.

"Poor Gin, it must be hard to have to troll through all the leftovers to find someone to help supplement your income." She looked at Seamus whose face was almost as red as Ginny's.

"No offense Seamus," she continued. "Let's see, after Harry there was Dean, then Blaise, then I believe Draco mentioned you propositioned him. " This last comment caused quite differing reactions from all parties. Lucius looked amused, Seamus horrified, and Ginny incensed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Seamus, how much is she charging you?" Hermione asked innocently, "Draco mentioned she was asking quite a high figure for a simple shag, but then again, he did say that he was laughing so hard that he might have misquoted her."

Hermione did not think it was possible for Ginny's face to surpass her hair in redness, but she was proven wrong, as Ginny erupted in anger.

"You filthy slag… how dare you… you have no right…," Ginny whipped out her wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"Cruc…," but before Ginny could finish the curse, four wands were pointed directly at Ginny's throat and Harry's cold voice was the first to be heard over the loud gasps coming from the remaining patrons.

"Ginny Weasley, you are under arrest for the attempted use of an unforgivable. Hand over your wand… NOW!" Harry was livid; he could not believe that Ginny would attempt to use an unforgivable on Hermione… or on anyone for that matter.

Harry had heard rumors about Ginny's behavior over the last month. He knew she was seeing lots of different men and had been spending more money than she had, but he would never have believed her capable of doing something like this… something this... unforgivable. _I guess that's one reason for their names, _thought Harry in disgust.

Seamus, sensing that his afternoon shag had just evaporated, quickly attempted to back away, but was stopped by Harry's next words.

"Seamus… stay where you are." Harry didn't bother to even look at Seamus, his eyes never left Ginny.

"Look mate, I had no idea she was nutters, I'm outta here." Seamus once more tried to leave, but Harry's tone left little doubt why he was the man who had killed Voldemort and was now was Head of the Aurors.

"You are not going anywhere… _mate_. You are now a witness, so have a seat." Harry indicated his vacated spot and Seamus, knowing he didn't stand a chance, quickly sat.

Hermione looked around for Lily, intent on making sure she hadn't witnessed her mother's act, but she was nowhere to be found and Hermione looked questioningly at Harry. Sensing her concern, he answered her unasked question.

"Hagrid has her out back showing her his new batch of nifflers. I had a feeling Ginny was about to make a scene and I didn't want Lily to see her mum embarrassing herself." Harry's eyes turned back to Ginny accusingly.

"Harry," Ginny pleaded, the enormity of the situation finally dawning on her.

"You know I really wouldn't have cursed her, I was just angry, I would have stopped… you know me Harry… you know I wouldn't… I… I'm really… I'm sorry Hermione…," Ginny looked pleadingly at Hermione, but Hermione was still in shock at Ginny's attempted curse and ignored her entreaties.

Hermione had known her comments would piss Ginny off and knew Ginny's temper would get the best of her, but she couldn't seem to help herself. Ginny's blatant disregard for Lily, her attempts to emotionally blackmail Harry, not to mention her recent inappropriate behavior all angered Hermione immensely. But it was her insults towards Lucius that set her over the edge and knowing what a hypocrite Ginny was being her aim was to put Ginny back in her place.

Harry didn't take his eyes off Ginny as he spoke, his voice now arctic. "You are the mother of my children, and for that reason alone I will do my best to keep you from spending the rest of your life in Azkaban." Harry saw Ginny's face go completely white as the possible consequences of her rash behavior finally surfaced.

"But you have crossed the line today, a line that you can't ever come back from, not from me at least. Whether your kids or your family ever decide to forgive you is another issue. I imagine you'll find out in twenty years or so." Ginny's face went slack and Hermione thought she would faint, but the two Aurors who had just arrived and were placing cuffs on her kept her from falling. Unfortunately, they didn't stop her from screaming.

"NO… HARRY, NO… YOU CAN'T DO THIS...," Her screams were cut-off by one of the Aurors and shocked silence filled the pub as her struggling body was hauled away, followed closely by Seamus Finnigan.

Hermione saw Harry sag down into the seat Seamus had recently vacated, and he looked utterly defeated. She knew that even though he would do what he could to get her a lighter sentence, Ginny had sealed her fate with her actions today. There were too many witnesses.

"Harry, I'm sorry…," said Hermione quietly, "I never should have pushed her... she just made me so angry and…"

'Hermione… stop." Interrupted Harry, "She is a grown woman responsible for her own actions… you know that. What stopped you from throwing an unforgivable curse at her? Nothing except the fact that I know it never even entered your mind. _Normal_ people… _civil_ people don't just run around blowing up over every little thing." Harry sighed as he squeezed her hand before standing up.

"I have to go, I'm sorry about all of this. I need to drop Lily off with Nanny Watson before heading to the Ministry to deal with this mess. Unfortunately, both of you will be called as witnesses." He stood and looked at Lucius for before leaving.

"Sorry about this Lucius, but thanks for lunch." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and exited the pub.

"Well my dear," said Lucius smirking as he hugged her close sensing her distress and guilt. "Why do I get the feeling that a relationship with you will never be boring?" He smiled at Hermione before leaning in for a quieter word.

"I just hope you won't be making a habit out of discussing my… _generous appendage_… with virtual strangers. Not that I'm not flattered mind you, but it does tend to stifle dinner conversation." Lucius grinned to show he was teasing and Hermione laid her head down on the table and groaned.

_Bloody hell!_

_**********_

Hermione and Lucius were summoned to the Aurors office to make statements later that afternoon, and as they were leaving Harry's office they noticed the Weasley clan sitting in the Waiting Room with Molly attempting to bully Harry's poor secretary and Arthur and Ron trying to get her to calm down and back off.

_Bloody Hell, _thought Hermione and Lucius simultaneously as they tried to quietly slip past the family, neither wanted a confrontation with the irate and completely irrational hotheaded matriarch of the Weasley family. Unfortunately, the sound of the door closing alerted everyone to their presence and they were soon surrounded by concerned redheads all talking at once.

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Molly.

"Hermione, what's going on?" asked Arthur.

"What did she do now?" asked Ron, which earned him a glare from Molly.

Hermione was surprised by Ron's tone, which lacked any heat, unlike the rest of the inquiries. So she addressed him first.

"Ginny showed up at the Three Broomsticks with Seamus while Harry, Lucius, Lily and I were having lunch." Hermione stopped speaking to shoot an angry glare at Molly for her snort when Lucius' name was mentioned.

Sensing they wouldn't get the story unless Molly was restrained, both Arthur and Bill grabbed one of her arms and 'sshh'd' her.

Upon seeing this, Hermione continued. "Lily called out to her so she and Seamus came over to our table." Hermione hesitated, unsure how much to say.

"Harsh words were spoken between her and me and before I knew it she had her wand out and was attempting to 'Crucio' me…," she spoke over the harsh intakes of breath from all five Weasleys.

"… but before she could get the entire incantation out, she found four wands suddenly pointed at her and she stopped." Hermione noticed that even Molly was speechless after she had finished speaking, but as Hermione knew Molly was incapable of holding her tongue for long, Hermione wasn't surprised that she was the first to break the silence.

"What did you say to her? This was all your fault… you... _hussy_, I know it was." She yelled at Hermione, as her family looked at Molly as if she had lost her mind.

"Mum… she almost performed an _unforgivable curse_." Ron said to his mother in complete exasperation before Hermione or Lucius could speak.

"In what _possible_ way could that be anyone's fault but Ginny's? She is the one who has never learned to control her temper, and you babying her all the time doesn't help." Ron ignored his mother's indignant sputtering and turned back to Hermione.

"Mione, are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

Hermione was shocked at Ron's words and it took her a second to compose herself. She looked up at Lucius but he was staring daggers at Molly and his fingers were twitching on his wand. Hermione grabbed his free hand and held it tightly in hers before answering Ron.

"No Ron, I'm not." Said Hermione sadly, "I never wanted things to end this badly, and I'm sorry for what Ginny will have to go through because she could not learn to control her temper… but, thanks for asking." She offered him a small smile and was relieved when he returned it.

"Don't you dare blame my sweet little girl for this, you… you…," Molly began again before being silenced by Harry who had heard the commotion outside his office and had come to investigate.

"Molly, I have heard quite enough out of you." Harry spoke quietly but with an unmistakable edge of steel in his voice.

"The mother of my children is about to be sent to Azkaban because she has been spoiled rotten her whole life… _by you_. So I suggest…," said Harry, his voice getting softer but harder, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that he was not to be trifled with on this issue.

"… that you keep you abnormally large mouth _shut _or you will find yourself joining her." Harry then addressed the rest of the Weasleys, "And that goes for the rest of you as well. Now please, come into my office."

Harry stood aside to let the Weasleys enter with Molly bringing up the rear, when she suddenly tripped and launched herself face first through Harry's door to sprawl unceremoniously on the floor inside his office. Hermione noticed Lucius' smirk and suspected he had _helped _her through the door. She also noticed that no one was making much of an effort to help the indignant Molly up, and Hermione swallowed a guilty snigger before turning back to face Harry.

"You doing okay?" she asked as she pulled him into a strong hug.

'Yea, hearing her confession under Veritaserum has made me see that she is not a fit mother right now, so I don't feel so guilty about that anymore. It just makes me wonder how I could have overlooked it all these years." Harry admitted sounding tired.

"Harry, she had what she wanted so there was never any reason for her to lose her temper that bad, and let's face it, you pretty much gave in to her or ignored her when she got in a snit… we all did. It wasn't until she was faced with a situation not to her liking and out of her control that her true nature began to show herself." Hermione smiled apologetically at Harry.

"So you knew? About the men?" Harry asked her quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Yes Harry, I'm sorry. Draco told me, but I didn't want to hurt you any further. I should have told you." Hermione's eyes begged him for understanding. She saw the flash of anger followed almost instantly by understanding and acceptance and she released the breath she had been holding.

"Yeah well, I suspected Ron was seeing someone and didn't tell you either, I was trying to confirm my suspicions before I brought it up. I'm sorry as well." Harry hugged Hermione once more and sighed as he ran his hands absentmindedly through his hair.

"How in the bloody hell am I going to tell the kids that their mum will be going to Azkaban for Merlin knows how long?" Harry slammed his hand against the wall in frustration.

"I know it will be difficult Harry," interjected Lucius quietly, surprising both Harry and Hermione as Lucius hadn't said much during this whole debacle.

"But maybe this will be good for Miss Weasley… I know it changed me… and as a result, I am more blessed now than I ever thought possible."

Lucius looked at Hermione and she could feel the love emanating from his eyes and directly into her soul. Suddenly she didn't care about Ginny or Ron or any of the Weasleys… she was going to marry this man… soon!

Harry reached out and shook Lucius' hand, a bemused smile on his face.

"You may be right Lucius… I hope like hell that you are right." Harry gave Hermione a soft kiss on the cheek before entering his office.

**********

**A/N: Okay, this is it... next chapter is the epilogue and then it's done, drawing this out any longer would just get tedious. Thank you so much for everyone who stuck with me, and for all of your support and wonderful reviews. I am working on two new stories, and hopefully my writing will continue to improve thanks to all those who offered suggestions.**

**Happy Reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: This chapter is quite a bit longer as it ties up all the loose ends… as much as I plan to anyway.**

**Thanks again for all of my faithful reviewers… you have been wonderful and I appreciate all who have followed my story.**

**************

**Chapter 36**

**Epilogue: Easter Holiday – 3 Months Later**

Lucius anxiously looked at his watch for the fourth time in the last five minutes. _Where was she? _She was supposed to have been here fifteen minutes ago. He looked around amongst the small crowd, but he couldn't see her curly brown head anywhere. He knew he shouldn't be worried; sometimes she got caught up in things and was late. _Who in the bloody hell are you trying to kid?_ He thought anxiously. _The only time Hermione Jean Granger is ever late is when _you_ are distracting her. _

He searched through the crowd once more and there was still no sign of her. _I wonder if something happened… I wonder if she is okay_. Lucius tried to still his fears with the knowledge that Hermione could take care of herself quite well, _but surely she would have sent word if she were going to be late, right? Unless, of course, she wasn't coming._

Lucius recalled their dinner three weeks ago. She had been held up at work and had sent an owl that she would be five minutes late… _five minutes_. Lucius looked at his watch again and saw that she was now seventeen minutes late and his mind whirled back to yesterday's events, his hands unconsciously clenching in anger. _Maybe she wasn't coming after all._

Rose and Hugo had been home for their two week Easter Holiday; Rose was especially caught up in helping Hermione with wedding plans and things were going wonderfully. There were two days left before their return to Hogwarts and the kids were with Ron for the night when Hermione received an urgent owl to meet him at St. Mungo's. Needless to say, Hermione and Lucius raced to the hospital to find Ron frantically pacing outside of the Maternity Ward with Rose and Hugo looking on nervously.

Once Hermione had assured herself that it wasn't Rose or Hugo that had been hurt, _stupid git could have at least told us they were fine, _she thought angrily as she hugged them both in relief, they found out that Mandy had started having pains and bleeding and had been rushed to St. Mungo's as it was too soon for her to give birth. Lucius had agreed to take the kids home and Hermione had stayed to comfort a distraught and anxious Ron.

Hermione had owled Lucius a few hours later telling him that Mandy would be fine and she would be home as soon as she got Ron calmed down. Lucius had gotten the kids into bed and settled down to await Hermione's return. It wasn't until he heard voices much later that he realized he must have fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Hermione, and he quickly got up to investigate.

Just as he was walking into the kitchen he saw Ron and Hermione kissing and his heart plummeted to his feet. He couldn't believe what he was seeing… couldn't believe what was happening. He quickly exited the kitchen and fled upstairs unable to watch the woman he loved more than anything in this world kissing her former husband. He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling for hours before finally falling into a light doze just as the sun was coming up.

He was startled awake three hours later by an anxious Poppy telling him he needed to get up and dressed or he would be late. Lucius didn't know what to do. They had reservations at 1pm and now he wasn't sure if she was even going to meet him. He should have confronted her last night; he shouldn't have left it like that. He was just afraid. Afraid of what it meant, afraid to find out the truth. Whoever said that 'the truth would set you free' had never witnessed the love of their life kissing another.

Lucius decided that he would keep their appointment and try to talk to her; he needed to know what had happened… he couldn't live with these kinds of secrets. Once was enough. So he got dressed and went downstairs to an empty house wondering where everyone was. He drank his coffee in silence and wondered if today would be his last day in this house and in her life.

When he arrived, he was told she wasn't there yet; so he waited. Now here he was… waiting, and she was now twenty minutes late… maybe this is it. Maybe she won't be coming after all. Lucius could feel his heart clench as the pain of that thought washed over him. Gone was the bliss of being in love, gone was the glow of knowing she was his… only his.

Then he saw someone. _Harry? Why was Harry here… now? What did that mean? _Lucius steeled himself for the words that he knew she must not have the courage to speak. He had thought her beyond brave and now she had sent another to cancel their engagement. He never would have expected it of her… and it hurt… Merlin did it hurt.

"Lucius… sorry mate but Hermione's…," Harry began sheepishly as he addressed Lucius, trying to keep his words from reaching the crowd around them.

"She's not coming… is that why she sent you?" Lucius couldn't quite keep the pain out of his cold voice as he looked down at the man who was her best friend.

"She just wants to talk to you for a minute… okay?" Harry indicated the small enclosure off the main room and Lucius hesitated before nodding tightly.

Lucius felt as if each step was taking him closer to ruination, closer to devastation; because that was how he now imagined his life would be without her in it. He needed her like he needed oxygen and she had been like fresh air to his dark and stagnant life. He didn't know how he had ever survived without her, and now he couldn't imagine what his life would be like without her in it anymore.

Taking a deep breath, he approached the door where she was waiting, wondering what she would say and if this would be the last time he would look upon her face. The face that had come to epitomize all that was beautiful in a woman. He hated her tears, hated to see pain in her warm brown eyes… _would he see it now? Would she see the pain radiating out of his?_

He hesitated after reaching the door, unsure what to do next. Unsure if he had the strength to face her knowing what she was going to say. Lucius wondered where the fearless Death Eater that had faced down Voldemort had gone. _Who was this coward afraid of a woman half his size._ He steeled himself for the inevitable and haltingly knocked on the door.

"Lucius?" Came the tentative query from within.

"Yes." His reply was short and terse, his jaw clenched tightly against the onslaught of emotions he was trying to hold back.

"Lucius… I'm… I'm sorry about last night," she began in a soft voice, unsure of his reaction.

"I… Ron was distraught… and then when we found out everything was going to be okay, I took him for a drink… and he had quite a few more." She hesitated, but when he didn't speak she continued.

"He had _way_ too much to drink and I brought him home to keep an eye on him. We ended up talking in the kitchen… about everything… especially his infidelity while we were together, and after some sharp words… we actually talked for the first time in a long time."

Lucius wanted to scream out that he didn't want any more details... he didn't want to hear how they had come to reconcile… he didn't _fucking_ care about Ron _bloody_Weasley and his _issues_… he just wanted her to get it over with. But he remained silent as he waited for the words that would rip his heart into a thousand pieces.

"He's changed since we've split, and I was so glad for that… and… well… we hugged, and then... he kissed me… and for just a split second I was so shocked that I didn't react, but then when I realized what he was doing... I pushed him away. I know he was just lonely and… well, we do have a history… but that doesn't excuse him kissing me… so I took him home and came back and fell asleep on the couch."

Lucius was holding his breath as her words penetrated his fog of pain. _Pushed him away? Took him home? What? Does that mean…?_ Lucius waited for her next words; almost afraid to hope that she still loved him… still wanted him.

"I got up early and went to Harry's with the kids, then on to my parents hotel. I didn't come talk to you because… well, you know, and I felt guilty about the kiss and didn't want to go any farther until I told you what had happened. I don't want any secrets between us Lucius… not today, not ever. So anyway, that's what happened."

She sounded so sincere that Lucius started to hope. "So… uh… Lucius… are you mad at me?"

Hermione sounded anxious and Lucius couldn't speak as joy and immense relief rushed through him and he wanted to cry out with happiness.

"Hermione… of course I'm not mad at you… I just wish you would have told me sooner. I… I saw you kissing him last night…," he could hear her sharp indrawn breath and continued, "… and I thought… well, it doesn't matter anymore. You are here and I love you… so if you are still interested… I do have reservations…" he paused as his question hung in the air.

"Oh Lucius… I am so sorry you saw that and thought the wrong thing. Had I known I would have come to you regardless… I love you too… with my whole heart." She hesitated and Lucius could tell she was crying and he longed to take her in his arms and hold her, but he would have to wait.

"Just give me a minute to freshen up and I'll meet you out there… okay?"

She sounded worried now and Lucius felt his heart fill with such love and contentment that he knew his smile was plainly evident in his voice when he answered her.

"Yes my love… I will be out here waiting for you… and… thank you Hermione."

Lucius couldn't believe she had told him. She didn't know he had seen, she was apologizing because someone kissed her and she didn't want secrets, she valued their relationship too much to come to him today with _this_ on her conscience. Merlin he was a lucky wizard.

"Thank me for what Lucius?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Thank you for just being you, my love." He answered before walking back to his prior spot and waited for her arrival; only now he was relaxed and happy, all the worry and anger and hurt now gone as if they had never been present.

As he waited he looked out over the small crowd again and his heart soared as he imagined what tomorrow would bring… and next week… and next year; every day that he would be with his amazing woman whom he knew he didn't deserve but would spend every day of his life worshipping and cherishing endeavoring to deserve her.

Then Lucius looked up and he saw her, and she was radiant. His heart stopped as she took that first step towards him… hesitantly… still wondering if he was hurt or angry… or if all was truly forgiven. So he smiled at her, and his smile made her whole face light up from within and he knew… she was really his.

She looked lovely beyond words in a dress that flowed along her curves and highlighted all of the parts of her body he adored… well, he adored every inch of her body, but he knew he would never, as long as he lived, forget this moment.

And then she was there and he saw the tears of happiness glistening in her eyes and he knew that she must see the same in his… and he held out his hands to her… and she took them as she looked deeply into his eyes unable to say the words but knowing he could see every feeling in her heart. She was incandescent in her joy and Lucius again knew he would forever thank the day she walked back into his world and made him complete.

They heard someone clear their throat and they smiled as they turned, sheepishly becoming aware of their surroundings once more.

"If I may…," the elder man standing in front of them asked inquiringly, the twinkle in his eyes would have given Dumbledore a run for his money. Lucius and Hermione smiled apologetically and nodded.

"Dearly beloved…," he began loudly, as he looked out over the assembled guests.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining between Lucius Scorpius Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger…"

Hermione smiled up at Lucius as she squeezed his hand tighter.

**********

Hermione felt as if she were floating on air… she was now Mrs. Hermione Jane Malfoy. She looked over at Lucius as he danced with Rose and she felt as if her heart would burst with love for this man who had shown her passion that she had never thought she was even capable of… and reached depths of her heart that she thought only her children were capable of reaching.

Hermione looked around the room at the people gathered to celebrate their day and she was thankful for having such friends.

There was her Harry, best friend through thick and thin, dancing with his new lady Lara. They looked so happy together, and Hermione knew that Harry loved her, but wanted to wait a while before taking the next step… especially as Ginny wasn't around now.

Ginny's trial had been two weeks ago and she had been sentenced to seven years in Azkaban. The only thing that saved her was that she didn't actually complete the curse, coupled with Harry testifying on her behalf. Ginny looked broken beyond belief as the judge read her sentence, and it was only the Aurors holding onto her arms that kept her standing until the end. Hermione felt her heart go out to Ginny despite all that had happened, and hoped she would use this time to learn to control herself. Seven years wasn't really all that long after all.

Hermione found her eyes traveling to her mother and father who were dancing together. They had gone partially grey now, but looked tan and happy. Australia evidently agreed with them. They had come back last week and spent the time catching up with Hermione and the kids as well as getting to know their future son-in-law. It took a day or two for them to warm up to Lucius, but his obvious adoration and love for Hermione and the children won them over. Her mom even commented on Hermione's glow and Hermione suspected she knew exactly what had caused that glow.

She continued glancing around the dance floor and smiled as Neville danced with his wife Luna, and George danced with his wife Jennifer, an American Squib George met last year. George had been devastated by the loss of Fred and it had taken him five years to even contemplate starting another business. He sold the joke shop as his heart just wasn't in it anymore.

George now owned Wizards Electronic Emporium in Diagon Alley. George had developed and patented a way to allow Muggle electronics to work near heavy concentrations of magic, so now portable CD players, IPod's, DVD players, TV's and even gaming systems were sold and the response so far had been overwhelming. Jennifer had worked for a company that distributed the electronics George sold and they had hit it off instantly.

Hermione had invited Arthur, but he had politely declined knowing he would never hear the end of it from Molly if he attended. When he came to her office a few days ago to drop off a small wedding gift, he had apologized for Molly's behavior and said that the Judge has assigned Molly mandatory counseling and anger management classes after her blow-up at Ginny's trial. Hermione felt bad for the quiet and gentle man, but she knew he needed to learn to stand up to Molly for his own good as well.

Hagrid had been unable to attend as he was still abroad with Olympe and involved in a project that he was very vague about. Hermione suspected Hagrid had never forgiven Lucius for his part in Voldemort's reign although he did send a lovely hand carved punch bowl set, so she knew there was hope of him eventually coming around.

Hermione's eyes then fell on Ron, who surprisingly was talking to Amelia and her lover Camy. Amelia looked thinner but happier and more relaxed than Hermione had ever seen her and Hermione wasn't sure if it was because she was no longer working or because she had 'come out' so to speak, and could stop living in secrecy. Whatever the case, Hermione was very happy for her and they had gotten together quite a few times in the past month and Hermione had gotten closer than ever to her old mentor.

Seeing that the guests all seemed happy and content, her thoughts finally wandered back to last night and she shuddered. She still couldn't believe Lucius had seen that kiss… thank Merlin he was willing to talk to her. Ron would have probably had a hissy fit.

Ron had been so relieved to find out that Mandy would be okay that he had started to cry, and Hermione decided a drink would help him calm down. They headed to the Three Broomsticks and within a thirty minute period, Ron had finished off half a bottle of Fire Whiskey and was starting to slur his words. Not wanting him to hurt himself, she brought him back to her house and made him a cup of coffee and a bed for him on the couch.

Hermione had planned to sleep in a guest room as she didn't want to see Lucius the night before the wedding. Lucius thought it was a silly Muggle custom, but he honored Hermione's desire to bow to tradition.

Once back at the house, Ron had started to open up to her, about his feelings concerning Harry, about their marriage, and finally about his regret over his infidelity. He didn't regret doing it, but he hated lying to Hermione and the kids for so long. They finally opened up and talked about everything and it was the closure that had been missing since their break-up.

Hermione realized how tired she was and knew she needed sleep so she wouldn't be walking down the aisle with huge bags under eyes, so she stood and made to lead Ron towards the couch. He pulled her into a hug and it temporarily threw her off balance, but it was nice to be friends again, so she hugged him back. Unfortunately, Ron still had way too much potent alcohol running through his system and had kissed her. It surprised Hermione so much that at first she didn't react, but then she gently pushed him away.

Realizing that it was a bad idea to have Ron in the house in the state he was in, Hermione had Apparated him back to his own home and put him to bed. She was too tired to even make it upstairs and had fallen asleep, still clothed, on the couch that was supposed to be for Ron.

The kids woke her up in the morning at 8am and after she dropped them off at Harry's, she headed over to the hotel her parents were staying at to get ready. Hermione had been feeling guilty about the kiss, and knew she had to tell Lucius about it before they walked down the aisle. She wanted this marriage to be one of honesty and openness. She didn't want any secrets between them. So when she arrived, she had entered a small water closet and asked Harry to get Lucius for her.

He had sounded so angry at first that Hermione had thought he wouldn't understand or forgive her, but then he had… and the rest, as they say, is history. Hermione knew they would talk about it some more later and she would explain in more detail, not because Lucius demanded it, but because she felt he deserved it. Then she would spend the next few hours showing him… in exquisite detail… how happy she was that he had married her.

The song ended and Hermione saw Lucius heading towards her with a predatory look in his eyes, and she shivered in anticipation.

"I believe it is time for us to head out my dear," he purred against her ear as he pulled her into his arms, "Our honeymoon awaits."

Hermione hugged everyone good-bye and thanked Ron for getting the kids to the Hogwarts Express tomorrow and back to school. She told her parents they would be bringing the kids out to Australia over the summer for a visit, and after hugging both Rose and Hugo, she pulled Harry aside.

"Thanks again for letting us stay at your villa for our Honeymoon Harry, you know it has special meaning for us. I'll see you in two weeks, okay?" Hermione hugged Harry tightly; she would miss him… lots.

"Hermione, you can stay there whenever you want silly… because it's my wedding present to you." Harry smiled at his beautiful best friend, thrilled to see her so happy.

"As I said… thanks Harry, I promise we will return it in good shape." She turned away to look for her husband when Harry caught her arm and pulled her back around.

"No Hermione… I mean, _it's_ a wedding present… _the villa_… it's yours now." Harry waited the requisite five seconds until his words finally sunk in and then smiled as she shrieked and flung herself in his arms.

"Oh you wonderful, wonderful man… I love you… you are the best friend … ever!" Hermione had tears of happiness in her eyes as he finally dragged her arms away so he could breathe again.

"You love it, so instead of selling it… I wanted you to have it… and I love you too, best friend." He kissed her on the nose and stepped back before she could assault him again.

"You better go Hermione, your husband is shooting me decidedly suspicious looks… and have fun love, I'll miss you." Harry pushed her in the direction of Lucius and the waiting car.

Hermione and Lucius traveled to the International Apparation Terminal in the back of a stretch limo, compliments of her parents. Unfortunately, the luxurious interior might as well have been cardboard for all the notice they paid it as they proceeded to get started on the honeymoon early.

**********

Lucius stood behind his wife as they watched the sun setting from the balcony off their bedroom. The cool breezes were quickly drying the sweat from his body, and he could feel Hermione shiver slightly as he pulled her back against him. She had been insatiable and they had made love four times before coming up for air… but he wasn't complaining. He had never been happier than he was at this moment.

He leaned down and kissed the side of his wife's neck and smiled when her nipples hardened in reaction and a soft groan escaped her as she tilted her head to offer his lips better access.

"Again? Are you _trying_ to kill me woman?" Lucius smiled against her neck as she chuckled in appreciation of his wit.

"No I'm not, I love you and I plan to spend the next hundred years or so showing you how much… but can _you_ think of a better way to go?" she asked in a sultry voice as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed seductively against his chest.

"Besides," she purred, as she wrapped her hand around his now erect cock, "It appears that you are ready to go again as well."

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him, her smile evident against his lips. Not wanting to waste another moment talking, he reached down and picked her up before turning and carrying her back inside to show her… once again… just how much he loved her too.

The end.


End file.
